Deuda de Honor
by Iurisangel43
Summary: Atentados despues de la Invasion Norteamericana a Panamá en 1989, se nombra un equipo investigador de la policia de Miami para investigar, junto a la Procuraduria Estatal, se da un asesinato en medio de un juicio y empieza una carrera desesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Noviembre 1991:

Noche helada, habían comenzado las primeras lluvias en Miami, las patrullas policíacas rodeaban el edificio donde ocurrió el horrendo crimen. Y un cordón de seguridad rodeaba el apartamento. La Capitán Grace Brucelheimer hablaba con la Procuradora del Estado de la Florida, Hillary Sorensen, que en su momento fue agente del FBI, afiliada a la ATF del departamento del Tesoro de los Estados Unidos, con una reconocida trayectoria en el Departamento de Justicia y que estaba a cargo de la investigación al igual que otras tres procuradoras en otros estados de la Unión Americana.

-Es el segundo en el mes. Y todos con el mismo patrón y la misma inscripción tatuada en la espalda.

-Es un caso para tu grupo. Aquí en Miami y hay varias en el servicio femenino. Tu equipo es especialista en acciones antiterroristas. Hay varias en el servicio femenino de Guardacostas de la Marina.

-¿Actuamos, entonces, Grace?

-Tienen mi autorización.

En el campo de entrenamiento del grupo antiterrorismo, Itziar Marièn Valdès, Ciara Estefanìa Versiglia, Esmeralda Auristela Galindo Serrano, Ariadna Marisa Arias Martìnez, Belèn Cristina Ortiz Lòpez, Grazia Elena Ortega Barrios, se hallaban practicando tiro. Este era el equipo policial que estaba a órdenes de la Procuradora. De Itziar se decía, que al ser su adjunta que seria la delfina que ocuparía el lugar de la jurista, de ocurrirle algo. La chica era una brillante abogada penalista.

-Ya llevamos dos años aquí.

-¿Quién lo creyera, eh? – suspiró Ciara. – Parece que fue ayer que llegamos a Miami, acompañadas de Maryland Ainsworth para la entrevista con el Comisionado de Policía de Palm Beach.

-Y con la jugosa cuenta de banco que teníamos. Casi no tocamos nada de esa plata. Después de tanto vapuleo.

-Así es, Ciara- suspiró Esmeralda, ajustándose los audífonos especiales para practicar tiro al blanco.

-Corre el comentario que tendremos trabajo. Se trata de las muertes que han ocurrido últimamente. La Capitàn Brucelheimer va a estar al frente.

-Algo escuché, dicen que se trata de una ola de crímenes sangrientos con fines políticos. ¿Han escuchado sobre La Banda de la Media Luna?

-Si, según el FBI, se trata de una banda terrorista compuesta de Iraquìes leales a Hussein, y de gente que participo en los Batallones de la Dignidad, leales aún a Noriega.

-Tienen cuentas pendientes con la justicia panameña, ciertos crímenes que ocurrieron durante la Invasión, sus familias aparecieron muertas inexplicablemente. Se dedican a asesinar gente inocente, como asesinaron a sus familias. Los que participaron en la Guerra del Golfo y la operación Just Cause, son los blancos más comunes para esta gente. Se cree que tienen un plan para sacar a Noriega de la cárcel y devolverlo a Panamá.

-¿Cómo si ya se hizo el juicio?

-Aún tienen la esperanza de alcanzar nuevamente el poder por medio de las armas y el terror, son gente carente de sentimientos y afectos. No les importa ni preocupa el hecho de quedarse solos en el mundo, solo cuenta el odio que sienten por todo lo norteamericano, y por las que trajeron a este mundo a pasar trabajos y carencias emocionales y afectivas.

-¿Cómo aparecen los cadáveres?

-Cosidos a metralla, y con un tatuaje en la espalda hecho a cuchillo. Cuando no torturados de manera sangrienta…

-No tienen pistas, al menos ese tatuaje no indica nada.

-Tienen las pistas usuales. Casquillos de ametralladora. Una media luna hecha con spray en una de las prendas de ropa de los cadáveres, al igual que la misma señal hecha en la espalda. Nos eligieron por ser un grupo organizado, según la Capitán Brucelheimer somos su mejor equipo, por algo nos puso en manos de la Procuraduría Estatal.

-Somos gente entrenada, encima hemos sufrido mucho los rigores de aquella sinrazón y estamos dispuestas a matar y a morir con tal de que esa gente no se salga con la suya.

-Vamos, nos llaman, creo que ya sabemos para qué.

Grace Brucelheimer al ver a su grupo supo que habían aceptado la misión, aun sin que ella les hubiese dicho nada.

-Creo que no va a ser necesario decirles muchas cosas.

-No, tomamos la misión, ya sabemos qué es.

-Es un grupo de médicos militares que tomaron parte en Causa Justa, se que algunas de mis chicas son pacientes trasplantadas, Itziar, Ciara Estefanía, Ariadna Marisa, Esmeralda, Belèn y Grazia Elena, sin contar las que no conocemos, estos profesionales formaban parte del Batallón Sanitario 124 Aerotransportado. Esa noche operaron a varias y algunos viajaron a Houston con algunas de las chicas, por eso son blancos ideales para estos desgraciados.

-¿Tiene fotos de ellos? – pregunto Itziar.

-Si. –Les dio una foto a cada una con las generales de los mismos.

-¿Tienen estrategia definida?

-Vienen con nosotros un equipo de agentes, de hecho como pertenecen a los altos mandos militares de los Estados Unidos le corresponde competencia a la gente de Criminologìa Naval y de la Fiscalia de Distrito. De hecho, la que está al frente es la Doctora Analida Romàn Linares. También esta mi colega de Boston, Ornella Scott y su grupo, junto con mi homóloga de Hawai… la doctoras Adalgisa Alejandra Salinas.

-Infiltrarnos en el hospital… Hablé con el director del Hospital, Dr. Frank Singerson.

-Conocido suyo, me imagino.

-No me gusta mucho hacerle pasar por semejante mal rato. Por eso tomé el caso. El encargado de ustedes en cuanto a lo táctico es el Teniente Aldo Barrera.

-¿El comandante en jefe del Equipo Antiterrorismo?

-Es el más indicado, ya que no tratamos con delincuentes comunes y corrientes. Habrán secuestros, y tal vez tomen rehenes, recuerden que él tiene experiencia, y sabrá que hacer en la situación que se presente. El estuvo en lo de Waco, Texas.

-¿Hay especialistas?

-Si, Un famoso cardiólogo austriaco, que es el blanco que hay que proteger a toda costa, por que sabe mucho sobre lo ocurrido en aquellos días, en que diecisiete chicas fueron operadas, y esta gente le persigue por haberse prestado a ello. Al igual que un gastroenterólogo, un cirujano cardiovascular, que también participó en lo mismo. Y un par de médicos residentes.

-El neurólogo esta en un caso que es seguido de cerca por la prensa. Caso Wellington

-El hombre que está en el corredor de la muerte…

-Si. Ese deben tratarlo con pinzas. Y no involucrarse, aunque se que será harto difícil por que todos son jóvenes y apuestos. Dos residentes hicieron práctica comunitaria y uno fue violado por un delincuente.

-Morrison y Cofresì. Hiceron practica en Mariah y en Attica, amén de la prisión estatal para mujeres. Cofresi casi fue castrado en la prisión de mujeres. La que lo intentó se fugó hace un mes. También está un Intensivista y anestesiólogo, Carsten Quartermaine, que enviudó recientemente…

-¡Dios mío!- se cubrió Ciara el rostro con las manos.

-Al neurólogo lo persiguen las mujeres ricas, o como ustedes las llaman, las rabí blancas. Es Fèlix Brennan.

-Puedo entenderlo, con ese cuerpo y esa cara… - dijo Esmeralda.

-Todos son guapos, en especial el cardiólogo, aunque para Itziar lo encuentro un poco mayor.

-Esos son los buenos, Grace. Ya esos saben qué quieren de la vida, y no juegan con los sentimientos de uno.

-Cierto, pero de todos modos, son tipos perseguidos por las mujeres.

-No entiendo como no los vimos.

-Les aconsejo, por favor, que eviten involucrarse personalmente con ellos, aunque decirles eso, es pedirles un imposible.

-¿Desconfía de nosotras?

-Son hombres apuestos, viriles, y experimentados en todas las partidas que la vida les pone, ustedes no son mujeres de mundo, y temo que alguna salga lastimada. Ya traen demasiadas heridas en el alma para agregar una más. Eso no me lo perdonaría jamás Maryland, quien me las confió como si me confiara a sus hijas.

-Aún no les llega la verdadera, la que va a compartir con ellos la vida y sus alegrías o sinsabores.

-Todas irán en calidad de estudiantes de enfermería, por ello pasaran por cierto entrenamiento para que puedan desenvolverse, la que tiene conocimientos administrativos será un punto a valorar.

-¿En qué hospital?

-Sagrado Corazón de Jesús, en Palm Beach. Es un hospital público. Allí el director es Frank Singerson. Por ser el que encabeza la lista, yo iré como Enfermera Jefe. A todas se les hará su respectiva ficha.

Al llegar a su casa Itziar se lo contó a su tía Auristela. La única que sobrevivía a aquella sinrazón, y que la acogió en su casa después de la convalecencia de la operación del corazón a que fue sometida a sus veintiséis años.

-Así están las cosas, Desde mañana, cambio el uniforme de Policìa al de Enfermera. Temo lo que me pueda encontrar.

-¿Crees que podrás con eso?

-Lo creo. No será difícil cumplir con lo de no involucrarme. Yo no tengo interés en tener novio. Y admiradores menos.

-Itziar, ya tienes casi treinta y dos años, ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?

-Me temo que mucho tiempo, quizás nunca me case. Para vivir lo que vivió mi madre, prefiero estar sola. No hay hombre que me acepte con semejante pasado.

-No te eches la culpa por algo que no tiene que ver contigo, tu no eres el monstruo que fue tu padre.

-Lo que más duele, es que está prófugo, y tal vez buscándome para matarme. Mientras eso sea así, yo no podré vivir tranquila.

-¿Por eso nada más, vas a renunciar a todo?

-Vine con la idea de hacerme religiosa, y no he abandonado la idea, mi padre me destrozo la vida, nadie me aceptará con eso, tía.

-Intervine la vez que quisiste entrar en el convento de las Clarisas, cuando estabas saliendo de la convalecencia, por tu bien, tú no tienes vocación para esa vida, eso es para gente que tiene vocación, un corazón y una mente preparados, tu mente estará preparada, pero tu corazón no, y de vocación ni hablar. Por eso luego de tu recuperación hice que ingresaras a la Academia de Policía. No me equivoqué. Cada vez que me de cuenta de que quieres rendirte, y abandonar el mundo, haré algo al respecto. No lo dudes.

Itziar miró con cariño, a su tía. Ella la contempló, era su única sobrina, hija de su hermana mayor, que había sido asesinada, por eso tenia el deber de velar por su felicidad, aunque eso significase inmiscuirse en la vida de la chica.

El cambio de uniforme azul con celeste al blanco inmaculado, no fue difícil para las jóvenes. La jefe Julia Reisenbach, las presentó al resto de las supervisoras; Nora Isabel Ruisi, del piso de Pediatría y Neonatología de nacionalidad argentina, Marcela Rió Duero, puertorriqueña, jefe de Gastroenterología, Mary Ann Corradini, de Nueva York, de Neurocirugía y Lillian Buchanan de los Departamentos Administrativos.

-Tendrán igual trato que las demás incluidas las que van a participar en las cirugías. Mucho cuidado con los doctores Brennan, Cofresí y Halloran, son peor que los pulpos.

-No se preocupe.

Marcela Rió Duero vio a sus futuras pupilas.

-Bueno, miss Rió Duero, aquí tiene a sus pupilas.

-Antes que nada, bienvenidas… ya se me informó la situación acontecida con aquel desdichado muchacho que fue asesinado. Trabajarán con los doctores Balestreri y Cofresì, no está de más advertirles lo que son.

-Ya sabemos, tendremos cuidado, para no estropear el trabajo que estamos haciendo.

En el Departamento de Cardiología estaban Itziar Marién, Esmeralda Auristela, y Belén Cristina. Mary Ann les dijo.

-Ustedes trabajarán con los doctores von Altenheim, Brennan y Morrison.

Grace por su parte, llegaba a su despacho provisional, al lado del Director Mèdico. Frank Singerson. Todavía recordaba como lo conoció, apenas tenla veinte años y era oficial de parquímetros. Ahora era jefe del componente femenino del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas. Era la primera mujer que trabajaría en ese equipo, adjunto al de la Procuraduría, en aquel entonces, era la primera misión que se le encomendaba.

-¿Qué sucede, oficial?

-Se ha estacionado en un lugar peligroso. Dentro de pocos segundos habrá redada. Se está escenificando un trato.

-¿Traficantes?

-Exactamente, no me gustaría que alguien ajeno a esta operación resultara herido, retírese, por favor.

-¿Puedo observar?

-No es conveniente, aunque lo dejo a su criterio, siempre y cuando se ponga en un lugar más seguro que en el que está.

Volvió a su puesto, y el doctor se retiró al lugar cubierto. Y todo transcurrió como debía. Al finalizar aquello, no sin tiroteo de por medio…

-Buen trabajo, oficial.

-Grace Brucelheimer. Armas y Tácticas.

Al ver el estetoscopio en el asiento al lado del conductor dedujo que era doctor.

-Doctor Frank Singerson… un placer haberla conocido.

Un breve roce de manos, de aquel encuentro había transcurrido quince años, ahora que lo volvía a ver, el director del Hospital y ella ahora dirigía el componente femenino de SWAT-Miami.

-Hola Grace… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Así es, Frank.

-Sì, tú sigues tan bella como siempre. Ya se la razón por la que estás aquí.

-Es muy poco lo que has cambiado, Frank. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por favor…

-La razón de mi visita son los asesinatos OMICRON. Se cree que los atentados son parte de un grupo terrorista.

-Leí sobre eso en los diarios.

-Hay una lista de los posibles blancos. Son parte de tu personal. Unos participaron en la Invasión a Panamá.

-Lo sé, en eso participé, aunque no me gusta mucho recordarlo… vi cosas muy tristes. Supongo que lo que te hizo venir a verme fue ver mi nombre y los de mi personal en la lista.

-Cierto, mi grupo está a cargo y estamos dentro del hospital, listos para cualquier eventualidad. Estamos trabajando con Criminologìa Naval y con la Fiscalía de Distrito.

-¿Tienen algún plan? Seguro tienen gente infiltrada en el hospital.

-Exactamente, colocadas en los mismos pisos donde están los posibles blancos. Listas para actuar.

-Todas sobrevivientes de aquella sinrazón. Incluso hay chicas que son pacientes trasplantadas.

-Es extraño, no era esta la forma en que esperaba que nos reencontráramos.

-No, es cierto. Ambos somos dirigentes, solo que uno en su campo y el otro en el que le corresponde.

-Estamos en espera de los resultados de los peritos, haremos doble jornada, una parte en el precinto y la otra aquí.

-Te daré mi tarjeta, si no puedes encontrarme aquí, puedes llamarme al beeper o al celular.

-Es un grupo terrorista, gente que no tiene Dios ni ley. Es posible que haya parientes de mis chicas involucrados en esto, si bien no pueden acusar por el grado de consanguinidad, están dispuestas a impedir que se salgan con la suya.

Al terminar la conferencia con Grace, bajó a almorzar.

-Recibí una visita.

-¿Femenina?

-Alguien a quien no veía desde hace quince años.

-Ah, viejo zorro… algún amorío…

-Ojala hubiera sido un amorío…Marco.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-Grace Brucelheimer. Es del Departamento de Policía.

-La conozco, es una mujer guapa, distinguida…toda una anotación….

Marco Daniel Cofesì tenía el cabello negro, los ojos negros, fornido, atlético, era el deleite de las muchachas al mirarlo… No se notaba nada de lo ocurrido meses atrás…

Se sentó con ellos Heinrich von Altenheim, de treinta y nueve años. Rubio, atlético y apuesto, el austriaco era un cardiólogo reconocido.

-Parece que hay nuevo elemento...

-Siempre sucede en el segundo semestre del año, se gradúan de la escuela de enfermería y vienen a hacer sus prácticas.

Entretanto, Grace estaba dándoles las últimas instrucciones a sus pupilas.

-No se sienten juntas, procuren estar lo más separadas que puedan Escuchen lo que les parezca sospechoso, Y si las ven juntas ellos empezarán a atar cabos. Buena suerte, y por favor, nada de alardes.

-¿Algo más, capitán?

-Se me olvidaba, intenten hacer amistad con ellos, pueden sacar importante información de allí.

Al dirigirse al comedor, el doctor von Altenheim llamó la atención de todas las enfermeras que estaban allí, unas con admiración y evidente adoración y otras con temor, por que sabían lo estricto y exigente que era en lo profesional. Esa mañana había regañado a un residente que holgazaneaba La enfermera jefe del piso Miss Ruisi, ya conocía el talante del austriaco. Y estaba justamente sentada en la mesa donde almorzaban Itziar Valdés y Ciara Versiglia. Al austriaco no le pasó inadvertida la chica ya que le encantaban las latinas.

-Buenos días, doctor von Altenheim.

-Buenos días Nora, veo una cara nueva por este vecindario...

La alusión tan directa, hizo florecer el rubor en el rostro de Itziar, que desvió la vista, incomoda.

-Permíteme presentarte, Miss Valdés. Es de la Universidad Católica Itziar, este es el doctor von Altenheim, de quién te estaba hablando hace un rato.

-Un placer, miss Valdés- y tomó la mano que le tendían, depositando en ella un beso, gesto muy francés de galantería masculina.

-Igualmente, doctor von Altenheim, he escuchado solo elogios hacia usted y su desempeño profesional.

-Fama inmerecida-. Sonrió el austriaco, y esa sonrisa hizo que Itziar se sintiera sumamente incómoda. Recordó las palabras de su tía..."Cuantas veces quieras abandonar el mundo, cuantas veces haré algo al respecto..."

Esmeralda se hallaba en el mismo saloncito de descanso cuando Nora le dijo en tono confidencial.

-Ese que viene llegando es el Doctor Augustus Halloran.

En ese momento entraba un hombre alto, de cabellos negros salpicados de canas, de un atractivo físico y personalidad arrolladoras. De unos treinta y siete años, ojos verdiazules, cabello negro salpicado de canas, dueño de una mirada seductora. Esmeralda casi se ahogó con el café.

-Te lo presentaré, espérame aquí.

-Miss Ruisi, yo no estoy preparada para...

Decidida, la enfermera se acercó al doctor Halloran, que en ese momento se acercaba a la caja para pagar su desayuno.

-Hola, doctor Halloran, ¿Cómo estuvo ese fin de semana?

-Muy bien, descansé bastante... ¿Usted, miss Ruisi?

-Bien, a pesar de la lata que dan los chicos. Quiero presentarle a una nueva compañera, Esmeralda Auristela Ortega, estudiante de enfermería de tercer año, en la Universidad Católica. Esmeralda, este es el doctor del que te hablé hace un rato.

-Encantada, doctor Halloran.

-El gusto es mío. ¿De donde es usted? Habla el español sin acento...

-Panameña en el exilio.

-Perdón, soy un imprudente... no debí preguntar.

-No se preocupe, doctor... usted no sabía de donde era yo. He escuchado mucho sobre usted.

-No es para tanto, ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Ortega. Con su permiso.

-Propio- dijo la chica, ruborizándose ante aquella mirada entre coqueta y seductora.

Al verlo irse, Esmeralda le dijo a Nora, que reía divertida al ver que hizo dos contactos en esa misma mañana.

-¿El es así con todas?

-Te gustó, ¿no es así?

-No creo que una chica como yo le convenga. ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Es guapo, millonario. Si trabaja es por que quiere, con su fortuna podría poner su propia clínica. Hace dos años, le mataron una hermana, fue un crimen pasional, y el autor en estos momentos esta en espera de su ejecución.

-¡Qué triste!

-Si, la chica era muy bella y esa belleza la llevó a la perdición. Andaba con dos hombres, con uno de ellos se había comprometido para casarse y el otro era un amante, pero el novio oficial la descubrió con el otro, y paso la desgracia.

-Eso es tan viejo como el mundo... Debe estar amargado.

-Creo que esa amargura va a tener fecha de cumpleaños. Dudo mucho que te deje en paz después de haberte visto. Es un caso controvertido, por que él y Félix Brennan son íntimos amigos,. El hombre está aquí, con un tumor en el cerebro que le está matando a plazos, pero los padres del muchacho que mató y los padres de Gus quieren que lo ejecuten, a pesar de que lo que se impone es operarlo. Y la ley quiere que lo operen para que este consciente el día en que lo maten. Tiene otra hermana Rebecca, que bebe los vientos literalmente por el doctor Brennan, pero este es insobornable e incorruptible, ha hecho de todo hasta llevárselo a la cama, pero el ni le hace caso. Nunca he visto mujer más necia que esa

-¿De éste, que se sabe?

-No hay novias, pero, tampoco es un santo. Tiene gustos bien definidos en cuanto a mujeres.

-Ya me imagino quien operara a ese hombre... y de paso, lo compadezco.

Entretanto, Marco Daniel Cofresí llegaba en su auto como de costumbre lo esperaba Heinrich.

-¿Viste a las nuevas?

-Si, acaban de presentarme a una de las chicas... Y es una morenaza hermosa.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Itziar Marién. Hasta el nombrecito es exótico.

-¿Tiene amigas?

-Si, Ciara, el apellido no lo recuerdo, pero es morena, como ella. Y muy bella, además. Te va a encantar, Marcos.

-Si es así, me voy a apurar para ver si me toca algo, por que por lo que veo tú ya tienes favorita. Y también Gus, mejor voy a ver antes de que me dejen sin nada.

Heinrich río, tenia una risa provocativa y sexy que hacia que a cualquier mujer se le pusiera la carne de gallina. En ese momento Ciara Estefanía llegaba a la recepción, cuando Marcos llegaba.

-Me vio, Itziar, ¿Qué hago?

-Trátelo con naturalidad, no creo que se acuerde de tí. Además de lo ocurrido aquella noche, hay casi dos años de diferencia.

En ese momento la jefe Ruisi, quien estaba al tanto del plan del Departamento de Policía, hizo lo propio para que Marcos y Ciara se conocieran

-Doctor Cofresí le presento a Miss Ciara Versiglia, estudiante de tercer año de enfermería de la Universidad Católica.

-Un placer, señorita Versiglia.- le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios en un gesto muy francés de galantería masculina, que hizo que florecieran rosas en las mejillas de Ciara. Un brillo inequívoco en sus ojos alarmó a la chica. Tal vez no se había olvidado de lo de la cárcel...

Esa noche, se reunirían en el precinto para intercambiar impresiones y definir estrategia a seguir.

-Son tal cual los describió, licenciada. Va a ser muy riesgoso...

-Lo sé, chicas, no les dieron esta investigación simplemente por asignarla a cualquiera. Se las dieron por que saben que ustedes pueden.

-Yo temo, que el doctor Cofresí me haya reconocido, cuando paso lo de Morrison, yo estaba en el grupo que los rescató de la refriega, incluso ayude para que lo llevaran al hospital, ya que no había ambulancia disponible. Y él estaba muy mal herido, junto con otro de apellido Quartermaine.

-Si, supe que casi los violaron. El que llevó la peor parte fue Cofresí, aunque se recuperó rápido.

-Si te reconoce, dile la verdad, no tiene caso decirle que no eres la persona que lo rescató. Explícale el por qué estás en esto, y llega a un acuerdo con él.

-A ellos todo lo que lleve falda, es posible conquista, si hubiera un palo de escoba vestido de mujer, hasta detrás de ese va.

-Ahora, voy a la pregunta crucial. ¿Alguno les gustó?

Hubo rubores en todos los rostros. Lo que le dio a entender a Grace que todos habían caído bien entre las filas de sus muchachas al igual que el nerviosismo.

-Bien. A confesión de parte, relevo de prueba. Imagino que ustedes no son indiferentes.

-No, y nos dimos cuenta.

-Tendrán que aprovechar esa atracción. Y la que vea posibilidad de que se acerque a ella un poco más, que lo permita.

-¿Con qué objeto, licenciada?

-Este caso hay que encararlo como una guerra, y en la guerra, todo vale.

-¿Tiene usted, algún interés en este caso?

-Doctor Frank Singerson.

-El director del hospital. Debemos creer que lo conoce hace tiempo.

-Si, por eso quise hacer esto. El FBI y la gente de Criminología Naval también están en este caso. Antes ellos pensaban que eran pugnas familiares, ahora es que se dan cuenta que el asunto no es tan inofensivo como parece.

Heinrich von Altenheim estaba en su penthouse de soltero, pensaba en Itziar. Le atraía intensamente, como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho.

Entretanto, Grace, les daba las últimas instrucciones a sus chicas.

-Quieren que el FBI intervenga en esto, se le pidió cooperación a Criminologia Naval, puesto que el médico asesinado en meses pasados pertenecía a la Marina. Así que si tenemos que hacer cualquier cosa para llevar a buen término este asunto, lo haremos. Incluyendo saltarnos algunas de las reglas.

-Si.- dijeron todas, no había forma de escabullirse de ese caso.

Al salir del despacho de la Capitán Brucelheimer, aprovecharon para conversar sobre el caso. Había ceños de preocupación y gestos de nerviosismo.

-Cofresí tiene unos ojos que invita a perderse en ellos.

-Halloran tiene una voz que eriza y unos ojos que parecen taladros.

-Altenheim a pesar de ser algo mayor para tí, es muy apuesto.

-Si- comentó Itziar secamente.

-Así, tan seca... con ese animo, esa investigación tendrá muchos tropiezos.

-Me recuerda lo de Venezuela...

-Y dale con Adrián Echevarría... desde ese asunto, no has querido hablar de ello.

Itziar recordó cuando vivía en Venezuela, en 1990, antes de entrar a los Estados Unidos. Estuvo en la PTJ y de paso recordó su pasado. Heinrich le recordaba todo aquello.

Heinrich vio a Marcos, al día siguiente... estaba impaciente por saber como le había ido con la nueva enfermera.

-¿La viste?

-Es preciosa, me agrada mucho...

-¿Piensas conquistarla?

-Por supuesto... mi ego herido necesita reafirmarse... Y esa chica no es mala candidata... aunque supe algo que me preocupa. Es del programa Acción Afirmativa, y Maryland Ainsworth, estuvo en lo de Panamá, así que si son de sus chicas, mejor es mirarla en serio antes de recibir un halón de orejas.

-Eso si es cierto- se rió el austriaco, dándole la razón a su joven colega.

-Aunque, por otra parte, ese rostro, me parece extrañamente familiar... - dijo dubitativo.- pero, no recuerdo, donde lo vi.

-No será cuando te paso aquello en Attica... Si mal no recuerdo, te trajeron en un patrulla, una muchacha muy parecida a Ciara, solo que de eso, hace ya dos años atrás...

-Por poco y no echo el cuento Heinrich. Además nunca supe el nombre de la oficial que me trajo, después de haber sido herido... Además, las chicas se desmayan al verme, a pesar de que no llegan al paro cardíaco... ella es otra cosa.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente? Y si se propone atraparte y llevarte al altar..

-Puede gustarme la vida de comprometido, incluso puede gustarme estar casado...

-Eres incorregible, Marcos- volvió a soltar la risa.

En el estacionamiento del Hospital, la Cruz Roja fue escenario de otro atentado terrorista, un ordenanza, Juan Arce fue herido de metralla por desconocidos al salir de su guardia nocturna, al llegar, la capitán Brucelheimer encontró que el herido había fallecido antes de que se le pudiera hacer algún tipo de pregunta, sin disimular su contrariedad, dijo

-Otro en la lista de muertos... estos desgraciados se burlan de nosotros en nuestras propias narices...

-Paciencia, Grace- dijo Hillary Sorensen, procuradora estatal... -Recuerda, que yo pertenecí a la DEA, en estos casos hay que tener paciencia... El FBI está en esto, recuerda que también están buscando a las chicas a las que les pusieron maquinaria nueva hace un año atrás... Entre esas, está Itziar... y se está buscando quien fue el donante.

-Me tranquiliza que la que está en esto por parte del FBI, es una antigua compañera de academia. Con experiencia en asuntos internacionales. Sofia Templar, quien en su momento ha sido el enlace entre el FBI y la INTERPOL.

.Cuando comenzó la crisis en Panamá, ella estuvo en la Secretaria de Inmigración, viendo como llegaban chicas y chicos, procedentes de Panamá, en camino a Canadá o a quedarse, desarrollando una sensibilidad especial para estos casos.

Ciara por su parte aprovechó para a la hemeroteca, y averiguar sobre Attica, lo cual recordaba como si fuera ayer.

-Casi lo castran... si no hubiera estado yo, tiene una herida en el bajo abdomen, casi se muere pero quedó intacto y sin riesgo de esterilidad...

-Si hubiera controlado sus ímpetus, un poco hubiera sido razón para un trauma, algo de ayuda psiquiatrica facilitó las cosas.

-Le sirvió, sin duda, Ciara, te aconsejo prudencia, puedes convertirte en su obsesión.

-¿Cómo es él? ¿Su carácter, relaciones con sus compañeros?

-No tiene enemigos, si es que quieres saberlo... es un chico descomplicado.

-¿Y las mujeres? Aquello pareció no molestarle...

-Se quedó un poco quieto los primeros meses, pero volvió a las andadas.

Itziar entretanto, tuvo que ver algo psicóloga para averiguar sobre el atentado, atacó el tema en el almuerzo, cuando Heinrich se sentó en la mesa donde almorzaba.

-¿Cómo fue lo de su atentado?

-Me dirigía a mi auto cuando me encañonaron, al principio creí que eran ladrones, pero al ver que no querían mi cartera, me di cuenta que se trataba de algo más serio. Me vendaron, y me llevaron a un lugar donde me iban a ejecutar no sin antes hacerme disfrutar de un masaje... -creo que usted entiende lo que significa...- dijo mirándola con cierta picardía.

-Entiendo... - dijo poniéndose pálida de súbito, y luego roja. -¿Qué ocurrió luego?

-Me salvé arrojándome del vehículo en marcha... no sabia que tipo de tortura me iban a aplicar y preferí no arriesgarme a que me picaran como un beef steak. No di parte a la policía por que no confío en ellos, además aquí en Norteamérica nunca están cuando se les necesita.

-Es muy duro con el cuerpo policial, tengo amigas en ese cuerpo. No todas tenemos la oportunidad de que se nos de una beca y nos pongan a estudiar. En el caso de mis coterráneas y mío tenemos que hacer circo, maroma y trapecio para sobrevivir, yo misma, tuve que trabajar primero en una factoría y luego en una finca cosechando manzanas. Si hubiera tenido oportunidad de que me colocaran en un precinto, con media beca incluida, con gusto lo hubiera aceptado. Fui Casco Alado en mi país, llegue aquí cuando en nuestra tierra ninguno daba un centavo por nosotras, le agradezco a Maryland Ainsworth la entrada aquí, pero el camino a la tan codiciada Green Card, no ha sido nada fácil para nosotras.

Heinrich la miró, aquella defensa lo sorprendió. Itziar se dio cuenta de que estaba pasándose de la raya.

-El FBI es el que se ocupa de esos casos, además me dijeron que sería agradable al principio, aunque sospeché que no lo era tanto...Además, es la enésima vez que le relato esto, y me dicen que lo denuncie. Concuerdo, que hay buenos policías, y no lo discuto, pero esto escapa de su jurisdicción. Y cuando me interrogaron, me hicieron saber que para este caso se necesita más que un par de revólveres.

-Imagino, cual era el motivo.

-Me inclino a pensar, que fue mi participación en aquel triste asunto en su país... Yo era del Batallón Médico que estuvo en el Hospital Gorgas, junto con un hermano mío que era idéntico a mí. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que se hizo, estimo que eso pudo hacerse de otra forma, más si este hombre jugaba para dos amos. Pudieron llevárselo sin matar a tanta gente, ni destruir un barrio entero. Y ni hablar, de la cantidad de gente que quedó sin posibilidades de salir adelante, por que se les cortó las alas. Yo fui a Annapolis, al igual que mi hermano, y mi internado lo hice en el Gorgas. Cuando nos llamaron, tanto mi hermano como yo, éramos reservistas.

-¿Se arrepiente de eso?

-Fue una hermosa experiencia, no lo niego, a pesar de que vi ciertos casos que le encogían el corazón a cualquiera, me hizo entender que no todo es gloria y laureles en una guerra o acción armada, que existe un lado no tan amable, donde hay dolor, soledad y oscuridad. Y lo de Arce, Rivera, y Hemmings no han sido casualidades, nos culpan de lo ocurrido con ese hombre, y de los daños colaterales. Una forma muy curiosa de patriotismo.

Itziar se estremeció, recordando lo ocurrido con su madre... y lo ocurrido con ella, ya que había sido una de las chicas a las que se les hizo trasplante cardíaco.

-Me dolió no poder traerme una chica de allí. No tuve tiempo para hacer amistad con ninguna... habían muchachas hermosas... como usted.

Itziar se sonrojó nuevamente... La mirada de Heinrich era cálida, seductora y admirativa.

-A propósito... Le queda muy bien el uniforme... ¿Cómo hace para mantener la línea?

-Las que fuimos Cascos Alados, estamos acostumbradas al deporte. Yo salgo a correr en las mañanas. Hago natación, y a veces aeróbicos, cuando hay tiempo. No acostumbro comer comida chatarra, a pesar de haber un Mc Donalds y un Taco Bell en cada esquina.

Al llegar al despacho del Capitán Brucelheimer le dijo lo que averiguó...

-Al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con Causa Justa... Igual al resto.

-Ya veo, ¿Tienes algo pensado?

-Seguir investigando... Mañana me dirigiré a las oficinas del Ejército, a ver que consigo, mi turno en el hospital es en la tarde, así que iré en la mañana.

En ese momento llegaba Ciara, que llevaba noticias. Saldría con Marcos mañana, y necesitaba que la orientaran para no poner en peligro la investigación.

-Tendré que usar dotes de psicóloga para sacarle algo sobre lo ocurrido allá, solo se que lo llevé al hospital malherido.

-Belén Cristina también tiene algo.

-David Morrison sufrió una violación, igual que el tuyo, Ciara. Y tiene un hijo de pocos meses, en cuanto a tu interrogante, es viudo, su esposa murió al dar a luz al nene.

-O sea que es padre soltero.

-Si. Además, es un canelo, precioso, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Y una sonrisa que mata a cualquiera...

-Una descripción muy gráfica...

-Es una pena que le hicieran eso, iré mañana a investigar lo de la práctica comunitaria donde le ocurrió ese accidente.

-Ten cuidado, puedes quedar involucrada...

-Al meternos en esto, nos involucraron.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta... Tranquila, Belén. Se que esto te saca de balance, pero es parte de la investigación.

Belén tenía veinticinco años, su familia no quería saber de ella, por motivos políticos, ahora era policía, cursaba tercer año de Derecho en la Universidad Católica.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Belén fue a la sección de práctica comunitaria del Departamento de Policía.

-David Morrison... Un caso muy triste, un lío feo.

-Hubo trauma psicológico.

-Naturalmente que lo hubo, se recuperó, pronto, afortunadamente.

-Menos mal.

-Tenía un bebé que atender, si se deja dominar por ese trauma, capaz le quitan al hijo, no tenía otra salida. Servicios Sociales no tiene contemplaciones con nadie, y este caso no es el primero.

-¿Supieron quien era el responsable?

-Un preso al que apodaban "Navaja" Harris. Lo tienen en el pabellón psiquiátrico. Con nuestro sistema, capaz lo dejan libre.

-Gracias por su ayuda, teniente Huggins.

-No es nada, otra chica vino a buscar una información parecida, pero de Carsten Quartermaine.

Con la información en mano, vio salir a Ciara de las mismas oficinas.

-Viniste a buscar lo mismo que yo.

-Si, lo de Marcos fue cuando estaba dormido, créeme, me dio náuseas. Por que fue una presa a la que no le hizo caso, y lo peor, esa tipa esta libre.

-Imagino que con deseos de venganza.

-Si es inteligente no se atreverá a tocarlo... estando yo cerca...

-Y crees que se quedará quieta... No creo, esa clase de gente difícilmente suelta la presa.

-Y yo la estaré esperando...

-¡No harás! Sería ponerte en evidencia...

-Prefiero eso, no que lo maten frente a mis narices.

Esmeralda tenia turno esa noche al que Belén Cristina y aprovecharon para comentar sobre el caso Halloran.

-¿Qué investigaste sobre el caso Halloran?

-El hombre que mató a Susan Halloran está en el hospital, hay un debate sobre su enfermedad. La familia de la chica asesinada no quiere que lo operen, dicen que eso retrasará la ejecución.

-Ya imagino, quieren justicia.

-Venganza, diría yo. Dicen que el debe morir en la cámara de gases, y no en una sala de operaciones. Y para acabar de completar, el tumor es maligno.

-Pobre hombre... todo le salio mal.

-Si no lo operan no llegará al día de la ejecución. Así de simple.

-Y si lo operan... Tal vez llegue.

-Si. Lo probable es que se salve. Y hay más. Una hermana de Gus, anda detrás de Félix, pero el tiene sus propias ideas... además, Gus es su amigo, además de que también, es amigo del asesino. Conflicto de lealtades.

-Y todos son cocotudos, como dicen en mi tierra.

-Juntando ambas fortunas, seria multimillonario. La posición nuestra no es nada cómoda, ni fácil.

.-Así es, mientras tanto ¿Qué hacemos?

-Gus era hermano de la muerta... Rebecca sería un obstáculo más que una ayuda...

-Habría que explicarle... aunque es una mujer vengativa y de mal corazón. Puede hacernos mucho daño, si nos atravesamos en su camino.

-Recuerda que somos policías, combatimos a gente de su clase cuando ocurrió aquello...

-Al enemigo se le combate con fuego... No creas que me quedaré cruzada de brazos...

-¿Lo sabe Grace?

-Si, y no esta contenta, ¿Qué remedio tiene?

-Entre tú y Gus hay una corriente de atracción, que no pasó inadvertida.

-Lo sé, Itziar. Temo involucrarme.

-¿Por qué?

-La diferencia de clases, el es rico, yo trabajo para vivir mejor dicho, para sobrevivir, y estudio. No ayuda mi pasado... Y eso, es lo que más se fijan. Y esa mujer puede hacernos pasar mal rato con la Migra.

-Apenas tienes veintiséis años. No necesariamente tiene que fijarse en ti.

-Después de lo ocurrido en nuestro país, ninguna de nosotras tiene derecho a ser feliz...

-No seas fatalista, estamos aquí, estamos luchando y saldremos adelante. Si no son ellos, nada nos cuesta esperar que el verdadero príncipe azul aparezca.

Itziar tuvo que salir con Heinrich una vez más, debía sacarle más información sobre su atentado.

-Hábleme de usted, presiento que no me lo ha dicho todo...-preguntó él, después de terminar su relato.

-¿Qué desea saber sobre mí?

-Familia, etc.

-Ese es un tema del cual no deseo hablar..- dijo tratando de ocultar el brillo de lágrimas que pugnaba por salir.

-Inténtelo...-sonrió seductor.

-Bien... no es una historia muy bonita, como todas las historias de guerra, vine a Miami con la intención de... hacerme religiosa. Mi tía es la esposa del comisionado de Policía, y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, quiso que yo entrase a la Universidad y estudiara una profesión. Si luego de haberme graduado, sigo con la misma idea, dice que me dejara ingresar a una Orden.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?

-Mi padre, está desaparecido. Mi madre... fue asesinada, y hasta ahora no se sabe quien lo hizo.

-Lo siento...- dijo con gesto contrito- No quise revivir malos recuerdos.

-No se preocupe, esto se asume y se supera. En mi caso, ayudó mucho la fe.

-Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo ocurrido allá. Pienso que cada pueblo debe resolver sus problemas por sí mismo, sin ayuda de nadie. Errores políticos tienen todos los países, y el tuyo no es la excepción. En caso de una conflagración mundial, se justificaría lo que se hizo, pero para derrocar a un dictador, se pudo haber actuado de otra forma, no destruir todo un barrio ni asolar todo un país para sacar a un hombre del poder, más si nosotros mismos lo creamos. La historia no puede taparse con una mano.

-Vio todo... entonces.

-Vi cuadros que le arrugarían el espíritu a cualquiera. Y eso que no era de los SEALS, a esos si que les tocó todo lo feo. Yo estuve en el Gorgas, y en el Complejo Hospitalario Arnulfo Arias, mis compañeros estuvieron en el Santo Tomás y vieron heridos, muertos y hasta tiroteo cerca de allí.

-Yo pasé por todo eso... Lo material se recupera, pero lo emocional y lo espiritual no.

-No estoy de acuerdo... son cosas que no las cura la medicina tradicional, las cura el tiempo... -añadió tomando su mano por encima de la mesa- y el amor... ¿tienes novio acaso?

-No, no he tenido tiempo para eso- dijo con timidez.

-Qué raro- observó- con esa cara y ese porte, debes tener admiradores a montones- sonrió- yo tampoco tengo pareja.

-Eso si que no lo creo. Con su porte debe tenerlas a patadas por usted.

La carcajada que siguió al comentario, hizo estremecer a Itziar.

-Mi ideal es casarme con una latina. Y las de tu tierra me atraen intensamente...

Itziar se quedo callada... el austriaco estaba coqueteándole descaradamente...

-¿Cree que lo logre?

-No espanto.- rió divertido al ver los rubores que ocasionaba.

Belén Cristina iba llegando al hospital, cuando tropezó con David Morrison.

-¡Oops!

-Disculpe, Venía distraído...

-No se preocupe, la culpa fue mía...

La ayudó a recoger los expedientes que con la caída se habían regado por el piso.

-Gracias, doctor...

-David Morrison... ¿usted?

-Belén López.

Belén siguió pasillo adelante satisfecha. Su estrategia, sus aires de despistada siempre daban resultado. David quedó impresionado con Belén Cristina.

Otra muerte se sucedía en el Hospital Estatal, esta vez fue un especialista. James Braeden III, cirujano plástico, era la sexta muerte en el mes.

-Ya la ciudadanía esta hastiada de ver estos atentados sin sentido y para colmo, sangrientos.

-Créeme, tengo la misma sensación de impotencia, que tú. Espero que los análisis de las evidencias que tenemos nos conduzcan a alguna parte.

-Las chicas de balística, han hecho análisis de los casquillos...

-Son de la misma AK 47. Lo dejaron hecho una criba de Eratóstenes.

-Algo más... Son células de la temida banda de la Media Luna. Llegaron informes de Los Ángeles y de Boston. Allá las cosas están iguales. El FBI y Criminología Naval están también metidos en este asunto... Son algo más que simples disputas familiares. Hawai también envió su informe…

-Noriega está preso aquí. Por eso es que se han preocupado por investigar, saben que si esto se deja como está, pueden fraguar un plan para su escape... y es lo que no quieren. Aunque en esto pueden rodar muchas cabezas inocentes.

-Confío en poder detenerlos antes de que verdaderamente lastimen a alguien de los nuestros. Maryland no me perdonaría si una de sus chicas sale lastimada en este asunto. Ya empezaron a atacar a los de nuestra lista, y las chicas no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Mientras el Jefe no mencione que el FBI está en este asunto, no harán nada, no son brutos para atacar sin saber.

En las noticias de las ocho, vieron la edición del sexto asesinato. Las chicas se sobresaltaron. Evidentemente no era momento para jugar.

-Ya debemos pasar a la acción.

-Cómo nos descuidemos perderemos el caso, y acabaremos sin empleo.

Una nueva enfermera de aspecto siniestro, entró al hospital. Ciara al verla, sus sentidos estaban alerta y aviso a sus compañeras por si se presentaban problemas.

-Es afirmativo. Acabo de recibir el retrato robot de tu sospechosa. Buen trabajo, la tenemos.

-Bien, no la perderé de vista. Estén alerta si surge un caso de necesidad...

No tuvo que esperar mucho, la mujer se escabulló hacia los estacionamientos y Ariadna, la siguió... En ese preciso momento, Marcos se dirigía hacia su auto cuando Patricia Keough llegó hasta el, amenazándolo con un cuchillo.

-Quieto amiguito... hay una cuenta pendiente entre tu y yo.

Ciara sacó su nueve milímetros... y tomó su radio para avisar que necesitaría refuerzos...

-Central, aquí llamado XR45

-Aquí Central, responda XR45

-Sigo a Omicron2. Orden a todas las unidades que estén cerca, sigan al auto matricula FL82945-4 Mazda 6 azul cielo.

-Enterado XR45. Cambio y fuera.

Ariadna siguió al auto, decidida, una vez le había salvado la vida, y volvería a hacerlo... Desde afuera de su patrulla veía a Marcos atemorizado.

-Por favor, haz cualquier cosa, que te pueda salvar... incluso choca el auto, si sales herido no importa, peor será lo que te espera...

Al llegar a la casa de Marcos, Ariadna sintió que era la hora de la verdad...

-Capitan Brucelheimer, necesito refuerzos, la mujer que estuvo a punto de castrar a Marcos lo tiene en calidad de rehén, no creo que pueda sola...

-No te muevas, Ariadna, oigas lo que oigas...

Los minutos se hicieron largos para Ariadna, que escuchaba atenta por si oía algún grito... dispuesta a entrar sola y batirse a tiros con la asesina. Por fortuna llegaron a tiempo...

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan allí?

-El suficiente para ponerme nerviosa. - dijo Ariadna, que estaba muy pálida.

-¿Te atreverías a entrar?

-Si alguien me cubre, si.

Llegó el blindado de SWAT femenino, Ciara corrió hacia él y entro a cambiarse el uniforme...

-¿Qué haces? Si te ve, echarás todo abajo...

-Prefiero que todo se caiga ahora, y no que me lleven a Asuntos Internos por negligencia en el cumplimiento del deber, eso echaría a perder no solo la investigación sino mi carrera, y me ha costado mucho entrar a este país para ir a basurearlo todo.

Esmeralda, Belén Cristina, Itziar y Grazia Elena, estaban ya vestidas con sus arreos de combate. Y Grace también estaba vistiéndose.

-Patricia... somos de la policía...la casa está rodeada... tiene diez segundos para salir con las manos en alto y no será lastimada... diez segundos...

-¡Nunca! Si quieren al mediquito... tendrán que venir por él...

Un silencio pesado se abatió sobre el grupo... Ciara rompió el silencio...

-Ya esta bueno de esperar... Voy por Marcos...

-Ciara, eso es imprudente... eso es delatarte y delatarnos...

-Tal vez, pero es peor que lo torture hasta matarlo, y no hagamos nada... Yo iré por él y la convertiré a ella en coladera.

-Ciara, Esmeralda y Belén se escurrieron hasta la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Haremos como nos enseñó Maryland.

-Tendremos que hacerlo... No hay otra alternativa O es ella o somos nosotras.

-¿Crees que será seguro?

-Vale la pena intentarlo, afuera tenemos refuerzos, que acudirán si nos ven en problemas.

-Ciara, por el amor de Dios, cuídate...

-Lo haré... Hohenzollern, cúbreme… y si me ves en peligro, mátala.

Ciara abrió la puerta, se escurrió dentro de la residencia... como un gato... Estaba oscuro y no había nadie.

-Subió con todos sus sentidos, alerta y su revólver en la mano. Escuchó gemidos, y una voz desesperada

-No lo hagas, yo no te denuncie...

.-Maldito, me las pagarás...

Ciara le metió una patada a la puerta y la abrió precipitándose dentro... junto con el oficial que la acompañaba.

-¡Alto, policía!... ¡Suelte el arma!

Se lanzó sobre ella, para quitarle el arma, pero Ciara estaba entrenada para estos casos, ya que había sido de la tropa de choque y asalto de los Cascos Alados, que eran entrenados en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. Marcos aterrado, observaba la escena. De repente, se escucho una detonación.

-¡Bang!

El revólver se había disparado y aquella mujer cayó herida de muerte. Ciara habló por el Walkie-Talkie. Hohenzollern se acercó para ver si la herida era su compañera.

-Acabó todo, pueden entrar...

Marcos, tambaleante, encendió la luz, lo que vio, lo sorprendió, con arreos de combate de la policía estaba Ciara, que sostenía un arma nueve milímetros humeante en sus manos...

-Ciara...

-Oficial Ciara Versiglia, policía de Miami...

-Eres policía... ahora entiendo... fuiste tu quien me salvó la primera vez...

-Y lo volvería a hacer, si fuese necesario... Después le daré todas las explicaciones que quiera, llame a una ambulancia, por favor...

-Ya no vale la pena... está muerta- dijo Esmeralda...

Al llegar la ambulancia y la morguera del forense, junto con la Capitán Brucelheimer... Marcos se acercó a ella.

-Espero una explicación sobre esto... Mejor dicho, la exijo.

-Son los asesinatos OMICRON. Se cree que es una escalada terrorista, con el fin de liberar al ex-hombre fuerte de Panamá y regresarlo a su país...

-Guerra de Guerrillas... como en Colombia...

-Si, ahora debe entender, sus compañeros no saben nada de esto, y usted no cometerá el disparate de decirle a sus compañeros sobre esto, crearía pánicos innecesarios...

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso...

-Tal vez no, pero es una víctima potencial, o mejor dicho un blanco perfecto... Usted participó en Causa Justa, eso lo hace vulnerable, tenemos un grupo asignado SWAT conformado por mujeres que vivieron esa sinrazón en toda su magnitud. Y nuestro denominador común es, que todas son panameñas

-Ya veo.

-No juzgue a Versiglia, yo asumo la responsabilidad. Esto fue un accidente fortuito.

-Ya hizo una de estas hazañas... debe darme una explicación. Con esta son dos las veces que me ha salvado la vida y quiero saber por qué.

Decidido a saber la verdad, se acercó a Ciara, que estaba sentada en el borde de la acera.

-Ya se donde te he visto antes... fue en Attica. Cuando me hirieron y tú me llevaste al hospital... Exijo una explicación.

-Todo lo que te dijo la Capitan Brucelheimer es cierto. Y si, yo fui quien te llevo al hospital cuando esta... te hirió. Y volvería a hacerlo nuevamente... ya lo hice en mi patria, cuando peleamos contra Noriega...

-¿Qué está pasando, para que estés en este grupo?

-Los últimos incidentes con sus compañeros, los que fueron asesinados sin razón aparentes.

-¿El Director lo sabe?

-Es el primero de una lista, que obtuvimos en un allanamiento en un muelle de Palm Beach.

-Debiste decirme la verdad...

-Si lo hacía, ponía en peligro a mis compañeras y el caso mismo. No tenía elección. Se trata de gente que no tiene miedo a matar, tampoco le importa mucho como, mientras más sangre y tortura haya, mejor. El objetivo de este grupo es fraguar la fuga de Noriega de la cárcel donde lo tienen. Trabajamos en conjunto con la gente de Criminología Naval y con el FBI, esto no solo esta pasando aquí, esta pasando también en Los Angeles, Hawai y Boston.

-¿Te sacarán del caso con esto?

-No lo sé. Eso depende de mi superior inmediato.

En ese momento, el capitán Brucelheimer se acerca a la compungida muchacha. Ciara tenia los ojos irritados, y cansancio en todo su rostro.

-No te censuro por lo sucedido, estabas de servicio y aunque esto no estaba en el caso, me alegra saber que una convicta que se fugo hace dos semanas de la cárcel terminó como terminó. No has hecho nada malo, se nos paga para proteger y servir. No para quedarnos cruzados de brazos.

-Gracias, capitán.

-No me lo agradezcas... tu no tuviste la culpa de esto, una vida estaba en peligro y actuaste en consecuencia.

Marcos, luego de rendir indagatoria vio salir a Ciara.

-Te llevaré a tu casa cuando salgas. Esperaré afuera.

-No he comido nada desde que salí del hospital.

-En el camino, cenaremos algo. Aun no ha terminado nuestra conversación.

Al terminar su reporte, salio, y Marcos la estaba esperando en su auto. Condujo en silencio y pararon en una cafetería 24 horas que estaba cerca de donde vivía Ciara.

-Espero tu explicación.

-Yo estoy en esto por que soy producto Causa Justa

-Tus padres murieron en ese tiempo?

-Si. De hecho, mi madre... ella fue asesinada en su propia casa...

-Lo presenciaste...

-No, pero si sabía quien lo hizo.

-¿Quién?

-Aunque te parezca fuerte de mi parte... Mi padre. Nunca se supo de él, a pesar de que se le ha buscado, y es posible que forme parte de este grupo terrorista que tantos muertos ha cobrado.

La expresión tensa del rostro de la chica, denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no echarse a llorar.

-¿Por que eres policía?

-Era la condición sine qua non para las que fuimos parte de los Cascos Alados. Si queríamos que nos dieran tarjeta verde, teníamos que trabajar, estudiar y llevar una vida intachable. Por eso estoy en el Departamento de Policía. No fue fácil por que primero debíamos dominar el inglés. Luego, entrar a la Academia de Policía, y de último, una Universidad Católica. Estudio Leyes en tercer año.

-Perdona si soy indiscreto. ¿Eres casada?

-No. En mi país por que mis padres jamás me lo permitieron, ni siquiera después de haberme graduado, y ahora... por que tal vez sea más un lastre que una ayuda para un esposo.

-Yo no lo creo así. Tengo algo que proponerte... Soy el único que sabe de este asunto... mis compañeros no lo saben aún, podemos llegar a un arreglo...

-Eso es chantaje... -dijo alarmada.

-Hay una ventaja para ambos en lo que te propongo. Ciara, me gustaste desde que te vi. Y no voy a ocultártelo. Saldríamos en plan de pareja, a ver que sale de esto.

-Bromea, no lo conozco bien, y las relaciones de pareja no comienzan de ese modo.

-Haz la prueba, y verás si estoy bromeando o no.

-Lo pensaré.

-¿Salimos este sábado? No tengo turno en el hospital.

-Déjeme pensarlo... son cosas que no se deciden en tres minutos. Déme tiempo...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Itziar le preguntó a Ciara, cuando la vio llegar, lo que había pasado con Marcos anoche.

-Supe lo que pasó. ¿Cómo lo tomó Cofresí?

-Mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Qué dijo la Capitán Brucelheimer?

-Me exoneró de culpa, dice que esto no estaba contemplado dentro del caso, pero que se logró poner fuera de circulación a una peligrosa criminal.

-¡Qué contrariedad! Cuando todo iba tan bien...

-No fue mi culpa. Nadie podía culparme por lo sucedido, ni saber que Cofresí tenía cuentas pendientes. Además, hay algo más.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te hizo alguna proposición.

-Le tuve que contar todo.

-¿Todo?

-Cuidado Ciara, te metes en un lío muy feo.

-No me queda otra, Itziar. Estoy atada, y lo peor es que le gusto. Quiere salir conmigo.

-¿Así esta la cosa de seria?

-Créeme no se que pensar, estoy confundida.

-¿No tienes a quién pedirle consejo en este caso?

-No. Y no puedo confiarle esto a la jefa.

-No tiene nada que ella pueda darte un consejo en este caso...

-La verdad, me da vergüenza, pero no tengo más remedio que decírselo, antes de que se entere por otro lado.

Y así fue, Hillary Sorensen escuchó todo lo que ella le dijo sobre Marcos y su propuesta.

-No soy quién para decirte que hacer con tu vida, si quieres estar sola, es tu decisión. Lo único que puedo decirte es que pienses en ti. Los logros profesionales son importantes, pero pierden brillo si no se tiene con quien compartir esos logros, ni quien te incentive a lograr mucho más. Llevas una vida casi monacal. De la casa al trabajo y a la Universidad, si alguna vez sales a alguna parte, es con tus compañeras,, al cine, a tomar un helado, pero nada de emociones diferentes. Ya los que le podían prohibir que tuvieran un novio, ya no están. A veces las ataduras las llevamos en la mente. Tal vez sea eso lo que vio Marcos en ti.

No contenta con esa sola opinión fue a visitar a su prima Kenia Gabriela que vivía en Perímetro y Tercera, en un edificio de apartamentos.

Kenia la recibió con alegría. Tenía veinticinco años, era un año mayor que Ciara, y tenía suficiente madurez. Y los mismos temores que ella.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

-No se por donde empezar. Necesito un consejo.

-Creo que se trata de un hombre... ¿Me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo cierto. No sé que hacer.

-Nunca has tenido complicaciones con ellos.

-Pues, alguna vez tenía que ocurrir. Se trata de una de las posibles víctimas del caso Omicron. Marcos Cofresí.

-El tico-venezolano... conozco a su hermano, es policía aquí en Miami. Se llama Maximiliano Cofresi Jr. Todos le dicen Max. Me imagino que se echo a perder el plan.

-No, el tuvo un problema en la cárcel de mujeres. Una reclusa se obsesionó con él y...casi lo castra. Lo supe por que tu le salvaste en la primera ocasión...un momento... ¿pasó de nuevo?

-Si. Anoche. La maté en defensa propia y en cumplimiento de mi deber, creí que lo sabías. La mujer se fugo de la cárcel y fue a terminar lo que comenzó en la cárcel.

-Bueno, hermana, estas en tremendo aprieto. Maximiliano es muy guapo, y su hermanito no se queda atrás... No me explico como te metiste en este enredo.

-El descubrió que yo trabajaba como infiltrada. Y él me propuso un trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato? Hermana, no me meto en tu vida amorosa, pero tú no tienes experiencia alguna con hombres... Y no quiero que te pase algo que después se convierta en un dolor de cabeza.

-Para que el resto del hospital no se entere, tengo que salir con él. O sea, salida en plan de pareja.

-Entonces es más serio de lo que yo creía- dijo rascándose la barbilla.-Quiere conocerte mejor...

-Si, dice que le gusto mucho... y que desea saber si yo siento lo mismo.

-Sincérate conmigo, yo se que viniste a pedir consejo a la menos indicada, por que yo de eso no se nada. ¿Te gusta como hombre?

-Me atrae intensamente, no lo niego, y creo que si me hago un poco de violencia y arrojo mis miedos por la ventana, puedo llegar a enamorarme de él.

-¿Llegarías a amarlo?

-Sí, yo nunca he tenido a alguien que me quisiera de verdad...

-Esta es tu oportunidad... hermana, acepta salir con él, a ver donde te lleva.

Ciara se lo comentó a Itziar. La conversación con Kenia la dejó aun más confusa.

-Estoy en una encrucijada... no se qué hacer...

-Pero en el fondo... Te gustaría saber como es tener un pretendiente o novio.

-Sí... Mañana saldré con él, y no se como hacer.

-Déjalo que te guíe...

-Temo que se ponga romántico...

Ese sábado en la noche, Marcos fue a cambiarse a su casa, se duchó, se perfumó, y se cambió de ropa. Al salir paso por la floristería para comprar un ramo de rosas para Ciara.

No fue difícil encontrar la casa de Ciara. Al llegar, al portero electrónico

-Ciara... soy Marcos, estoy en el estacionamiento, esperándote.

Subió las escaleras, el edificio era limpio a pesar de ser un lugar muy sencillo y cómodo.

-Hola Ciara.

-Pasa, en unos momentos estaré lista.

Se sentó. La sala era pequeña al igual que el dinette de cuatro puestos que había en lado de la sala. Un pequeño dormitorio y estudio, donde había libros de leyes y una bicicleta caminadora. Una maquina electrónica, una computadora y la cama tres cuartos. Era el apartamento de una muchacha que trabajaba. Al frente de la alcoba, la pequeña cocina, todo estaba limpio y sin olor desagradable, una vela aromática en un recibidor. Y la imagen del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús en la pared, en un cuadro.

Ciara apareció con un vaso de refresco, y a medio vestir, le faltaban los zapatos y maquillarse.

-Disculpa si no tengo algo más fuerte. No bebo, es malo para la salud.

-No te preocupes, una cerveza de vez en cuando no es tomar. Tampoco me gusta mucho el licor.

-¿Me veo bien?

-Te ves encantadora- sonrió al reparar en su vestido- Era negro, de escote discreto, en el campeaba un collar de perlas a juego con los aretes, reloj dorado y un anillo de graduación. Sencilla pero elegante y hermosa y Marcos la veía bella, sensual y sexy, aunque no lo buscara.

Bajaron. Marcos contaba con auto propio, un Peugeot 305, Ciara se sentó a su lado y un leve perfume a splash de baño inundó el auto. Un perfume que casi asfixió a Marcos, a pesar de ser imperceptible.

Al llegar al restaurante, de un lujo discreto y refinada elegancia, era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Ciara se sintió fuera de lugar pero accedió.

Marcos pidió una botella de champaña, y un aperitivo.

-Antes de cenar, quiero saber si pensaste en lo que te propuse.

-Sí, consulte con personas cercanas a mi, y al caso sobre tu propuesta... y me dieron la misma opinión...

-¿Cuál?

-Que aceptara. Cuando te conté como fue mi vida en Panamá, creí que te espantarías, pero comprobé que no eres hombres que juzga por lo sucedido hace cuatro años, vine con lo puesto y ganas de trabajar y abrirme paso, y lo logré, en parte. De lo que no estoy segura, es que pueda mirarte como una mujer mira a un hombre. Lo sucedido en mi familia me dificulta expresar mis emociones a veces. He sufrido mucho, Marcos y desearía creer que eres sincero y pensar que de llegar a algo serio y formal, pueda refugiarme en tu cariño cuando... el mundo me de la espalda.

Ciara luchaba por no llorar pero sus ojos estaban anegados. Marcos sacó su pañuelo y se lo tendió para que pudiera secarse.

-Por eso acepto tu propuesta. Quiero darle un vuelco a mi vida. Se que será difícil acostumbrarte a mi tristeza, pero intentaré quererte como deseas que te quieran.

Le tomó la mano, la cual besó tierna mente, mirándola a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué tenerme miedo. Soy absolutamente sincero, cuando se trata de cosas como esta. Aún sorprendido por esta respuesta me comprometo a borrar de tus ojos esa tristeza, comenzando esta noche.

La forma de mirarla, hizo que Ciara sintiera una dulce sensación en su corazón Cenaron animadamente, luego de cenar el la llevó a una discoteca, allí bailaron por un buen rato, aquellos brazos rodearon su cuerpo con ternura, pero con firmeza.

-Marcos...

-Ciara... me atraes demasiado...

Sus cuerpos se rozaban suavemente, uno contra el otro, Marcos sintió que una oleada de calor lo invadía de pies a cabeza, los brazos de Ciara rodeaban su cuello.

-Ciara, eres adorable... murmuró.

Cuatro horas después, Marcos dejaba de Ciara, en su casa Habían pasado una velada inolvidable.

-Gracias por la velada...

-No es nada, habrán muchas más, te lo prometo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Me toca madrugar. Hasta mañana.

-Espera... ¿te despides así?- dijo Marcos, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él.

-Yo... .-empezó Ciara, sintiéndose acorralada.

Marcos sonrió íntimamente, y se acercó más a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, Ciara instintivamente cerró los ojos y sintió unos labios calientes, silenciosos que la besaban tierna y apasionadamente, Ciara sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, de lo acelerado que lo tenía.

-Ciara... - lo oyó murmurar, con voz ronca.

-Marcos...

Otro beso, más prolongado que el primero, cerró su boca nuevamente, y un dulce aturdimiento fue llenándola, impulsándola a abrazarse a aquel cuerpo masculino, fuerte, sensual que se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Se entregó a aquel beso...y noto que él la deseaba…

-Marcos... me tengo que ir... - suspiró

Otro beso, profundo, silencioso, sensual, hizo que su cuerpo vibrara, en los brazos de Marcos con una pasión desconocida para ella. Asombrada acarició el cabello del hombre, encontrándolo sedoso, y la piel de su cuello y cara tibia y sedosa en sus manos. Y se dio cuenta con angustia… que ella también lo deseaba y con hambre.

-Creo... que por hoy es suficiente...

-Hasta mañana... sueña conmigo... mi amor...

Al irse Ciara, suspiró, el cambio había sido agradable, esos besos quemaron sus labios, pero notó algo más que simple deseo, aquellos besos hablaban de callada desesperación, de un dolor que no lo curaba otra cosa que un amor sincero, un amor de verdad...

Iba en su auto pensando en ella, era inexperta, ingenua, y sobre todo tierna, muy tierna, su cuerpo era suave, sensual y cálido... jamás se había sentido tan bien en una cita romántica...

Entretanto, en Washington, en las oficinas de Navy CIS, un hombre de cabello canoso, sumamente apuesto, y ojos azules escrutaban un informe que le había enviado Maryland Ainsworth.

-Diecisiete corazones... de marinos muertos que laten en los pechos de diecisiete valientes mujeres. El problema será... saber en dónde están... tres de ellas, las tengo cerca... Altair, Diana Caridad, y Daniela Lucía... ¿En dónde estarán las diez restantes...

Una lista de trece nombres con una historia a cuestas... según Dinozzo y Mc Gee... no podían esconderse debajo de la tierra...

Esto decia el oficial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, que formaba parte de la seccion de Crímenes Navales… Estaba cerca, lo intuía.

Las próximas en caer serían Esmeralda y Ariadna Marisa, esa tarde habría una reunión con el Director del Hospital, Rebeca Halloran y su padre Augustus Halloran padre, Rebecca era una mujer de figura esbelta, cabello castaño y ojos avellana, una figura inquietante, aunque con una pena secreta, se había casado cuatro veces y divorciado otras tantas, por causa de su infertilidad. Rebeca no podía tener hijos, eso la había amargado y convertido en una mujer mala que no paraba en pequeñeces cuando se trataba de destruir a un enemigo... Ariadna al verla sintió que sus sentidos de policía se agudizaban al extremo, la sola presencia de la mujer decía a gritos que habría serios problemas para la investigación que llevaba a cabo. Esmeralda también la había visto, y tampoco le dio buena espina verla.

-No me gusta la presencia de esta mujer...

-Tampoco a mí. Grace se va a preocupar por esto...

Grace se escurrió en la comitiva gracias a la jefe Ruisi. Frank no tuvo más remedio que presentarla...

-Es una de los jefes de enfermería del Hospital. Miss Grace Brucelheimer...

-Encantada, señora... soy Rebecca Halloran. Hermana del doctor Halloran...

-Un gusto, señorita... - dijo Grace secamente... mientras reparaba a la mujer... se daba cuenta que sería un serio obstáculo para sus chicas, y pensaba que tendría que protegerlas de todo lo que se les venía encima...

-El señor Agustus Halloran padre...

-Un gusto, señor... -dijo Grace con el mismo tono seco...

-Siéntense todos, estamos aquí reunidos para tratar el asunto de Paine Wellington. Tengo entendido que tanto el señor como las señorita Halloran desean saber sobre la situación del señor Wellington.

-No veo la razón- dijo el doctor Brennan bruscamente...

-Ya esperábamos su reacción, -dijo el señor Halloran con ironía y visiblemente alterado... -aquello puso alerta a Grace... sus chicas podían salir lastimadas por causa de estos dos seres llenos de odio y rencor, seres muy parecidos a los causantes de las penas internas de las chicas a su mando... gente que no hacia responsable a los que debían de sus fracasos sino que se ensañaban con inocentes cuyo único delito era estar vivos y pedir que se les diera una oportunidad para demostrar su valía...

-Es información reservada a los parientes, no a gente extraña.

-¡Vamos, doctor Brennan!- exclamó Rebecca, -Usted es más comprensivo cuando quiere...

-Mi capacidad de comprensión no está en discusión, me piden violar un voto de confidencialidad... Si no supiera lo que son ustedes, no diría nada.

-En vista de los hechos,- intervino Singerson- creo que tienen derecho a recibir información sobre el caso.

-Usted dirige el Hospital, doctor Singerson, si me ordena que les revele alguna información lo haré... - dijo Félix...

-Paine ha padecido dos colapsos en la prisión. En uno llego al estado catatónico o algo por el estilo. Y todo indica que es un tumor cerebral. En medio de dolores de cabeza espantosos.

-¿Morirá?

-Seguramente, si es que no llega a perder la razón, esto es si no se le extirpa ese tumor, en caso de que se pueda operar.

-Doctor Brennan, -dijo Augustus padre, -Sabemos que es amigo de Paine, al igual que sabemos las obras benéficas que hizo al Hospital, igual que las nuestras. Además eres amigo de mi hijo.

-No trate de chantajearme con eso, señor Halloran, mi amistad con Gus va más allá de toda discusión... Y en cuanto al donativo, este no ha ido a parar ni a mis bolsillos ni a los del Director... fue en beneficio de los pacientes... señor Halloran.

-No es necesario que lo acuses, papá... - dijo Rebecca- Es mejor que seamos francos con el doctor Brennan.

Grace se dio cuenta la coquetería con que se dirigía a él. Se notaba lo mucho que la atraía aquel hombre y aquilató los atractivos del doctor Brennan... cabello rubio dorado, ojos azules, una sonrisa que mataba a cualquier muchacha impresionable... y un cuerpo atlético y vigoroso... pensó en Ariadna, tan joven y poco experimentada... este hombre la haría sufrir mucho...

-Pero... Trataba de fundamenta mi próxima pregunta, hija.

-¿Trata de acusarnos de corrupción y nepotismo? Ni siquiera con el personal que se encuentra aquí, todos entraron en base a concurso y méritos... hace mal en pensar en que todo ha sido a base de los donativos suyos...

-Conforme, puede ser una razón...

-Quizás usted entendió mal, yo haré lo que pueda para ayudar a Wellington, pero sin violar las leyes de mi profesión...

Rebeca se rió suavemente y dijo en tono conciliador, que a Grace le pareció falso y artificial, tanto como el maquillaje caro que ella llevaba...

-Te has alterado sin razón aparente, papá, -dijo Rebecca riendo- que queremos tener la seguridad de que Paine sea castigado por el asesinato de mi hermana. Como usted comprenderá, las circunstancias de los dos asesinatos, tanto de mi hermana como del joven con el que se iba a casar, no deben quedar impunes...

.Comprendo que es culpable y que merece la sentencia de muerte, ahora es una persona enferma que necesita atención y curación... bajo la misma sentencia...

La Capitán Brucelheimer miró a Rebeca que apunto cruelmente... y lo que dijo heló la sangre de la encallecida policía...

-En pocas palabras- dijo Rebecca- Paine Wellington debe morir en la cámara de gas, y lo del tumor no me importa, ni me interesa... el morirá por el gas y cualquiera que trate de evitarlo... será un enemigo mío y de mi familia... y no descansaré de hacerle todo el daño posible, a fin de que lamente el haber nacido...

Grace se dio cuenta que fue una amenaza a sus chicas... y apretó el puño... hablaría inmediatamente con Maryland Ainsworth, no permitiría que dañaran más a sus chicas... de lo que estaban, y si tenia que enfrentarse a ellos lo haría... sus chicas no sufrirían daño...

Singerson miró a Félix y a Gus, y luego se fijo en Grace, que estaba sumamente pálida y se mordía los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar... era evidente que estaba controlándose para no decir algo que perjudicara la investigación que estaba llevando...

-Si me interrogaran les diré que pueden ser enemigos respetables, y que cualquiera que escuchara esa amenaza que acaban de proferir buscaría la manera de defenderse... pero no veo la razón de su alarma... por que Paine Wellington esté aquí, solo por una operación, cuando todo esto termine será devuelto a la prisión... y ahí termina todo este lío...

-Me gustaría creerles... -dijo A. R. Halloran...

Singerson frunció el ceño, y dijo con evidente preocupación...

-Creo que todo está dicho, Brennan, puede volver a su trabajo... señorita Halloran, señor, encantado... Buenos días...

Brennan salió sin hablar al igual que Gus, y al quedar solos, Grace le dijo a Frank, preocupada.

-Es evidente que cuando sucede un accidente, todo ocurre en fila india, como las fichas de dominó que se caen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tú escuchaste la amenaza, Frank, eso fue con las chicas... y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, son muchachas que sufrieron mucho en su país, y no voy a aceptar que las humillen y maltraten más de lo que ya les han hecho... rencores absurdos son los que las tienen aquí, lejos de su tierra, sin derecho a regresar por que todo se les quitó... asesinaron a sus madres y les robaron el derecho a una juventud sin angustias ni temores, y encima, ni siquiera tienen derecho a ser felices ni a estar tranquilas... No lo voy a permitir... Esto echará a perder todo lo que hemos conseguido y echará a perder el caso...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Llamaré a Maryland Ainsworth para que este prevenida y si tiene que visitar a esta gente para hacerles saber que ellas no son árbol sin sombra, que tienen quien las defienda... Y yo misma seré capaz de arrestar a esa mujer si se atreve a hacerle algún daño a cualquiera de las muchachas... Ella me confio a esas chicas como si fueran sus hijas, dejarlas a su suerte es asesino.

-Y si hablas con ella...¿Cuanto crees que no lo contaría a todos?

-Por lo mismo, no lo digo por Ciara, ni por Belén, sino por las mas vulnerables, que son Esmeralda y Ariadna... Van a sufrir mucho, y más por que ellos se gastan unos atractivos diabólicos... Y ellas han tenido una vida demasiado sufrida para que las acaben de machacar más.

-Habla con Maryland, yo pienso igual. No se cuales sean los alcances de estos dos, pero mejor es estar prevenido... Y tomar las precauciones.

-Lo haré... quisiera que todo este lío terminara... No se qué es peor, si los asesinatos que están llevando a cabo estos terroristas, o el odio de estos dos personajes...

Rebecca alcanzó a Félix en uno de los pasillos del hospital. En ese momento el reparó en la mujer que se le acercaba... sus ojos tenían un interesante matiz avellana y que la calidad de su cabello castaño claro era natural y era dueña de una figura intrigante... pero muy pronto, ante sus ojos se presentaría otra figura, quizás no tan intrigante pero si bella y natural, al igual que otros ojos, negros, profundos, de mirada cálida y profunda... serían los ojos de Ariadna Marisa...

-Lo siento, doctor Brennan, la rabia y el odio que siente mi padre por Paine se me ha contagiado... realmente yo no soy así... No es que no insista que Wellington deba ser ejecutado, insisto en esa cuestión, pero no tengo la actitud de que todos quieren que salga sobreseído...

-Insisto, por enésima vez, soy medico, se me ha asignado este caso, quién haya sido el paciente, no es cosa mía. Estoy aquí para curar, no para litigar ni defender, no soy abogado, ni juez.

.-No le censuro, pero me gustaría hablar con usted, sobre cualquier tema que no sea tan controvertido...

-Esa cita me parece una trampa...

-Lo es, doctor- dijo con tono sugerente...

-Quizás me interese su proposición.

-Mi nombre está en la guía telefónica, no me moveré de una silla, al lado de mi teléfono.

-Si fuera usted, me movería, no sé cuando podré estar libre, buenos días. -Y se fue, dejándola allí, mirando por donde se iba él. En ese momento Gus se acercó a su hermana...

-¿Qué pretendes ahora?

-Me encanta tu amigo, Gus, lo quiero para mí.

-Rebecca, hace tres meses te divorciaste... los cuatro hombres con los que te has casado te han dejado por lo mismo... nunca les dices la verdad de tu condición...

-No me recuerdes eso, no se necesitan hijos para ser feliz...

-Un hombre cuando se casa no es para estar al lado de una mujer que no pueda tener descendencia... y los hombres con los que te casaste querían familia... no se que pensará Félix de esto, pero no creo que sea el tipo de hombre que no le gusten los niños.

-Es tu amigo... por que no le preguntas...

-Rebecca, será mejor que vayas con cuidado, no quisiera verte sufrir por un hombre que no te quiere... y el dinero no compra el amor... recuérdalo, no quiero que te lleves un desengaño. Félix no se enamora fácilmente. Lo sé por que es mi amigo, y yo soy igual… para mal acompañado, mejor estoy solo.

Rebecca se encogió de hombros... Su hermano siempre había sido un idealista... por eso se hallaba soltero a sus casi cuarenta años... Augustus no deseaba casarse por interés de acrecentar una fortuna, era hombre de ciencia, y tenía ideas muy definidas sobre qué quería y que era lo que no quería en una mujer... Y en su mente se apareció el recuerdo de un rostro juvenil y tierno de muchacha... el rostro de Esmeralda Auristela.

Felix iba embebido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Ariadna venia con un grupo de expedientes clínicos en las manos, el tropezón fue inevitable...

-¡Oops!- exclamó al chocar con la desprevenida chica

-Discúlpeme, doctor, no me di cuenta que usted venia...

-El distraído soy yo... déjeme ayudarla- dijo agachándose para ayudarla a recoger los expedientes que se habían desparramado en el piso.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable...

-¿Usted es nueva en el hospital? Primera vez que la veo...

-Mi nombre es Ariadna Marisa Arias Martínez. - y antes de que le preguntara por su nacionalidad añadió – Panameña en el exilio.

-Perdón, soy un imprudente...

-No se afane, hemos sabido echar para adelante en este país...

-Ya veo, la puedo ver en el almuerzo?

-No tengo inconveniente...

-La veré en el almuerzo, Ariadna, Hasta luego, -dijo con una sonrisa que le paralizó el corazón a la chica.

Esmeralda vio lo ocurrido en la oficina del director, sabía que la amenaza había sido para ellas.

-No me ha gustado su manera de sonreír... Esta mujer traerá problemas..

EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA...

Al escuchar las grabaciones Hillary frunció el ceño... Maryland estaba presente, por que Grace la había mandado llamar. Había que actuar, antes de que pasara algo lamentable.

-Por fortuna, los papeles migratorios de las chicas están al día. Y en los expedientes está la condición especial en la que están. No podrán llevárselas en una redada migratoria sin buscarse un lío conmigo y con Grant Mc Allister.

-Aún así, puede hacerle la vida de cuadros a mis chicas... Esa mujer no habla por hablar...

-Las chicas están entrenadas para lidiar con gente así... Estará acostumbrada a comprar al hombre que se le antoje...

-Esas señoritas de sociedad, tiene dinero hasta para pagarse una operación que les restaure la virginidad, si la perdieron. Mis chicas no.

-Es hermosa, millonaria y sin los lastres que tenemos nosotras...

A la capitán Sorensen no le pasó inadvertido el brillo de rebelión y combate que vio en los ojos de Ariadna y Esmeralda.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Grace a Hillary.

-Según Esmeralda, parece que piensan salir... Alguien tendrá que salir sacrificado.

-¿Quién?

-Ariadna. Quizás tenga algún plan.

-No tengo ninguno, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Al saberlo Ciara dijo contrariada...

-Yo comencé y ahora todas quedaremos en la papelera.

-Al menos a lo tuyo le estás sacando partido... Y ni siquiera nos has dicho como te va con el susodicho, te comes el pastel sola...

-Es lo único que me consuela. No me quejo, nos vemos los fines de semana y en los almuerzos...y me dedica su día libre.

Ciara no dijo nada más, no quería que le aguaran el romance... Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando de un romance. Esos besos, suaves que quemaban sus labios, esos brazos que sabían apretar y acariciar, yesos ojos que sabían acariciar y amar, no, no estaba dispuesta a que le estropearan la vida mas de lo que lo habían hecho.

EN LA SALA DE DESCANSO...

Heinrich , Augustus, Félix y Marcos estaban disfrutando de un par de horas de descanso entre turnos.

-¿Cómo va tu romance con Ciara?

-No me quejo, me ha despertado... y me gusta lo que ha despertado en mí, creo que esto va en serio- suspiró.

-Hace unos días dijiste que podía gustarte la vida de casado.

-Y todavía lo creo, amigo- sonrió Marcos. -Ciara y yo compartimos algo más que un romance.

Heinrich frunció el ceño extrañado... algo más que un romance...

Paine Wellington se hallaba en su habitación del hospital cuando Félix fue a verlo, ya él sabia que los dos vengadores, los Halloran habían sostenido una conversación con él y el director del hospital y había tomado una decisión.

-No me voy a operar, Felix.

.¿Sábes lo que estás diciendo? Si no te operas morirás en medio de dolores terribles...

-Por lo mismo, para qué me voy a operar si de todas maneras voy a morir.

-Es por lo que pasó esta mañana...

-Sí, no quiero que por mi culpa echen a perder tu carrera.

-Somos amigos, yo no justifico lo que hiciste pero puedo comprenderlo te tocó ver que la mujer que amabas, estaba en la cama con otro hombre... Una cosa como esa no se perdona fácilmente.

-Pues ellos no lo pueden entender.

El asunto se complicó con esa negativa de Wellington a operarse. Esto deprimió a Felix, que le pidió a Gus que lo cubriera esa noche.

-Con gusto, amigo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Necesito caminar, despejarme, poner en orden mis ideas...

-Muy bien, pero eso no soluciona nada, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo...

-Lo sé y más cuando se que tu hermana me quiere para ella. Si antes no fui trofeo de guerra para ninguna mujer, tampoco lo voy a ser para tu hermana.

-Mi hermana cree que el dinero compra todo, pero los afectos sinceros no se compran con dinero, y eso ella lo sabe.

-Tu hermana no me atrae como mujer y eso ella lo sabe. A mi me atrae otro tipo de mujer... de hecho, acabo de encontrarla, se llama Ariadna Marisa…

-Y yo también encontré la mía. Se llama Esmeralda Auristela. Somos dos, lo que me desarmaría es un amor verdadero, perfecto, y una pasión que desafiara cualquier lógica.

-Igual yo, eso si me convencería. Pero encontrar una mujer así, No es fácil.

Félix se duchó, el frío del agua lo reconfortó y refrescó. Después de secarse, notó que la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y que Ariadna estaba llorando en su cama. Un llanto desesperado, triste, como de una persona que se sentía sola en el mundo...

Al levantarse de la cama, miró hacia la habitación de Félix y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento y con la boca seca además de una repentina debilidad en las piernas.

Su pecho, cubierto de un vello castaño claro, parecía de acero y la toalla que cubría sus caderas y que disimulaba lo que había detrás y unas piernas fuertes y musculosas, se levanto y cerró la puerta, no quería que la viera con los ojos irritados. Un violento tinte escarlata cubrio sus mejillas.

El mientras tanto sonrió, y buscó una chaqueta deportiva junto con una camisa limpia. Se la puso y enrolló una corbata en su cuello pero pronto la desechó. Estaba ajada, recordó una que le habían enviado por correo en las últimas navidades, se la puso.

No podía recordar el servicio que había prestado a aquella paciente que le había regalado para aquellas navidades.

Al ponérsela escuchó una conversación entre Esmeralda y ella.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza. Creo que me va a dar migraña...

-¿Quieres que te cubra esta noche? Ya se lo mala que te pones cuando te da eso.

-Si, amiga, gracias... Me tomaré mi medicina.

-¿Qué te disparó la crisis? Tenías casi tres meses que no te daba.

En ese momento pasó Félix, que le sonrió seductor. Ariadna bajó la vista. Inmediatamente dedujo lo que ocurrió.

-Tu lo viste en paños menores... ¿No es así?

-Creí que iba morir del sofoco que me dio.

-Con razón la migraña. No te culpo si yo viera al doctor Halloran así, no sé que haría.

En eso sonó su celular, Respondió y quedó considerablemente sorprendido,, al escuchar una voz femenina que no reconoció hasta que Rebecca se dio a conocer.

-Doctor, le dije que quería verlo de nuevo. Estoy en el vestíbulo del hospital, si dispone de una hora o dos podríamos afianzar nuestra amistad.

-De acuerdo-dijo desganado- Bajaré.

-De acuerdo, quedará sorprendido de la rapidez con que estaré a su lado.

Al escuchar aquello, Ariadna se escondió para ver quien lo iba a buscar. Sabía que detrás de él estaba Rebecca. Y no se equivocó, La ahorcarían en el precinto por lo que iba a hacer, pero peor era que se echara a perder lo que hasta el momento habían conseguido. Temía que la sorprendieran pero no había más remedio.

Llevaba año y medio en SWAT femenino para estar cometiendo torpezas. Salio por la escalera de urgencias, rumbo al estacionamiento, para llegar a su auto antes de que la vieran. Como buen autopatrulla tenia vidrios ahumados para no alertar a nadie. Vio un lujoso Jaguar que llegaba en ese preciso instante... era la señal de que a su propietaria no le faltaba nada.

Lo siguió, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con intensificarse más. Iba pensando en lo absurdo de su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Jamás había actuado de ese modo con ningún hombre... ¿Qué te pasa Ariadna Araceli?

Ciara vio llegar a su compañera con una cara de preocupación y circunstancias.

-Traes una cara...

-Preocupación, amiga. Se trata de Wellington, el condenado a muerte por lo de Susan Halloran.

-Me imaginaba. Ya sé que no se va a operar.

-Y en el fondo, lo comprendo, por que operarse para que igualmente lo maten en una cámara de gases... es un desperdicio.

-Felix se acaba de ir con Rebecca. Y Ariadna se fue detrás a pesar de que quiere darle la migraña.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que hará la capitán Brucelheimer si se entera de que los siguió sin autorización...

-Yo tuve que cubrirla... Espero que Augustus no se de cuenta...

-Por cierto, desde que lo conociste te noto inquieta.

-Para qué negártelo. Me agrada su aspecto, el sonido de su voz, su presencia... pero es un tipo rico...

-No es para menos, Marcos también es así... Solo que a él no lo corretea nadie, salvo aquella...

-No te culpes, era él o ella... no tuviste opción. Era tu deber...

Llegando a la mansión Araceli se vio ante la disyuntiva de entrar detrás del auto o quedarse en la acera adyacente, y optó por lo último. El camino de acceso, seguía un gracioso trazado en una curva bordeada de árboles y vegetación cuidada, era un jardín hermoso, como correspondía a una mansión de gente acaudalada. Al no estar cercado aquí se quedó el autopatrulla... Desde allí podía ver la casa, y se puso los binoculares, procurando no ser vista, por fortuna, estaba cayendo la tarde... y la noche sería su aliada para que no la vieran.

EN EL HOSPITAL...

Esmeralda aprovechaba un momento de descanso en sus labores para leer una novela que quería terminar de leer para devolverla a la biblioteca pública antes de que le pusieran una multa.

-Hola belleza, ¿qué lees?

-Una novela de Paulo Coelho. El Peregrino de Compostela.

-Por lo que veo, te gustan los libros de superación personal.

-Son libros de los cuales se aprende siempre algo sobre uno mismo...

-Ya veo, a mi también me gustan ese tipo de libros...

-También leo sobre Derecho, quiero hacer esa carrera cuando acabe enfermería... Aspiro a ser enfermera forense.

-Trabajar para medicina legal... eso es fuerte...

-Si, se ven cosas atroces, pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho la lectura, los libros son mis mejores amigos y compañeros en los momentos de soledad.

-Pensé que no tenías turno...

-Araceli tiene migraña... me pidió que la cubriera...

-Yo estoy cubriendo a Félix, se sentía mal por lo de Wellington, El no se quiso operar, y lo comprendo, por que curarse para que lo maten después...

-También yo pienso lo mismo... Además Susan se lo buscó... bastante le aconsejé que salir con dos hombres a la vez era peligroso... Y más si tienes novio oficial.

-Usted no considera que Paine tuvo la culpa.

-Es mi hermana, me duele tanto como le dolió a Rebecca y a mi padre, pero ellos dejan que su dolor les ciegue. Susan explotaba su belleza y su poder de seducción para jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres, y no todos se aguantan eso. Al menos, en lo personal, quizás hubiera reaccionado igual que él... Tal vez por eso no me he casado... Paine era un hombre enamorado, se sintió traicionado, vejado en sus sentimientos, y actuó como su rabia le dictó... no lo culpo.

-Usted no tolera la infidelidad...

-No, no la tolero. Si amas a una mujer, le entregas tu corazón y lo mejor de ti, lo menos que puedes esperar es otro tanto... si dejó de quererme, que me lo diga, yo me aparto de ella aunque me duela, pero que no me traicione y me haga creer que todavía me ama... eso no.

-¿Era coqueta?

-Mucho y muy desinhibida sexualmente hablando, no soy ciego, ya ella era mayorcita para conservarse virgen... a la edad de Susan no existe ese requisito... Y yo creo que a Paine eso no le importaba... tanto...

-Las latinas no somos así. Tal vez suene a tópico y a cliché, pero yo no tenia tiempo para novios... en mi país las cosas políticamente no andaban bien... Era la época de la lucha contra el régimen militar... yo venia de un hogar muy humilde donde solo había para lo esencial. Yo estudie a base de becas, y luego me enrolé en los Cascos Alados, para combatir a la dictadura... luego, mis familiares murieron cuando vino la Invasión y vine a dar acá... He luchado muy duro para tener lo que tengo en estos momentos.

-Rebecca piensa que el dinero compra todo, hasta un marido... Se ha divorciado cuatro veces...

-Qué lastima. Una mujer tan bella.

-Es por causa de una situación de salud de mi hermana... -suspiró- Mi hermana es estéril. No puede tener hijos...

-Puedo entender su amargura... No poder tener un bebé...Es triste saber que no puedes darle descendencia al hombre con el que te casaste. Aunque pienso que una mujer que compra un hombre no tiene dignidad... o no se halla segura de su feminidad para conquistar a un hombre.

La miró intensamente, Esmeralda sintió que un violento tinte escarlata cubrió sus mejillas... Se había excedido...

-A Félix no le atrae mi hermana... de hecho, le atrae otra persona... Una compañera tuya...

-Sé quien es... se trata de Ariadna... Me lo temía.

-Desea vivir un amor total, perfecto, y una pasión abrasadora, que desafíe toda lógica.

-Al parecer, usted comparte la misma idea.

Se acercó seductor y Esmeralda casi pudo sentir su calor y el aroma de su colonia...

-Si, comparto esa idea... Me atraen chicas como tú...

-Bromea... y a la vez me halaga... pudiendo tener todas las chicas que quisiera... no creo que sea buena idea fijarse en mí.

-No lo tomes a broma...-dijo- poniendo las manos sobre sus una linda mujer... y le haces honor a tu país...

-Gracias- dijo intentando dominar el temblor que la estremecía por dentro al sentir aquellas manos tibias sobre sus hombros…-Aunque todo lo que brilla no es oro. Ya tendrá oportunidad de darse cuenta...

Entretanto, Ariadna seguía montando guardia frente a la mansión... El edificio era un palacete de dos pisos, Ariadna sintió una sensación extraña, de celos... y algo parecido a la compasión.

-¿Qué sucederá?... Si está sola no seria extraño que hicieran el amor...de todas maneras a ella le gusta él. Y tiene recursos para llevárselo a la cama... ¿Por qué la sola idea de imaginármelo en su cama con ella, me revuelve el estómago? ¿Qué te ocurre Ariadna Marisa Martinez? Eres policía... ¿Que rayos te importa que él se acueste con ella?

Decidió encender el radio del auto, para calmarse, a esa hora de la noche, los programas que daban eran rancheras o música romántica... Ariadna no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y angustia por su situación...

-Cuando otras tienen novio, o están por casarse, yo estoy aquí, sola sin otra compañía que el radio, y cazando delincuentes, todo esto por causa de un hombre que no le importo arrebatarnos los sueños y la razón de vivir...y nos quito el derecho a tener un hogar, cuando tienen un pasado que nos impide ser felices.

Impresionado por el aspecto de aquella mansión Félix esperaba en la sala, El señor Halloran padre, y la madre de Gus entraron poco después. La madre de los Halloran era exalumna de la Ciudadela Salesiana, en Los Ángeles y a pesar de la rabia y el rencor que su esposo le tenia al asesino de su hija ella como buena cristiana católica le había perdonado hacia mucho tiempo... y deseaba que el hijo que le quedaba se casara bien, aunque no fuera una chica de la misma posición social que ellos. Era una dama aristócrata aunque en su juventud antes de conocer al señor Halloran hubiera sido parte de la clase trabajadora. De modales refinados, que lo saludó cordialmente...

-Rebecca me ha hablado de usted... y Gus también, me alegro de que sean amigos, es una buena influencia para él, ya que son casi de la misma edad...

-El Doctor Brennan es Jefe de Residentes del Departamento de Neurocirugía del Hospital Sagrado Corazón, es un especialista muy importante y capacitado.

-Lo sé, hija... Recuerda que tu hermano también es Neurocirujano. Tiene aspecto de firmeza... me gusta que toda persona especialmente los médicos no dejen transparentar sus emociones.

-Mamá,- le advirtió Rebecca. No venimos a conversar cosas triviales. El Doctor Brennan es mi invitado.

-Y me gustaría hablar con él, pero más tarde... ahora procuren divertirse...

Abandonó la sala junto con su esposo, Rebecca sintiéndose en control de la situación, preparó un par de whiskies. Uno para ella y otro para él. El primero que tomó Brennan le entonó, y el segundo lo puso de un humor excelente. El tocadiscos dejaba oír un número de baile. Las puertas que daban a la sala, Las puertas que daban a la terraza, estaban abiertas, ella se le acercó, Félix la tomó en sus brazos, comenzando a bailar. Ariadna desde donde estaba, los vio.

-Lo logró, después de todo... El dinero, la belleza física y la posición social hacen lo que mi honestidad y pureza no. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen necesariamente que ser así?

La impotencia que sentía se mezcló con la compasión. El había caído en una trampa que se usaba desde que el mundo era mundo. Se quedó en la patrulla y encendió el radio. La música romántica hizo que Ariadna empezara a llorar, con desesperación, recordó la escena de la sala de descanso, y sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar igual que su cabeza. Sentía una fuerte atracción física por él, y el también por ella, se le notaba en la mirada...Su pasado le impedía acercarse a un hombre así, Los insultos, los regaños simplemente por que sí, sin razón ni motivos aparentes, los castigos injustos, las palabras ofensivas, las descalificaciones y por último, los golpes generalizados, y como terminó dejando su casa solo con lo que llevaba puesto, para no volver, aquella navidad que sin motivo no le tocó ni un presente, solo una bofetada que le sacó sangre de la boca y el espanto de saber que lo que pensaba hacer su padre cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Lo único que dejó sobre la cama antes de marcharse fue una nota que decía "Ganaron, no me busquen, no volverán a verme jamás... Desde este momento están muertos para mí". Y así había sido, no movieron un dedo para saber en donde estaba. Se había hecho camino sola... Y se sentía tan cansada... Cansada de luchar tanto para obtener nada.

Sintió deseos de encontrar quien la quisiera por ella misma no por su pasado. Pero, qué tenia en su interior para dar... cuando estaba llena de dolor y de rencor... estaba tan incapacitada para recibir amor y para darlo... todo dentro de ella estaba destruido... Félix su más cercano ideal estaría en estos momentos disfrutando de una noche de pasión... en brazos de aquella mujer sofisticada y sexy. ¿A qué otra cosa podía aspirar? Solo enfrentarse al peligro y al riesgo... y esperar que un día una bala loca acabara con su sufrimiento. Si, como leyó una vez en un libro de Vargas Vila, cuando la vida es un suplicio, la muerte es un deber.

Un ruido la alertó... en ese momento Felix salía de la mansión y abordaba un taxi, evidentemente contrariado. Hasta ahí había llegado su seguimiento... Ariadna tuvo que hacer gala de pericia en el manejo para seguir al taxi.

-¿Qué pasaría? Por estar compadeciéndome de mi misma... no puse atención a nada de lo que sucedió... Valiente detective soy yo...

Augustus lo vio llegar, con cara de disgusto... Intuyo lo que había pasado...

-¿Y eso? Pensé que después de todo Becca se había salido con la suya...

-Ni preguntes... - dijo Félix arrojando la corbata encima de una silla al igual que la chaqueta.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo, soy tu amigo...

-Tu hermana y tu padre quieren que yo opere a Wellington, para que esté bien el día de la ejecución, tu hermana casi se arrojó en mis brazos, para que lo hiciera.

-Ese rencor los está enfermando... imagino que debe estar furiosa por que la rechazaste.

-Sabe que hay otra... en mi vida. Aunque esa otra...no lo sabe.

-¿Estás hablándome de la misma mujer?

-Si, de Ariadna Martínez.

-Y yo estoy en las mismas. Esmeralda Galindo.

-Les expliqué que ese tumor quizás no pueda ser operable... que la enfermedad ha avanzado mucho... y que puede que no llegue vivo a la ejecución, pero parecen no entender.

-Me imaginaba que algo así podía ocurrir... Yo converse con Esmeralda Tiene valores morales muy firmes.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Estuvimos conversando sobre Paine, yo le hice saber que era el único que veía lo ocurrido sin apasionamientos... con objetividad... yo aconseje a Susan hasta donde pude... Si pasó lo que pasó fue por que ella se lo buscó, como Rebecca se va a buscar lo que se va a buscar si sigue como va.

-Le confesaste que te atraía...

-Si, y tiene el sonrojo más bello que he visto...Igual que Ariadna...

-Entonces no son mujeres experimentadas... me temo que si llegamos a donde queremos llegar nos vamos a llevar una grata y placentera sorpresa...

AL LLEGAR A LA ESTACION...

Ariadna tenía el rostro demacrado y tenso... por lo que acababa de vivir... Y eso no pasó inadvertido para Grace.

-¿Y, pasó lo que temías?

-No, por fortuna. No sucedió lo que yo pensaba, pero estuvo muy cerca de pasar...

-Menos mal. Eso hubiera sido un revés, esta noche tenemos que salir en un allanamiento, una casa cerca de Palm Beach, cercana al muelle, han reportado movimientos sospechosos. La idea es caerles esta misma noche. La casa esta bautizada como "La Crispina". Para que canalices todo ese exceso de adrenalina que tienes.

-Ellos trataron de sobornarlo para que opere a Wellington sin su consentimiento... Y ya nos amenazaron a nosotras.

-Esa mujer no sabe con quién se mete... Aunque no me extrañaría que intentara tener relaciones intimas con el para coaccionarlo, y no la culpo, pero si están ustedes en medio, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados. Ariadna, te paso esta vez el que no me informaras del seguimiento de anoche, pero en adelante cualquier movimiento me lo tienes que reportar.

-Está bien, capitán.

-Por fortuna, es un hombre que no se deja convencer así nada más. Ariadna, ve con cuidado, estas a un paso de quedar seriamente involucrada y eso es perjudicial para lo que estamos llevando a cabo, igualmente para tí Esmeralda, deben mantenerse al margen, pero sin dejar de mantenerse alerta. Hillary esta esperando una señal para ir a visitar a los Halloran. Están interfiriendo en un caso federal, y no se va a permitir.

Al salir de la oficina, Esmeralda le comenta a Ariadna en tono de angustia

-Nos sentamos en el pastel. No debí secundarte para que lo siguieras.

-No te preocupes, la culpa fue mía. Ella quiso tenderle una trampa y la que quedo con las cuerdas en la mano fue ella.

-Según Gus, ella se lo buscó. Dice que bastantes consejos le dio para que no llegaran las cosas a donde llegaron.

-¿Qué pasará si logra lo que quiere? Ella es rica, aunque Félix no necesite ese dinero por la herencia que le dejaron sus padres, si logra su cometido será multimillonario, pero ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa, al lado de una mujer que no ama, solo por una venganza? Actuar a merced de la coerción y la amenaza... y encima tener que fingir pasión... cuando en realidad no la siente, ni la vive, besar sin ganas, hacer el amor solo por obligación, para que esté satisfecha y tranquila, ya que esa es la que te da todo, incluso la clínica privada que tienes. Me revuelve el estómago...

-Sí, ya se que te da rabia.. y no creas que yo estoy en mejor posición. Ella no permitirá que yo me enrede con su hermano... Hillary tendrá que hacer algo.

Pensó en Gus y en todo lo ocurrido en Panamá. A veces una dulce calidez la cubría cuando pensaba en casarse, tener un novio, o tener un bebe. Sentía tristeza de ver en la situación que habían quedado, pero hasta eso se lo habían quitado, el derecho a tener una vida normal. Esa noche tendrían que participar en un allanamiento, en el que quizás habría refriega...

Esa tarde, Hillary Sorensen fue a la casa de los Halloran, estaba decidida a sacar del caso a Rebecca, no importaba los medios en que tuvieran que usar.

-¿Qué desea?

-Soy la doctora Hillary Sorensen, Procuradora Estatal, ¿Se encuentra el señor Halloran en casa?

-Si, pase, la atenderá, doctora.

Entró a un vestíbulo a todas luces lujoso... tal como se lo había descrito Ariadna. La interferencia de estas personas daría al traste con meses de investigación y ya estaban demasiado cerca.

-Pase, agente. La esperan.

-Gracias.

Hillary, con paso decidido, entró a la sala. Rebecca y su padre se hallaban en la biblioteca.

-Siéntese, agente... Me extraña su visita. No pensé que la Procuraduría Estatal se interesara en un asesino como Wellington.

-Nuestro interés no es él, señor Halloran. Esta íntimamente relacionado con el asunto que me trajo hasta acá. Si en algún momento leen los periódicos, estarán enterados de unos atentados algo extraños. Secuestros de funcionarios que trabajan en hospitales, que aparecen muertos y con señales de tortura, inexplicablemente, y con una señal de Media Luna en la espalda o en el pecho. Un grupo terrorista se adjudica la autoría de todos estos crímenes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Wellington?

-En la misma cárcel que se encuentra él general Noriega, está encerrado él. El grupo que se adjudica esas muertes tiene una lista de todos los participantes en la Invasión a Panamá, entre los cuales esta el doctor Halloran. Como verá, estamos en la pista de esos criminales, y nos hemos asegurado de poner unidades infiltradas en los hospitales, para cualquier eventualidad. Un traspié daría al traste con esto, y los criminales se escaparían.

-Dijo, unidades infiltradas...

-Si, son gente experimentada, que sabe lo que hace. Ese grupo esta cobrando venganza por lo ocurrido allá. Se tiene conocimientos de planes de una ola de secuestros y asesinatos estilo ajusticiamiento... que estremecerían Miami, a fin de distraer a la opinión pública y llevar a cabo una operación para sacar a Noriega de la cárcel y devolverlo a Panamá. De ahí iniciar un levantamiento armado en toda Latinoamérica, que tendría consecuencias impredecibles.

-No entiendo en qué estorbamos...

-Por su afán de que se haga justicia y cobrar lo que le hicieron a su hija están poniendo en riesgo a su hijo, y a su hermano. Usted amenazó con hacerle daño a mis unidades, y estas son mi responsabilidad... ellas no están interfiriendo con lo de Wellington... y usted lo sabe. Son heroínas nacionales, aunque en su tierra digan lo contrario. Gente entrenada en combate.

-¿Quienes son ellas?

-Sus identidades son secretas. No puedo revelarlas. En su momento, sabrá quiénes son. Son del componente femenino del escuadrón SWAT femenino...adscrito a la Procuraduría. Son gente que sabe lo que está haciendo, y que hará lo necesario para impedir que hayan mas muertos. Igual peligro corre el doctor Brennan, ya que el participó en ese asunto.

-Nos amenaza?

-Solo les advierto, cualquier cosa que les ocurra a mis unidades... sabré inmediatamente que son ustedes, y actuaré en consecuencia, ya sabe las leyes federales en cuanto a obstruir la labor de la justicia.- Se levantó de su asiento. - Es todo, me retiro.

Se retiró de la sala dejando al padre de Gus y a Rebecca sorprendidos y de una pieza.

-Resulta que tu hermano, está en la mira de unos criminales que buscan venganza por una situación de guerra.

-Y Félix también... Tendré que averiguar quienes son esas mujeres...

-Quizás no tengas que esperar mucho...

Félix se encontró con David Morrison, se veía preocupado y con expresión de angustia.

-Y esa cara...

-Me llegó un citatorio del Tribunal, mañana se decide si se le obliga o no a Wellington a operarse... Y él se resiste, después de saber lo que pretenden el padre de Susan y su hermana. Y no lo culpo.

-Tampoco yo, amigo... y en medio, están las chicas nuevas...

-Qué, no me digas que ya tienes favorita...

-Sí, -dijo con una sonrisa tímida- Se llama Belén Cristina López.

-Ya la vi, es el tipo acostumbrado... tu tienes un bebé, eres viudo. La ves como posible madre de tu bebé...

-Si, para qué negarlo... Me gusta la chica. ¿Tú tienes favorita entre ellas, verdad...?

-Si, mi favorita se llama Esmeralda Galindo... Y me encanta...

-Cofresí ni dice nada, de lo cual sale con Ciara... aunque cada día lo veo más colado por ella.

-Lo envidio, créeme, en medio de todos mis problemas, me gustaría estar como él.

Marcos escuchó lo sucedido y se lo contó a Ciara, en cierto modo la ayudaba para que pudieran ir un paso adelante de los demás, sobre todo de los Halloran, a pesar de que también era amigo de Gus, y lamentaba la muerte de la hermana de él, pero consideraba superficial y frívola a Rebecca y de antipático al padre de Gus aunque fuera su amigo. El era parte de los muchos latinoamericanos que vinieron a los Estados Unidos a buscar el "sueño americano", había tenido suerte y aprovecho las oportunidades de estudiar con una beca deportiva de baloncesto... pero no olvidaba sus raíces hispanas, de venezolano trabajador y humilde... y amaba entrañablemente a su panameña, que era del mismo estrato social... solo que ella también estaba estudiando y echando para adelante... a pesar de sus heridas interiores y y de sus dolores emocionales, había tenido más suerte que otros, por que era una chica inocente, inexperta a la que había que enseñarle a amar... y eso le ganaba aun más el corazón.

-Hola, linda... Tengo noticias para ti.

-Los cocotudos atacan de nuevo... me imagino que es eso...

-Si, con esa amenaza, puede echarse a perder lo que están haciendo... y lo peor, citaron a Gus y a Félix, van a obligar a Wellington a operarse.

-Mal comienza este baile... Tengo que decirte algo... hoy tengo que ir a allanamiento... Y me da miedo...

-Es tu primer allanamiento...

-Si. - En los ojos de Ciara se leía la tensión.

-Saldrás bien, amor...

-Eso espero...

Marcos hubiera querido abrazarla... besarla, darle cariño para que no sintiera tanto miedo... pero no quería que se supiera que ellos tenían una relación y menos que el estaba encubriendo a una policía. Y eso lo comprendía Ciara.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás...

-Me cuidaré por ti...

-Gracias, amor... - le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

Esa noche, el blindado de SWAT llevaba catorce mujeres y catorce hombres fuertemente armados... en el grupo iba el teniente Aldo Hernán Barrera Diaz, un puertorriqueño que en su juventud fue Marine, de los SEALS, a quien le inculcaron que el trabajo en equipo era primordial...

.-Bueno, aquí estamos... quiero que sepan algo... desde este momento, tienen que cuidarse las espaldas los unos a los otros... son gente despiadada que están acostumbrados a torturar, golpear y matar... no deben haber titubeos... Si no se rinden... Plomo con ellos... ¿Está claro?

-Si, señor- respondieron todos a una voz...

-El reparto es el siguiente, Hohenzollern, Matos, Camiletti, van con Ortega, López y Versiglia ; Marín, Kopecky, Jiménez van con Valdés, Martínez, Arias y Galindo. Yo comando al resto.

Salieron del blindado y se apostaron en la forma que el teniente les dijo que hicieran, Ciara pensaba en Marcos... ahora más que nunca se tenia que cuidar. Igual pensamiento tenían las demás...

Se sintieron ruidos, y alaridos de dolor...Era la señal convenida... Las chicas se apostaron en los lugares, y el teniente Barrera tomo el altoparlante y llamó

-Señores, esto es una redada... salgan con las manos en alto...

Se escucharon ráfagas de ametralladora, era la señal para que el teniente Barrera diera la orden de bajarlos...

-¡Bajenlos, a plomo limpio! Empiecen a cortarles el oxígeno...

Las chicas que estaban en el suelo con los rifles lanzabombas lacrimógenas empezaron a disparar dentro del galpón y en minutos el lugar se llenó de humo acre y picante... Las demás empezaron abrir candados a metrallazos y los dos contingentes entraron entre el humo acre y los gritos y toses de los terroristas...

-Manténganse juntos... no se separen...

Ellos empezaron a disparar... balas por todas partes, y las chicas iban avanzando y disparando, como si fueran batallón de combate... al momento las primeras bajas... Se escucharon maldiciones, gritos, y pasos apresurados.

-Estaban torturando a alguien... Yo creo que ni terminaron...

Los primeros cadáveres estaban en el suelo y algunos heridos graves, pero ningún cabecilla... Y eso frustro al teniente Barrera. Luego del zafarrancho, Ciara se acercó al teniente.

-Por lo menos se les incautó armas y literatura subversiva. Hubiera querido que se atrapara algún cabecilla.

El torturado era un medico del mismo hospital en que estaban Ciara, Esmeralda y Ariadna, en el asalto estaba una compañera nueva, María Inés Mendoza. Quien apenas tenía quince días con ellas, era muy aguerrida, a pesar de ser una novata.

-Para ser tu bautismo de fuego, fue un buen trabajo – dijo el teniente Barrera, cuando la chica se acercó.

-Gracias, teniente, se hizo lo que se pudo...- fue la somera respuesta de la chica.

-Me hubiera gustado colocar a Brisa entre las infiltradas. Es una muchacha inteligente, valiente y muy arriesgada.

-Cuando fue Casco Alado, hasta helicóptero pilotó. -dijo Grace, Maryland me la recomendó como una excelente unidad.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono celular de la mujer que conversaba con el teniente Barrera.

-¿Oigo?

-Grace, soy la teniente Strasser, policía austriaca, Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales. Tengo novedades para tí, sobre el doctor von Altenheim

-¿De qué se trata?

-Te envié un correo electrónico con toda la información, juzga por tí misma, pero tienes que ir con cuidado en ese caso.

-Te llamaré apenas vea el correo. Gracias por la asistencia.

-No te preocupes, siempre es un placer colaborar con el gobierno norteamericano en materia policíaca.

-Nos estaremos comunicando, gracias.

EN EL HOSPITAL...

Brisa se encontraba en la sala de espera, había llevado al doctor Quartermaine a la sala de operaciones, las torturas fueron crueles, a pesar de que solo habían empezado, y había perdido mucha sangre.

-Te preocupa él, verdad...

-Nunca me habían interesado los hombres, pero no se que me pasa con éste. - dijo María mirando con tristeza la puerta de la sala.

-Se recuperará... llegamos a tiempo, llegaste a tiempo...

A las chicas les tocaba otra ordalía al día siguiente... se trataba de la audiencia en el Tribunal para determinar si Paine Wellington debía ser operado o no. Y si obligarían a Félix Brennan a operarlo. Habían acusado al doctor de negligencia y conducta poco ética, y si se negaba a operar a Wellington, el Estado le obligaría. El teniente Barrera, según informes de inteligencia, tenia noticias de un posible atentado explosivo a las instalaciones de la Corte Estatal. Esa noche había sido el allanamiento de la Crispina, y aquellos hombres debían estar sedientos de sangre y de muertos.

Grace no estaría, por que había tenido que viajar de urgencia para Austria, para hacer las investigaciones sobre un cierto accidente que había tenido el doctor von Altenheim. Las primeras pistas estaban en su natal Austria, y de allí saltaban a Panamá. A Itziar no le pareció bien ese cambio, de dirección, pero no había más remedio. En ese momento se descubriría el verdadero oficio de Esmeralda y el de Ariadna. A su pesar también María estaría.

-¿Cómo sigue el herido?

-Cuando me fui, lo estaban operando. Los que lo atienden dicen que el pronóstico es reservado.

-Grave... debes sentirte muy mal.

-No tienes la menor idea. No es la primera vez que nuestros destinos se cruzan.

-¿Le conoces?

-Sí. El hizo trabajo comunitario en la misma clínica que Cofresí y Morrison. Lo atacaron como hicieron con Marcos. Afortunadamente, yo estuve allí para evitarlo.

-Marinés... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Puede que no te haya olvidado...

-¿Tú crees?

-Estos hombres no olvidan cosas como esa... Y menos un rostro como el tuyo.

-Si eso es así, tendré que dar muchas explicaciones. Sobre todo a él. Y no sé como andarán sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Dime algo, ¿es que acaso te gusta?

-Si, no lo he podido evitar. No sé si salga vivo de todo esto… Y si no sale… será para mí como morir por segunda vez… y de morir, se mueren mis esperanzas…

-¿El sabe cuales son tus sentimientos?

-No. Y no lo sabrá nunca.

-Yo que tu, no estaría tan segura… Recuerda que el sabe que le rescataste, al igual que Marcos sabe que Ciara lo rescato.

En ese momento, el doctor que lo operaba, salía de la sala de operaciones… ya había acabado.

-Doctor… - preguntó Brisa resuelta a saber de una sola vez la verdad… -¿Murió?

-No, esta en estado delicado, lo torturaron salvajemente, pero se lucho por salvarlo… las próximas setenta y dos horas son cruciales… solo queda esperar. El pronóstico es reservado.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Esta en la unidad de cuidados intensivos… puedes verlo, pero no te puedes quedar mucho tiempo… -La llevo a una sala para que se pusiera bata estéril, guantes y mascarilla. –Ten valor por lo que vas a ver… no es espectáculo apropiado para una jovencita.

Ella siguió al galeno y se puso la bata, los guantes y la mascarilla… y luego entró a la habitación donde estaba el herido…

Se veia tan vulnerable, lleno de tubos, luchando por atrapar la vida que se le escapaba… La chica acaricio su cabello con su manita enguantada…

-Vive… te lo ruego… No te dejes vencer por la muerte… vive… yo te espero para darte el cariño y la atención que necesitas… vive… por que si te vas, mi vida quedará en la oscuridad…

Como si la hubiera escuchado… ella tenia una mano sobre las de él, cuando sintio un suave apretón…era su mano, que se habia cerrado al sentir la de ella. Se salvaría…

Al salir de la unidad, Ciara se le acercó… estaba preocupada.

-Marinés… ¿se salvará? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor

-Pronostico reservado… - suspiró- acabo de entrar a verlo…

-Imagino que estará intubado, y lleno de vendas…

-Las mayores heridas están en el pecho y torso… Lo maltrataron mucho…- sollozó…

-Marinés… estas cansada, te vas a enfermar… vamos a casa para que te cambies, comas algo y descanses, se lo mucho que te importa y lo mucho que lo quieres… Pero enferma, no vas a servirle de nada.

La chica la miró… en ese momento llegaba Marco Cofresí. El era amigo del herido, puesto que habian compartido la misma suerte… en aquel penal.

-No ha muerto, Marco… afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo… pero lo lastimaron mucho…

-A ti te debe la vida, Marinés… no va a tener palabras para agradecértelo…

-Ciara quiere que me vaya para que pueda descansar… pero no quiero dejarlo solo…

-Solo por un par de horas… aquí poco o nada puedes hacer… anda a descansar…

Marinés, salio del hospital con sus compañeros, era la imagen de la desolación y la tristeza. En ese momento, llegaban las otras compañeras de Ciara y María.

-Yo a ella la conozco… es la chica que trabaja en el piso donde laboran Brennan y Halloran.

-No digas nada, ellos no lo saben…

-No te preocupes, si lo van a saber, no lo van a saber por mí.

Ciara no sabía en que forma decirle que su padre tal vez estaría involucrado en ese asunto…

-Estás muy callada…

-Hay algo que debo decirte… ya sabemos quienes dirigen estos atentados…

-¿Se trata acaso de lo que me dijiste?

-Si… lo comprobé anoche… quise acabar con él, pero… escapó. Ya sabe que yo estoy metida en esto…

-Ciara, entonces… corres peligro.

-Si, por desgracia, y tu también… temo por ti y por mi… por lo que pueda pasar… Matamos a varios, pero no atrapamos a los principales… hasta von Altenheim peligra.

-Ese más, después de aquello… y creo que más van detrás de mí.

Grace Brucelheimer, dio un respingo en su asiento… De Austria llegó un informe… Heinrich habia tenido un accidente hacia tiempo atrás y fue operado…

-De saber esto, se me va una de las más importantes del caso… Y la más importante…

Hillary Sorensen, procuradora en ejercicio, asintió. Era un buen equipo, y más por que la chica la habia asistido en campaña, se decía que ella seria la delfina para ocupar su puesto… No solo era una buena detective, sino una brillante abogada, aunque ahora hiciera de infiltrada. Si se enteraba de que tipo de operación le hicieron a él, adiós caso.

-Urge tu presencia en Austria…

-Si… tendré que entrevistarme con Adelhaide Strasser, de la Polizei Austriaca.

-Descuida, las chicas estarán protegidas, aunque estos boches salen del polvo de la tierra… como dice Singerson.

Al partir, Itziar sintió un raro presentimiento… como si cuando regresara ella las cosas estarían diferentes… y no se equivocaba.

Acababan de acusar a Félix Brennan de negligencia si operaba a Paine Wellington. Este no deseaba operarse, e iba a escenificarse el juicio para decidir si obligaban a Paine a operarse.

Varios agentes de policía estarían en el edificio de la corte estatal, para seguridad de los propios involucrados… alli estarían los Halloran… y Felix…

Sabrían la verdadera identidad de las chicas que estaban infiltradas… y esa tarde, se escenificaría un cruento atentado terrorista…

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí… ya saben que hacer si se presentan problemas, que no dudo que se presentarán.

Dos autos blindados de SWAT y un potente dispositivo de seguridad rodeaban el edificio de la Corte Estatal… en ese momento seria el bautismo de fuego de las chicas del equipo de la Procuraduría Estatal… y tambien seria el lugar donde la Procuradora en ejercicio encontraría la muerte… dejando a Itziar Valdés en el puesto… con muchas explicaciones que ofrecer.

Todos los efectivos de SWAT estaban fuertemente armados, y en sus debidas posiciones, habia incluso francotiradores y un helicóptero policial sobrevolaba el lugar… se podia cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, y sobraban rebanadas.

Juan Ernesto Flores, hondureño de origen, que tenia quince años de ser policia y casi veinticinco de estar en los Estados Unidos observaba la preocupada faz de la oficial Belén Cristina López.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estás palida y con expresión de que va a pasar algo…

-No sé, Juan, estoy inquieta desde ayer… esto se ve mal… no sé, tengo un feo presentimiento… Estar aquí, sola sin saber que pasa en la audiencia… me pone la carne de gallina.

-¿Con Morrison? Ese se sabe defender, es un medico con una preparación amplia… es un especialista… saldrá bien librado

-No es él quien me preocupa… es nuestra jefa… Hillary es procuradora en ejercicio… y es un blanco principal…

No disimules, tambien te preocupa él… Hoy se decide lo de Wellington… y esos ricachos estan sedientos de venganza, buscan quien les pague los platos rotos, aunque tu no lo hayas hecho… odian todo lo que huela a pobre.

-Suenas resentido…

-Si… por que se como se expresan de ustedes… conozco vuestra historia, cuando recién formaron parte del precinto como operadoras 911 nos dijeron que debíamos tratarlas con respeto, que eran heroínas nacionales, que arriesgaron la vida y todo lo que tenían por ver su país libre de una dictadura, como en su momento lo hicimos nosotros, los nicaragüenses y los salvadoreños, ellos no valoran eso… nunca tuvieron que decidir entre su familia y su patria… ni tuvieron que enfrentar todo lo que ustedes enfrentaron… Lo tuyo por ese medico, va más allá de una simple preocupación… no me engañes, yo también tengo hijas de tu edad y se cuando andan enamoriscadas.

-No me preguntes más, Juan, por favor… bien se que aunque quiera aspirar a un hombre así, esta prohibido para mí.

Igual preocupación tenia Esmeralda que estaba en uno de los pasillos, confundida con otros uniformados que estaban en espera de cualquier eventualidad… Estaba en los pasillos cercanos a la sala de audiencia…

-¿Qué estará pasando…?

En la sala de audiencias… El juicio se desarrolló con normalidad, Grace estaba abajo, en uno de los blindados, con un chaleco antibalas… al igual que el teniente Aldo Barrera.

-No me gusta esta calma… todo esta demasiado tranquilo…

-¿Temes que pase algo?

-Lo afirmaría… esta calma no es nada normal.

Rebecca, su madre, Gus iban llegando, fue en ese momento cuando vio a Esmeralda…

-¿A dónde vas, hijo? – preguntó su madre…

-Acabo de ver a alguien que conozco… adelántense… luego las alcanzo…

Y se dirigió a donde estaban los oficiales que custodiaban el pasillo… Esmeralda al verlo se puso pálida…

-No te escondas, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano… no estas haciendo nada malo… además, recuerda que él es un ex marine, y participó en lo que pasó en tu país… y eso lo hace blanco perfecto para los criminales que andan dándonos dolores de cabeza y estómago con cada marine que matan…

-¿Y qué se supone que le diré?

-La verdad- dijo la capitana Rhiannon Flanagan…-El participó en la Guerra del Golfo y en lo de tu país, debe saber que es un blanco principal… y que si nadie hace nada, su madre terminara no solo llorando por la hija que le pasó lo que le pasó por andar de infiel, sino por ella y por el hijo mayor, que bien mirado es preferible que quede en tus manos y no despedazado por un mal nacido terrorista. Se enojará, lo sabes, pero si tiene tres dedos de frente y algo de cerebro, comprenderá.

-Es cierto, Esmeralda… - dijo Oscar Huancaina… peruano que tenia veintiocho años de ser policía. –Enfrenta las cosas… no te escondas… sabemos que eres una mujer valiente…

Lo vio mirarla sorprendido… y ella se acercó…

-Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte asi, tienes unos minutos para que hablemos… esto tiene su razón de ser.

-Entremos en esa sala… aun faltan un par de horas para el juicio… tienes que explicar muchas cosas…

Y entraron en esa sala… al verse sola con él, tembló, pero tenia que decirle la verdad…

-Estoy esperando…- dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho…

-Yo… soy policía. Estoy infiltrada en el Hospital por causa de los atentados ultimos… en el hospital donde estás hubo ya dos muertos… creo que de eso debes estar enterado…

-Algo leí en los periódicos… nunca confié en el cuerpo policial, generalmente cuando se les necesita, nunca están.

-Ese no es mi caso. Yo entre en esto por circunstancias especiales… - se acercó a la ventana del salón y miró hacia fuera…-Fui del grupo de Maryland Ainsworth, concretamente, era del grupo de francotiradoras…por eso entre en esa investigación… somos las únicas que podemos hacerle frente a esta gente, que no son cualquier asesino, ni cualquier ladrón… Y no es el único estado que esta lidiando con estos criminales… Washington, Massachussets, Florida y Hawai y al parecer, California también…

El permanecía en silencio… y ella sintió el frío de su mirada… a pesar del dolor que sentía, se volvió…

-Los cadáveres de tus compañeros estaban tan despedazados que la forense no sabia por donde empezar… y yo no quiero que termines así. Ni siquiera sabía que me iba a tocar velar por tu seguridad y por que no te ocurriera nada malo… pero cuando lo supe, y supe lo que le paso a tu hermana… me juré que si tu madre lloró cuando "ese" la mató, no volvería a llorar por ningún otro de sus hijos y menos por ti, si en mis manos estaba impedirlo… -dijo casi ahogándose con su llanto… que rodaba incontenible- Se que no me vas a creer, pero es la verdad, prefiero que lo que te vaya a ocurrir, me pase a mí… puede que ya me haya ganado el odio de tu hermana y lo siento… ella nunca tuvo que sacrificar nada en su vida, todo lo tuvo en cuna de oro, en cambio yo tuve que dejar patria, familia, amigos, para probar suerte en otro país, por que en su tierra corría peligro… solo por gritar libertad, nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a un destino poco cierto por librar a su tierra de la maldad, la corrupción y la crueldad de una tiranía que asolaba todo a su paso… Es fácil odiar a quien valientemente puso su pecho para que lo agujerearan cuando su pais se lo pidio, sin importarle nada, por que su patria era primero que todo, incluyendo su vida. No oculto que soy una chica con demasiado dolor dentro de su alma, por todo lo que perdio y lo que sufrio para ver su patria en democracia, que se siente indigna del uniforme que lleva y de un porvenir mejor que el que tiene, y que si es para pasar el resto de la vida sola y sin cariño prefiere que la bala que va a ser para el hombre que ama sin esperanzas de ser correspondida, le toque a ella antes que a él… ¿Querías la verdad?... ahí la tienes… decide entonces, si me crees o no.

Y salio de la sala, dejándole solo… al llegar donde sus compañeros, se refugio en los brazos de la capitán Flanagan…

-Ya, criatura, has sido muy valiente al enfrentarlo, tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo… ahora, que piense en lo que le dijiste…

Gus salio en el preciso momento en que la jefa del equipo terminaba de calmar a la compungida chica… En ese momento, Rebecca se acercó

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya va a empezar el juicio…

-Tenía que resolver un asunto importante…

-¿De que se trataba?

-Después le explico a mamá… a ti no tengo por que darte explicaciones, y menos si vas a empeorar aun más las cosas… vamos, nos esperan.

Y entraron en la sala de audiencias… Gus antes de entrar, miró a la chica… y resonó en su mente nuevamente la frase "si es para pasar el resto de la vida sola y sin cariño prefiero que la bala que va a ser para el hombre que amo sin esperanzas de ser correspondida, me toque a mí antes que a él…" y entró en la sala.

-Cobra ánimo, volteó a mirar donde estabas… no esta perdido todo…

Estaban los padres del chico asesinado, además de ellos… junto con dos prestigiosos abogados, y el jefe de la Procuraduría Estatal… junto con los abogados de la defensa… aquello prometía ser largo…

Los interrogatorios fueron largos… A Félix, en un receso, se le acercó Gus…

-Acabo de descubrir algo… que tal si te digo que las chicas que miramos, no son enfermeras…

-¿Qué disparate estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste… acabo de ver a Esmeralda en el pasillo con otros policías… parece que los asesinatos de nuestros compañeros, son parte de una escalada terrorista… están matando a todos los que participaron en lo de Panamá… y las chicas que miramos, son parte del grupo de resistencia que ayudó a sacar al dictador… esas son las que están a cargo de nuestra protección… yo que tu empiezo a investigar… te llevarías una sorpresa con Ariadna.

Abajo, los dos blindados, vieron llegar un par de vehículos sospechosos… era lo que estaban esperando…

-A sus puestos… creo que llego lo que esperábamos…

-Alerten a todas las unidades… que estén preparados…

Todas las unidades que cercaban las calles contiguas al edificio de la Corte, estaban alerta… En el piso alto, el fiscal había concluido el interrogatorio de uno de los testigos, y el abogado defensor actuaba en ese momento… Poco faltaba para que le tocara el turno a Félix, en ese momento vio a Ariadna entre el grupo de policías con arreos del grupo antiterrorismo… fue un breve instante, por que ella tuvo que dejar la sala para ir a vigilar en el pasillo.

-Entonces… era verdad… Gus tiene razón…

Ya lo llamaban para que ocupara su lugar en el estrado y dio inicio al interrogatorio.

-Doctor Brennan- dijo el fiscal- ¿De ser operado, el señor Wellington estaría consciente y en sus cinco sentidos, para el día de la ejecución?

-No hay forma de saberlo, no puede darse ningún dato positivo sobre esta enfermedad .

-¿No es cierto que Paine Wellington ha dado cierta cantidad de dinero en calidad de donativos para el hospital donde usted labora?

-Es cierto, de eso hace más de diez años, y nada tiene que ver con este triste asunto

-Paine puede interrumpir su subvención anual al hospital…¿No es esto cierto, doctor?

Una serie de murmullos se alzaron en la sala… Paine levantó la vista y miró a su amigo.

-Si, señor, así es… en el momento que lo estime conveniente.

-¿No considera a Paine como su amigo?

-Si, aunque no íntimo. Cuando lo conocí me agradó y me sigue agradando a pesar de lo que pasó. No avalo lo que hizo, aunque comprendo por qué… Yo ahora me encuentro enamorado de una mujer… que si bien, no es de mi circulo social, se que no va detrás de mi por mi dinero ni por mi físico. Si ella me fallara como lo hizo la hermana de Augustus, tal vez haría lo mismo, por eso lo comprendo…pero no lo exime de cumplir su condena.

-Si no muriese de muerte natural… o enloqueciese…

-Así es.

-Lo operaría, en aso de que un tribunal lo ordenase….

-Si… de no hacerlo, estaría incurriendo en una falta.

-¿Y si el se niega?

-Sospecho que el tribunal ordenaria que se realizara la operación, en manos de un cirujano especializado en caso de que no pudiese hacerlo yo.

-Una ultima pregunta…- dijo el abogado de la defensa- ¿A usted, se le acercó alguien para decirle que deseaba que hiciera la operación para que pudiese ser ejecutado?

El miró hacia donde estaban los padres de Gus y miró al mismo, que asintio… aunque fueran sus padres… tenia que decir la verdad. Y no por eso dejaba de ser su amigo…

-Si, su señoría… en efecto…

-¿Puede decir el nombre de las personas que les hicieron tal propuesta?

-Si… Miss Halloran y su padre….

La esposa del señor Halloran y madre de Rebecca se llevo la mano a la frente… aquello era una vergüenza… Un murmullo se levanto como ola en la sala tanto que el Juez tuvo que poner orden.

-¿Deseaban que usted les diera la seguridad de que Wellington viviría y estaría sano para su ejecución?

-Así fue…

La audiencia cayó en un receso, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta que estaban armando una emboscada.

-A sus puestos todos… Ya bajan… hay receso…

El teniente Barrera daba las ultimas instrucciones a sus oficiales…

-Aseguren el perímetro… recuerden que hay gente pesada, que de salir muerto alguien… serán nuestras cabezas las que caigan. Desde este momento se acaban los ruidos y la charla. Abran bien los ojos, y agucen el oído… apenas escuchen balas empiecen a disparar.

Y no se equivocaba… tres autos rodearon el edificio de la Corte Estatal.

En medio del receso se escenifico una discusión, que hizo que las cosas se complicaran más. El padre de Gus se acercó en forma airada a Félix… y la Procuradora Estatal, se acercó tambien, no iba a permitir que ofendieran a su equipo, al igual que Maryland Ainsworth.

-Joven, si Wellington muere en la sala de operaciones, yo lo acusaré de negligencia, y lo hare responsable de que el crimen de mi hija quede impune…

-Papá, calmate- dijo Gus, agarrándolo para impedir que le pegara a Félix- Con eso no vas a ganar nada…

-Puede hacerlo- gritó Felix- No puedo evitarlo, máteme si con eso cree que arregla algo…

Ariadna sin pensarlo mucho, llevó su mano al cinto, donde tenia su revólver, estaba dispuesta a dispararle… aunque eso significara perder a su amiga Esmeralda, quien estaba en la misma actitud…

-¡Calmense todos, por el amor de Dios! –dijo la doctora Sorensen, visiblemente alterada- Esto no es una cantina…

-A usted nadie la ha llamado… no se meta en esto…

-Me meto, por que hace unos días amenazaron a mi equipo, y eso no lo voy a aceptar… más cuando son mujeres que fueron victimas de cosas muy feas en su tierra y que a la hora de demostrar valor… son tan valientes como cualquier oficial de Marina…

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, señores- dijo la juez Ruíz Beitía. –El doctor Brennan fue objeto de soborno… y eso ustedes saben que es delito… Es un neurocirujano respetable, con una bien ganada fama, encima con mucho sentido de la ética y el honor en una profesión tan difícil como la medicina… Ustedes son los que en un afán de venganza, pretenden irse sobre todo el que no esté de acuerdo con su forma de pensar en este asunto… Ningún inocente tiene por que pagar los platos rotos en algo que nada tuvieron que ver. Que pague el responsable, no el que no ha hecho nada.

Doctora… si tuviera usted un hijo…

-Tengo dos, y son agentes del FBI, uno casado con una chica panameña que también fue heroína nacional… y me enorgullece mi nuera, por que se que no vacilaría en exponer su vida por salvar la de mi hijo, y la de mis nietos… Por eso estoy de acuerdo con Hillary… La venganza y el odio jamás han sido la solución para los males de este mundo… Y los que acaban pagando un alto precio por eso son la gente que nada tiene que ver en esto. Y si tuviese un hijo en esas condiciones, dejaría que la ley y los tribunales hagan su trabajo… No voy a tomarme la ley por mi mano… haría más daño que bien, y lo peor… terminaría siendo igual al asesino que mato a mi hijo.

Maryland Ainsworth se acercó… a defender a sus hijas…a las chicas que vio llorar… padecer la muerte de sus madres y de sus seres queridos… las chicas que se sintieron indignas de tener un cariño sincero a su lado.

-Insinúa que Paine Wellington no será ejecutado…

-No insinuó nada… Si su hija hubiese sido la mía- dijo Maryland – Nada ganaría con cobrarle su muerte a toda chica pobre que pase por mi vida o por mi empresa… la venganza y la ley del talión solo han traído soledad, desesperación y penas a gente que nada han hecho para merecer ser eternamente desdichadas… cuando son chicas que se han casi dejado despellejar por ver a su patria en libertad y con garantías democráticas… que sacrificaron todo por ella… y por sus familias… no se como habrá sido su vida, señora, ni me interesa tampoco saberlo… pero yo fui testigo de cosas muy tristes… su hija amenazó seriamente a mis chicas y tiene que saber, que no son árbol sin sombra, ni son marías desamparadas… me tienen a mí y al almirante Mc Allister y si tienen problemas, no vacilaremos en defenderlas… Migración ya sabe el estatus especial, que tienen estas chicas… un estatus irrevocable… por si a su hija se le ocurre averiguar… y movimiento que haga, movimiento que le corto. A mis hijas, no me las toca ninguno para hacerles daño… por que se las van a ver no solo conmigo sino con todo un clan.

-No las he amenazado…

-Ahora se niega… después de haber dicho que haría que lamentaran haber venido a este país y que maldijeran hasta la hora en que nacieron… una actitud muy conveniente… señorita Rebecca, se nota que usted no sabe ser mujer cuando tiene que serlo, por que en eso mis hijas, le dan clases.

Grant Mc Allister también estaba allí… para defender a sus hijas…

-Si hubiera sido mi hija, jamás la hubiese dejado tener esa clase de conducta… a una chica se le ponen reglas y parámetros de conducta ética… cosa que mis hijas aprendieron desde pequeñas… y sacrificaron todo por que sus progenitores querían que colgaran el pudor, la decencia y el recato en una silla, al igual que la inocencia… Ellas querian un país mejor… una mejor vida, garantias fundamentales… y que encontraron… soledad, odios, envidias… que no se sabe de donde salen, a menos que lo que envidien sea cerebro… por que ellas estudian en la Universidad, por que riquezas no tienen… y en cuanto a sus padres… que puedo decirles… prefirieron a un tirano antes que a sus hogares, cuando todos sabemos que el pobre pueblo se desangra, lastima y bota a sus seres queridos… mientras todos los politicos se mezclan en el mismo plato en los Country Clubs para gente rica.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos apresurados, gritos, y disparos… era evidente que habian tomado por asalto el edificio…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No hay tiempo para pensar… arrójense al suelo…

Todos se tiraron al suelo… un grupo de policias del escuadron de Armas y Tacticas subieron por las escaleras… corriendo…

-Perímetro asegurado…que todos se queden en sus posiciones… Ariadna y Esmeralda estaban en el grupo… Gus y Félix vieron a las chicas… era cierto, ambas eran policías… Huancaina y Prieto se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones al igual que Rhiannon Flanagan. Unos enmascarados fuertemente armados subieron al piso alto… se escucharon ráfagas de ametralladora… El padre de Gus solo pudo ver cuando uno de ellos le disparaba a la doctora Sorensen en la espalda, matándola instantáneamente…

-¡Hillary, Nooo!- gritó Irena Ruíz Beitia cuando vio caer herida a su compañera…

Itziar que estaba en el grupo, empezó a disparar a los enmascarados, que respondían al fuego, en ese momento, el padre de Gus fue herido en un brazo, y Esmeralda le disparó certeramente al pistolero, que se desplomó, cayendo por el balcón interno que daba al vestíbulo de la Corte Estatal.

-¡Corre, Ciara, se escapan… ¡

Ciara ni corta ni perezosa, salio junto con Marinés a intentar atrapar a los enmascarados… Marinés le disparó al vidrio del coche…

El coche derrapo y haciendo un chirrido de frenos horrible salio de los estacionamientos, siendo perseguido por diez autos patrullas…

-No podremos alcanzarlos…

-Mari, trata de estabilizar el auto… voy a intentar darle al deposito de gasolina…

-No creo que puedas darle, van demasiado rápido…

Ciara se salio por la ventana de la patrulla para cuadrar puntería, le dolian los brazos y la espalda al tratar de mantener el equilibrio sentada en el borde de la puerta del patrulla… tenia solo una oportunidad…

Cuadró puntería… y disparó, dándole al deposito de gasolina del auto, haciéndolo explotar en llamas junto con sus ocupantes… El otro auto, escapó…

-Ya no lo alcanzamos… regresemos…

En la Corte estaban las ambulancias… Itziar que corrio hacia Hillary apenas le disparaban miraba los boquetes abiertos en su espalda y nuca… ya no habia remedio… estaba muerta…Itziar miró al alterado padre de Gus y le dijo…

-¡Ya tiene lo que quería, la Procuradora está muerta por su culpa! – gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abalanzó encima del hombre arañandole la cara con ambas manos…

-¡Quítenme a esta fiera de encima!- gritó asustado.

Rebecca se acercó a defender a su padre cuando sintió que un puño de hierro se estrelló en su rostro… al volverse vio a una chica de uniforme azul que se le abalanzo encima, apretándole el cuello impidiéndole respirar…

-¡Habla ahora, zorra, que nunca tuviste que defender la libertad de tu país ante la tiranía… habla ahora, cobarde… que te escudas tras tu poder y tu plata para arruinarle la vida a los débiles e indefensos, yo si soy valiente, por que a gente como tú las despacho al mismísimo infierno! –gritaba Belén Cristina que apretaba fuerte el cuello de Rebecca, que boqueaba buscando aire…

-Ya, Belén, de nada sirve que la mates… ya la procuradora murió… -dijo Esmeralda tratando de calmar a su enfurecida compañera…

Grant se acercó y desamarro a la enfurecida chica…

-¡Me las pagarás, maldita indocumentada!

-¡Donde quieras y cuando quieras, que ganas tengo de descargarte mi revólver… yo soy un soldado, no una cobarde que compra el amor por que nadie la quiere, un campo que jamás va a dar fruto por que es estéril!

-¡Te lo quito y con ese mismo te mato!

-¡Dale pues, inténtalo!- dijo sacándolo y apuntándole –Y aquí mismo le saco las lágrimas a tu madre….Yo no disparo a herir, en tu caso disparo a matar… Que ganas tengo de cobrar con sangre todo el daño que me hicieron… dale, si eres valiente…

-¡Cálmense, chicas, por Dios! –dijo Grace interponiendose entre ambas, intentando calmarlas, ambas habian perdido los estribos.

Aldo Barrera se acercó a Rebecca por detrás y la sujeto fuertemente….ella debatiéndose gritaba…

-¡Suélteme desgraciado!

-¡Hasta que se calme, y se comporte como una dama, que está muy lejos de ser…! ¡O tendré que fracturarle un brazo para que se quede quieta…! - le dijo Aldo con firmeza, apretando más el cerco.

Las ambulancias empezaron a llegar para recoger a los heridos, que eran diez y el cadáver de la Procuradora… Itziar, con su uniforme de la Procuraduría, manchado de sangre, recordaba al vestido salpicado de sangre de la entonces Primera Dama de los Estados Unidos, Jacqueline Kennedy… Y las chicas que veían con impotencia como se llevaban el cadáver de su amiga y jefe… ahora la situación cambiaría para peor…

-Ni se atreva a tocar a mis hijas… el estatus migratorio de estas chicas es irrevocable, hable con quien hable… ni en el Senado le harán caso. Mucho menos el Presidente Bush, que sabe por que están ellas aquí.

Augustus Halloran miró al almirante Mc Allister, que a pesar de estar vestido de civil, era todavía militar en ejercicio. La madre de Gus y Rebecca todavía estaba impresionada por lo ocurrido… había estado cerca de perder la vida… entendía que la reacción de las chicas, era por el asesinato de la brillante abogada, que las había defendido hasta sus últimos momentos…

Gus, con gesto avergonzado, se acercó a su madre… que lloraba…inconsolable, el estrés la estaba matando… esos rencores de su esposo y de su hija mayor la estaban matando.

-Mamá, yo no hubiera querido que pasara…

-Tranquilo, hijo, no es tu culpa… tu padre es otro hombre desde que mataron a Susan… y tu hermana lo secunda… en casa, el único equilibrado eres tú… Ellos me están matando en vida…

-Y pensar que Esmeralda le salvó la vida… ya que a él lo iban a matar también… ella disparo primero y mató al terrorista…

Esmeralda se les acercó…

-Señora… siento que haya pasado esto, actué como mi deber lo indicaba…

-Lo sé, hija…y te lo agradezco… aunque con esto estoy sufriendo mucho…

Esmeralda recordó a su madre, que había muerto de cáncer en Panamá, durante la Invasión… y le dijo a Gus…

-Esto acabará por matar a tu madre… pareciera que ya a tu padre no le importa ni con ella…

-¡Qué sabes tú, de esto! –dijo Gus…

-Se más que tú, por que mi padre con su odio, sus desplantes de cólera y su neurosis mató a la mía… yo vivo esperando el momento de vengarme… y duermo con un revolver bajo mi almohada en espera de que venga para cobrarlas todas… el hizo de mi lo que soy, un cascaron que camina, antes que mujer… Un despojo humano, aunque lo tape con maquillaje, lo enmascare con perfume y lo vista con minifalda.

En la mirada cansada y triste de la chica, vio la soledad, el frío de una vida marcada por el maltrato físico y emocional… y se sintió avergonzado… el lo había tenido todo, mientras que ella… solo Dios sabría las carencias que habría tenido que pasar, para estar en donde estaba.

Belén vio a David Morrison que se acercaba a ella con expresión preocupada, mientras la examinaban los paramédicos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… Con dolor de cabeza, pero no me la arrancaron…- sonrió con tristeza.

-Belén, yo…

-No me hagas preguntas, que no puedo responder ahora… he vuelto a nacer…

-Nosotros somos blancos privilegiados… según me explicaron…

-Si… Y también el señor Halloran, por ser coronel de la Marina… tanto él como su hijo corren peligro, esos criminales matan todo lo que huela a gringo.

-El caso Halloran-Wellington-Stein… con razón, la publicidad, hizo lo suyo…. Belen, princesa, yo no te juzgo…-dijo tomandola por la barbilla… algo sospechaba yo… pero no estaba seguro…

Luego de que la examinaran los paramédicos al pasar por el lugar donde estaba el auto que se quemó fuego que causó la explosión del auto, Belén se encontró con una cartera en el suelo, parcialmente chamuscada.

-Me acabo de encontrar esto… - dijo poniendo la cartera dentro de una bolsa de plástico, y se la entrega a uno de los de Criminalística.

La cartera pertenecía a Jesús Martínez, caricaturista de un diario panameño que había sido expropiado por los militares en los tiempos de la dictadura a una familia de la rancia oligarquía…al ser desempleado se unió al terrorismo… era el padre de Ariadna…

-Menos mal que no le tocó a la hija… eso la hubiese destrozado…

En ese momento, Belén miró a David a los ojos… estos ojos azules, que la miraban no con enojo y rabia sino con admiración y cariño… Se sintió incómoda y bajo la vista.

-Antes de que juzguen injustamente a mis chicas, ellas cumplían ordenes…-dijo la capitán Brucelheimer- No tienen la culpa de que todo se torciera…

-No soy tan intransigente, capitán, yo también viví la Invasión, y me duele más no haberme encontrado con Belén allá. Se hubieran evitado muchas cosas.

-¿Cuál es su explicación? – dijo Gus…

-Se trata de que esos enmascarados son parte de la misma organización que mató a esos seis médicos hace tres meses atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Está segura de lo que dice?

-Sí, y el FBI… está en esto. Es un asunto de orden político… Aquí están las listas… - Y le mostró las listas… en esas listas estaban un montón de nombres que ellos conocían…

-Casi todos son compañeros de aquellos días en la Marina, que estuvieron allí…

-Hubiese preferido que nos dijeran la verdad…

-Si lo hacían no solo los ponían en peligro, sino ellas mismas lo corrían… No queríamos mas derramamiento de sangre innecesario… estos andan un paso delante de nosotras

-La prensa, ahora comenzará a alborotarlo todo… El revuelo no fue pequeño en el precinto. Ciara, Belén, Esmeralda y Ariadna que ya sabia que su verdugo había pasado a mejor vida, estaban en el hospital…

-A quien pondrán en el puesto de Hillary…

-A Itziar… ella es la segunda… le toca ser suplente… mientras acaba su periodo…

-Ella debe sentirse mal por todo este lío…

-¿Cuándo la entierran?

-Mañana… será un entierro bajo férreas medidas de seguridad…

-Asuntos Internos me crucificara por agredir al padre de Gus… y ni que decir de lo de Belén…

-Aunque David se ofreció a atestiguar… para que no despidan a Belén…

-Es injusto, más teniendo en cuenta de que la tal Rebecca fue la que provocó… que sabe ella de lo que pasamos nosotras…

-Crees que nos dispersen…

-Es lo más probable, aunque no creo que Itziar lo permita… seria como romper lo que se hizo en Washington… allá también la cosa anda fea… allá esta Analida Linares, en Hawai está Adalgisa Salinas, en Boston esta Ornella Maitín, en California Rebeca Araúz, y acá hasta hace poco Hillary, cuyo lugar ocupará Itziar…

-A W ellington lo llevarán al mismo lugar donde tienen preso a Noriega… aunque David va a pelear para que no envíen allá a Belén en calidad de custodia penitenciaria… el fue testigo de lo que pasó… y Félix también… Un castigo injusto por una cosa que ellos mismos provocaron a pesar de que tienen la razon por que le mataron un miembro de su familia, pero eso no los exime de haber atacado a dos policías, y con que ese señor puede resultar sospechoso en el asesinato de Hillary…

La que se salvo de todo es Marinés… Ella esta en el Hospital pero en otro piso… tu sabes el doctor Quartermaine, también fue torturado y esta restableciéndose de sus heridas.

Gus también estaba en espera de que los abogados de Asuntos Internos lo llamaran.

-Siento haber tratado a tu hermana así…

-Olvídalo, yo presencie lo que paso, y ella provocó, demasiado fuera que no le hubieran hecho un daño.

-Ofendió a mis compañeras… y las amenazó… yo tenia que defenderlas… para bien o para mal, compartimos muchas cosas, entre esas tragedias y dolor… somos hermanas en dolor y desdicha… lazos mas fuertes que los lazos de sangre.

-Lo sé… No lo ignoro…

Belén salio del interrogatorio, David le dijo al verla salir…

-No te vayas, quiero hablar contigo apenas termine el interrogatorio…

Félix estaba allí, no estaba molesto, gracias a Ariadna estaba vivo… lo que le dolía era que no le hubieran dicho nada…

-¿Cómo terminó todo?

-Me preguntaron solo sobre el incidente en que murió la doctora Sorensen… y si los Halloran provocaron… tuve que decir la verdad… Rebeca me reprochó que no me pusiera de su parte… pero no se puede negar lo que salio en el video, por que los videos del pasillo de la Corte no pegan mentira… se vio que ella lanzo el primer golpe y que la oficial López se defendió… Y también se vio cuando Itziar se defendió del ataque de Rebecca y de su padre… Esos videos no mienten, y también se ve claro quien le disparó a la doctora Sorensen.

-Ya interrogaron a Ariadna…

-Si, y salio llorando. La entiendo… esto es difícil para ella…Y para acabar, el padre de ella murió quemado dentro del auto que perseguían… un duro revés.

-Solo falta Esmeralda… Y me imagino lo que estará pasando ella…

-Carsten se salvo de todo esto, aunque esta incómodo por sus heridas…

-Solo queda Itziar… que tendrá que pasar por la investidura la otra semana…

-Si… y tendrá que viajar a Washington…

-Ojalá que tengan mejor suerte…

Faltaba Grazia Elena Ortega, que llegó al departamento de Asuntos Internos en ese instante… ella tambien estaba en la Corte y fue testigo de lo que sucedió…

-La proxima en caer, seré yo… espero que no sea en público como lo de Esmeralda, por que se me caería la cara de la vergüenza… Se hizo todo lo contrario a lo que estaba programado…

-Para mí, - dijo María Inés- ya estaban detrás de la Procuradora desde que la Investigación y la cacería empezaron… sino como supieron que ella iba a estar en esta audiencia…

-Es un caso de alto perfil, los Halloran son gente pesada, económicamente hablando…-

-Eso no les daba derecho a meterse en una investigación que era por otra cosa… su afán de llevar a ese tipo a la camara de gases, los llevó a esto… quien sabe si el no fue el que puso a la Procuradora en manos de los que la mataron… por venganza se llega a cualquier extremo…

Ya salen las chicas… veremos que nos dicen…

La capitan Brucelheimer salio del recinto donde estaban los de Asuntos Internos…

-¿Qué paso?

-Desde este momento, el caso se suspende… haran evaluaciones psiquiatricas a todas las chicas del grupo… Por suerte no cerraran el caso… por que si lo cierran, ellos pensaran que ganaron…

-¿Y Belén, Esmeralda y Ariadna?

-No habra castigo, vieron el video, y se dieron cuenta de que ellos atacaron…tenian que defenderse, sin embargo, conociendo lo loca que es Rebecca, a Belen la van a poner como operadora 911, como cuando ingresó… Esmeralda y Ariadna van de custodias a Homestead. Donde tienen a Noriega…

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Marinés contrariada- Eso es injusto… no lo van a soportar… ¿Para cuando piensan gasear a "ese"?

-Dentro de mes y medio… No las enviaron a 911 por que no habia puesto, pero apenas se desocupe una plaza, las envian para allá…

-Hubiera sido mejor que renunciaran… pueden dedicarse a otra cosa…

-No, eso seria darle el gusto a Rebecca y a su padre… Ninguna de las componentes de mi equipo dejará la fuerza… Luche duro para que no les quitaran la placa… por que hasta a mi me la iban a quitar…

-Y de paso, aplicarnos la 187.

-Tambien, pero al ver los videos, cambiaron de idea… y le saque una promesa al que dirige el FBI…

-¿Cuál?

-Que vigile a los Halloran, al padre y a la hija… Gus Jr, esta fuera por que es un blanco principal… me interesan los dos anteriores… por que se que el sabe más del asesinato a nuestra jefa de lo que parece saber… y la hija por que puede estar detrás de eso, tambien…

-Y tú…

-No me quitaron la placa, soy la Procuradora Suplente, iré a Washington para dar informes del caso, y de paso, para lograr que lo reabran… con el mismo equipo de apoyo.

-¿Cuándo partes?

-Pasado mañana… Por lo menos me tranquiliza saber que David no es como los otros… Se me acercó hace un rato y me planteó algo con respecto a Belén… Le dije que hablara con Maryland… que yo no podia darle la autorización a lo que pretendía.

-No se por qué, me huele a trato… como lo mío- dijo Ciara…

-Si asi fueran todos los tratos, nadie tendría que preocuparse.

A LA SALIDA DEL PRECINTO DE POLICIA…

Belén iba hacia su motocicleta para salir hacia su casa, cuando la alcanzó David…

-Te dije que me esperaras… que queria hablar contigo…

-Para qué… todo está dicho…

-No en tu caso ni en el mío…- dijo mirandola con seriedad- Acabo de pedirle permiso a Itziar para cortejarte.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…

-Belén, tu y yo estamos solos… en peligro… por que no apoyarnos y cuidarnos mutuamente…

-Supongo que te dio permiso…

-Me dijo que ese permiso no lo podia dar ella… que lo tendría que dar Maryland, y hacia allá iré ahora… pero no quiero ir solo… quiero ir contigo.

Belén miró al hombre que tenia frente a ella… apuesto… atractivo, con carrera… la puerta para quedarse definitivamente en Estados Unidos… con todo lo que ella pudiera desear.

-Vamos…

Se subio al auto, con él, y salieron hacia la residencia Universitaria, donde se hospedaba Maryland Ainsworth, cuando visitaba a sus hijas…

Gus, entretanto, alcanzó a Esmeralda en el patio del precinto, cuando ella se dirigia a su motocicleta…

-Esmeralda, tenemos que hablar…

-Ya no vale la pena, todo se dijo ya…

-Que yo sepa, aun no escucho tu explicación…

-¿No fue suficiente lo que te dije cuando me viste en la Corte? No estoy ocultando nada más… Yo estaba cumpliendo órdenes… tal vez suene mal, pero esta es mi vida, es mi realidad, no la puedo cambiar aunque yo quiera… Desde que mataron a mi familia me converti en un robot entrenado para cumplir órdenes, que ya casi ni siente… ni sueña por que sus sueños murieron el 20 de diciembre de 1989. Soy solo una sombra…

-Esmeralda…

-Voy a mi cuarto en el Hospital, a recoger mis cosas, debo salir de alli esta noche… duermo en el residencial Universitario y me reincorporo a la planta de custodios de la Prision de Homestead pasado mañana… Esta noche, salgo de tu vida y de la de tus padres, para siempre…

Se puso el casco de motociclista, se subio a su moto y se alejó… dejándolo alli…

-No te vas a ir así… no voy a dejarte salir de mi vida, sin dejarte nada en el cuerpo ni en el alma… No te vas a ir de mi vida así.

Ariadna tambien salia en ese momento para dirigirse a su motocicleta… cuando Félix la atajó…

-No te vayas… necesito hablar contigo…

-De qué, todo se dijo ya… nos castigaron por agredir a la familia de tu amigo, aunque todos saben que ellos comenzaron primero… el poder del dinero, vale más que el de la verdad…

-No digas eso, yo estuve alli, y dije lo que vi… Yo se que ellos comenzaron, desde el momento en que las amenazaron en el Hospital… y se que fue por mi… Rebecca esta obsesionada conmigo desde que me conocio, y cree que todas son sus rivales… aunque en tu caso, no deja de ser verdad…

-Eso no cuenta ya…

-Si cuenta… no he escuchado tu explicación, el por qué estás en este triste asunto… Debiste decirme la verdad…

-No podía…

-¿Por qué?

-Esas fueron las órdenes que me dieron… se trata de una escalada terrorista… Washington, Hawai, Florida, Massachussets y California estan en esto… han matado a varios oficiales de Marina… la Unidad de Crímenes Navales, esta tambien detrás de esto al igual que el FBI.

Le mostró una lista… alli reconoció varios nombres, de oficiales que habian estado con él en Panamá… Se dio cuenta que no le habian mentido…

-Debiste confiar en mi…

-No tenia opción… era tu vida la que estaba en riesgo…

Los ojos de Ariadna estaban llenos de lágrimas… de dolor auténtico, ese que por mas que se trate de enmascarar siempre sale a flote…

-Nunca pensé…

-Lo de mi país dejo mucha gente resentida y llena de odio… y nosotras fuimos víctimas inocentes de todo ello… antes de que te hagan algo, prefiero que me maten a mi, total a mi nadie me quiere…

Y se marcho en su motocicleta, sin decir nada más… dejando a Félix alli… en medio de los patrullas…

-No… no vas a salir de mi vida en esa forma… No vas a volver a pensar que nadie te quiere… no saldrás de mi vida sin que te deje un recuerdo… no lo consiento…

Grazia Elena fue la ultima en salir, tenia que reincorporarse a turno, por que le toco patrullar con Hohenzollern esa noche…

.¡Qué dia…!

-Ni modo, Marcus… como dicen los chicanos…- ya ni llorar es bueno…

Eran las ocho de la noche… y tenian que estar vigilantes hasta las dos de la mañana…

-Me imagino como la estarán pasando las chicas… tenian que desocupar las habitaciones que tenian en el Hospital…

-Sigo pensando que eso fue injusto… ellos comenzaron el ataque, y yo sospecho que ese señor, cuyo odio por el que mató a su hija lo ciega, esta detrás del asesinato de la Procuradora… no me trago eso de que no sabe nada… O le pagaron, o esta en relacion con esa gente…

-La que debe estar preocupada es la esposa, parece que ella en su juventud fue una chica como nosotras… el se fijo en ella se enamoró, y se casaron, por eso paso a ser de la aristocracia… y no le agradan este tipo de cosas…

-A como vi que la sacaron de la Corte, me dio pena por ella- dijo Marcus- Esa mujer está matando a su madre, y no se da cuenta de ello.

Un auto sospechoso, llamó su atención al pasar justo frente a ellos cuando entraban a Los Pinos Country House… una barriada residencial cerca del Distrito 48 en Miami.

-Alerta a todas las unidades… situación sospechosa en el 14 de Los Pinos…

-Enterado 10-4- dijo la operadora…

Siguieron el auto, y Grazia se dio cuenta que iban hacia la residencia de Giorgio Crispini. Uno de los que estaban en la lista…

-¿Qué te dije?- dijo Grazia- Sabia que sería yo la proxima…

-Apaga las luces y la sirena… vamos a sorprenderlos…

Fue cuando vio a tres hombres que empezaron a regar gasolina por toda la casa…

-Ya, atrapémoslos…

-¡Alto, Policía!

Empezo un tiroteo que hizo que todas las luces de la barriada se encendieran…

-L1427 llamando a Central… oficiales en problemas, solicitamos apoyo…

-Enterado L1427… a todas las unidades oficiales en problemas en residencial Los Pinos, distrito 48.

-L4678, me dirijo hacia alla por la quinta y West, Lilac Street, distrito 48,

-L4890 me dirijo hacia alla por la sexta y Aberdeen…

En ese momento, Grazia Elena comenzó a disparar desde el suelo… estaba entrenada para disparar en medio de la oscuridad y con los ojos vendados… agachada echo a correr hacia la casa, empapandose los zapatos con liquido inflamable…

-Cúbreme, Marcus, no dejes que tiren cerillas encendidas..

-Lo haré, Ortega…

Giorgio se asomó pero, como buen SEAL, estaba armado y tambien disparó… arrojandose al suelo… fue entonces… cuando…

-¿Grazia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Luego te doy todas las explicaciones que quieras…ahora no…

En ese momento llegaron tres patrullas para apoyar a los acorralados… eso era una guerra sin cuartel… uno de los patrullas tenia altavoz, asi que uno de los oficiales anunció-

-A todos los residentes, favor mantenerse en sus casas, es un operativo policial, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado… precaucion, no se acerquen a las ventanas… mantenganse en sus casas, cierren puertas, ventanas y acuestense en el suelo… es un operativo policial…

Marcus vio a su compañero Oscar y Juan llegar…

-Menos mal que llegaron, hermanos, la cosa se puso fea…

-Aquí estamos… qué pasó…

-Vimos a uno de esos, regar gasolina alrededor de esa casa… y Grazia esta alli…

-¡Muchacha loca!- refunfuñó Juan…

-No la critiques, ella cumple con su deber…

-Yo no puedo solo con ellos, y ella tampoco… está allá dentro…y creo que se le empaparon los zapatos en benceno…

-Iremos por atrás… quédate aca delante, por si acaso hay problemas… Rios y Castillo Duarte vienen tambien…

-Y el teniente Barrera…

-Tambien viene… con el resto de la gente… resistan…

Juan y Oscar se fueron por la parte de atrás… desde allí se venia un barranco…

-Esto esta peligroso, hermano… una caida por aquí, y nos matamos y si es Grazia, peor…

Grazia se enfrentó a los terroristas, uno de los enmascarados era su padrastro, quien encendio una cerilla para tirarla al lugar donde estaba la chica… pero…

-¡Bang!- se sintió la detonación de un disparo y el hombre cayó de espaldas con un agujero en la frente y la cerilla en la mano… Una explosión envolvió el cuerpo del criminal en llamas e hizo caer hacia atrás a la chica…

-¡Jorge!- gritó ella en español… aunque el nombre del chico era italiano…-¿Dónde estás?

El terrorista se achicharraba, y el fuego amenazaba con llegar a donde estaban ellos….

-¡Corre hacia el frente y quítate los zapatos… ahora!- le grito Giorgio, que había disparado al hombre… con un rifle Kalashnikov de guerra… de sus tiempos de marine…

La chica corrió hacia el frente, cruzó la acera y se quitó los zapatos inmediatamente, antes de que el césped de la casa de Giorgio se cubriera de llamas… en ese preciso instante volaba tambien el auto que habia llevado a los terroristas, con uno de sus ocupantes dentro…

En esos momentos llegaba un carro de bomberos, del Rampart 47, cercano al distrito… a extinguir el incendio que amenazaba con acercarse a la casa del médico… por fortuna, no hubo desgracias que lamentar, pero los terroristas fueron neutralizados…

-Grazia se portó como una valiente…

-Como todas las que fueron hijas de Maryland…

Giorgio se acercó a ella… sabia que le debia una explicación por lo ocurrido… en ese momento, el teniente Barrera le daba un par de botas…

-Siento lo de tus zapatos… pero valio la pena que hicieras lo que hiciste…

-¿Y él?

-Mejor dicho, lo que queda de el… que son solo cenizas…

En ese momento, sacaban un cuerpo retorcido y achicharrado… era el padrastro de Grazia… ella se acercó venciendo el asqueante hedor a carne quemada…

-Es él… no me cabe duda…

Cubrieron el cuerpo, en el preciso momento que Giorgio se acercaba…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Con cabeza, aunque con una migraña horrible… -dijo ella mirándolo…

-Gracias por salvarme la vida… - sonrió… aun en esos momentos tenia una sonrisa sexy y conquistadora…

-Era mi deber, para eso me pagan…-dijo ella… y cerró los ojoa apretándolos para no llorar y derrumbarse…

-Nunca pensé que él estuviera en esto… ahora entiendo por que a mamá le paso, lo que le pasó… y yo… no estuve allí para defenderla…- sollozó, y el hombre acercándose la abrazó con fuerza, ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro masculino, dando libre curso a la pena acerba que lastimaba su alma…

-Este mató a un policía en el asalto de La Crispina…

-Oi algo en la radio, pero no estaba seguro… pobre muchacha… no deja de sufrir por ese asunto…

Giorgio sabía lo del allanamiento de La Crispina… que era una casa de playa abandonada cerca de los Everglades, alli encontraron un arsenal de armas de guerra, publicaciones subversivas, tanto comunistas como de los famosos talibanes, y recortes de periódicos sobre Noriega. Aquello no estaba lejos del lugar donde vivía…y la semana anterior había sido testigo de aquello, había sido un combate sangriento, y allí se dio cuenta de quien era Grazia Elena.

-No te tortures más- dijo con ternura, acariciando el cabello de la chica que aun se estremecía en sus brazos, llorando de dolor y pena… - No tuviste la culpa, era él o nosotros… él busco el enfrentamiento… además quien iba a imaginar todo aquello…

-Lo peor, es que…- sollozaba- el mató a mi mamá, a mi hermanita de tres años y a mi abuela…me dejó sola en este mundo… yo no estuve allí para socorrerlas… no estuve…- y continuó llorando…

Giorgio siguió acariciando el sedoso cabello de la chica… siempre se había sentido atraído por la mujer latina… y Grazia le llamó la atención casi desde que la vio… y ahora le gustaba más todavía… a pesar de saber lo que sabía…

Fueron al precinto a hacer su declaración de indagatoria… y Grazia a hacer su informe de novedad… eran casi las dos de la mañana…

Giorgio salio del interrogatorio y la buscó inmediatamente, ella iba saliendo rumbo a los estacionamientos cuando la alcanzo…

-Grazia… te llevo a tu casa, no estas en condiciones de manejar… No has dormido ni comido nada en todo el día…

-Gracias, Jorge. – le dijo, llamándolo por su equivalente en español… que el no sabia por qué, pero sonaba bien en los labios de la chica…

Ya en el auto, rumbo a la residencial Universitaria, ubicada en el distrito 34 de Palm Beach, una zona compuesta por escuelas, tanto de enseñanza elemental, media y high school, se erigía una edificación que representaba la presencia de los salesianos en la Florida, tan fuerte como la de los agustinos recoletos y la de los Jesuitas de la Compañía de Jesús.

Ella esperaba una actitud de juez, pero en cambio hallo una actitud comprensiva, y se diría que hasta… amorosa.

-Explícame todo desde el principio… no te guardes nada. Quiero saber a qué me enfrento…

-Han ocurrido atentados en Washington, Hawai, Massachussets, California y aquí… son todos contra componentes navales que participaron en la Invasión a Panamá… Crímenes sangrientos… que han ocupado la primera plana de los diarios…

-Lo sé… supe que van a realizar un convenio interestatal para hacerle frente a esos criminales… dicen que por eso asesinaron a la doctora Sorensen… y que tal vez haya un ricacho implicado en ese asunto…

-Estás mucho más al día que yo.

-Uno sabe todo… yo fui SEAL, y se lo que vi en ese lugar… lo que siento es no haberte visto… no te hubiera dejado ir.

-Tratamos con asesinos profesionales… gente que no se toca el corazón para matar… teníamos que actuar… no tenemos la culpa de que todo se virara al revés ni que mataran a la Jefa.

-Cuéntame sobre… tu pasado… lloraste mucho en mis brazos…

-Para qué quieres saber una historia tan fea…

-Para admirarte y quererte más… Grazia…

La confesión la dejó sorprendida… decidió que si iba a quererla que la quisiera aun con aquel pesado lastre que llevaba desde que salió de Panamá…

-Bueno… ahí va… Mi padrastro era tipógrafo en Editora Renovación, era un hombre machista y violento, como mi madre no trabajaba cuando lo conoció, el se instaló en nuestra casa y empezó a mandar como si fuera el Jefe de la Familia, incluso quemó las fotos de mi padre…

-No protestaste…

-Para qué, si vivía con el látigo en la mano y el puño pronto a reventártelo en la cara… un par de años después, cuando paso lo de Noriega… intento…-y se echo a llorar…

-Que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando… se merecía la forma como terminó, si es lo que creo que es.

-Intentó abusar de mí… me dijo que mi mamá no lo atendía y que si ella no lo atendía, tenia que hacerlo yo… esa misma noche me fui de la casa, mi hermanita tenia solo un añito y medio.

-No lo atendía y le tuvo un hijo… no entiendo…

-Cuando mamá estaba encinta, yo empecé a notar que me miraba extraño, casi con lujuria… pero no quise prestar atención, pensé que eran imaginaciones mías… no se ni como me lo quité de encima ese día… le deje una carta a mamá, donde le decía de la clase de hombre que tenia al lado y que se decidiera a dejarlo… lo cual nunca pasó… Yo me uní a los Cascos Alados y cuando se dio aquello… supe como acabaron mis abuelos, mi hermanita y mi mamá… viví esperando el momento de tenerlo cara a cara… se dio…pero otro cobró lo que a mi me tocaba cobrar…

-Mejor así… Yo fui el que cobró lo que te pasó y me alegro de haberlo hecho… Grazia… No llores, siempre supe que no eras como las otras, que solo van por mi físico y mi carrera, y el estatus de vida que pueda proporcionarles… Eres una mujer maravillosa, fuerte, valerosa, abnegada, decente… y muy bella.

-No merezco tantas flores… aun tiene esa opinión de mi después de que todo se torció…

-Si, todavía… y la tendré siempre… Grazia… yo… te quiero… Esas heridas tan grandes… solo las cura el amor…

Lo miró… era un moreno de ojos verdes, muy atractivo y de sonrisa sexy… un hombre que levantaba tierra y polvo a su paso… que hacia que las chicas se desmayaran…

-No estará hablando en serio…

-Nunca he hablado más serio en mi vida que ahora… Se que te sientes indigna de un hogar, de un hombre que te adore, de una familia a la cual cuidar y proteger… y para mí, nadie mas digna que tú para llevar mi nombre…

Fue en ese momento que obedeciendo a un impulso de su corazón, Giorgio se acercó a la chica, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, ajustándola a su cuerpo fuerte y viril… y sus labios besaron tiernamente los de la chica… un beso cálido, adulto, de hombre enamorado… aquellos labios hicieron que ella olvidara todo lo que había pasado…

-Yo te quiero… y te quiero bien…

-Me ha besado…

-Lo sé, nunca has tenido un novio que te de el lugar que mereces… el que yo quiero darte… en mi vida, para siempre… Viviste en una atmósfera envenenada de odios, siendo víctima de bajas pasiones… Y yo me canse de estar espantando lagartonas que vienen solo por los beneficios económicos de mi profesión y el placer físico que les pueda dar… quiero tener en mi casa el calor y la ternura de un hogar… con una mujer buena y honesta que me espere para amarme… sin violencia, ni gritos… un hogar tranquilo.

-No sé, Jorge… hace tanto tiempo que dejé de creer en el amor, en la familia… todo eso me lo robaron… dejándome con nada… que vas a hacer con una mujer que solo vive a medias…

-Nos necesitamos… De esa necesidad puede nacer algo maravilloso, si te decides… piénsalo, muñeca…

Habían llegado al Residencial Universitario, Grazia aun sentía la quemadura de aquel beso que le habían dado… Un beso que recordaría por años que viviese… Su sinceridad la había desarmado.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Paine Wellington sería operado esa misma mañana, para Esmeralda, Ciara y Ariadna era su último día en el Hospital, los directivos sabían lo ocurrido… la primera en despedirse fue Mary Ann Corradini, quien apenas supo lo ocurrido fue a darles una voz de aliento…

-Supe lo que pasó… no me ha gustado lo ocurrido pero mientras investigan, nunca dejen que les digan que no hicieron lo correcto…a ustedes debemos el que no continuaran matando gente… no se que será de nuestros médicos sin ustedes…

-Solo fue una suspensión… Itziar viajó a Washington anoche… para dar su informe de lo ocurrido… y pedir que no cierren el caso… de cerrarlo si correrían peligro…

-Nunca pensé que las castigarían… Marcos esta desesperado, por que hasta ahora me entero que la oficial Versiglia, es su novia.

-El creyó que no las castigarían… Asuntos Internos es el cuco de muchos policías…

-¿A dónde las enviarán?

-Una va para las operadoras 911, las otras van a incorporarse a la planta de custodios de Homestead, donde tienen a Noriega.

-Más tortura para las pobres chicas… es inhumano. Mejor hubiera sido que les pidieran la renuncia…

-Era eso o las devolvían a su país, aplicándole la 187.

-Injusto… Y más si fueron ellos quienes provocaron… a mi nunca me gustó eso de que el padre de Gus pusiera pelea legal por lo de Wellington… Encima, provocar una agresión, por que ellos provocaron lo que pasó… La verdad, me hubiera gustado que esa bala que le tocó a la doctora Sorensen, le hubiera tocado a él.

Lillian Buchanan asintió… también ella se sentía mal por todo ese asunto, se les brindó todo el apoyo, para que pudieran hacer su trabajo… también miss RioDuero.

-Gus y Félix deben estar desesperados, y no es para menos… Más Gus, que siempre demostró que Esmeralda le llamaba la atención…

-Conociendo a Halloran, y no por que sea el mejor neurocirujano de Miami, dudo que se quede quieto, viendo como la mujer de su vida se le va, y no haga nada por remediar la situación.

-Igual pienso yo de Brennan, tampoco creo que se quede quieto viendo como el amor de su vida, la dueña de su corazón se va… sureño al fin… no creo que se conforme con verla partir…

Marcos vio como Ciara metía sus cosas en un maletín… ella también se incorporaba a la planta de custodios de Homestead…

-Es injusto… se vio en los videos, que ellos provocaron para que ustedes los agredieran… pero como dicen en mi patria, el que tiene los bolívares, es el que hace y deshace con uno… como me hubiera gustado romperle la cara a ese viejo del demonio.

-No hables así, Marcos, de todas formas esto se iba a torcer… lo que menos se esperaba era que mataran a la Procuradora a la salida de la Corte…

-Gus está desesperado y no lo culpo… Se enamoró de una chica de la clase trabajadora… como lo hizo su padre, que parece que lo olvidó, por la forma como las atacó…

-Sospechan de que tiene mucho que ver con lo que paso con la doctora Sorensen… Itziar se fue ayer para Washington... para informar sobre lo sucedido… y luchar para que no cierren el caso.

-Y ellas… deben estar sumamente deprimidas por todo esto.

-Hemos tenido muchas muestras de solidaridad… no tenemos quejas…Incluso se ofrecieron para dar su versión de lo ocurrido el día que tuvieron la reunión con el director… y la amenaza que profirió la hija…

-¿Cómo quedaremos nosotros?

-No pasa nada, ya lo nuestro se sabía… Te avisaré cuando tenga mi día franco… ese día lo pasamos juntos…

-Haré los arreglos necesarios… siempre que me avises con tiempo cuando quedas libre… vas a pasar por mucho estrés, así que ese día solo es para nosotros… aunque me preocupan tus compañeras…

EN LA SALA DE OPERACIONES…

Estaban ambos cirujanos, junto con un doctor de la especialidad, asignado por la Corte, Félix miraba a Ariadna… en sus ojos había frialdad, pero en el fondo, tristeza, por la próxima separación. Igual mirada se notaba entre Gus y Esmeralda… todo aquel caudal de sentimientos se intensificaba… Félix trabajo con acierto. Se rasura el cabello en parte del cuero cabelludo; luego se limpia y se prepara para cirugía. Se hace una incisión a través del cuero cabelludo, esta es la incisión inicial… separando el cuero cabelludo, de la sección que se necesitaba operar… Ariadna le paso los instrumentos para continuar con el resto… Con el trépano perforo varios agujeros a lo largo de la zona del cráneo que se había marcado. Luego serró la capa ósea entre los taladros con lo que el hueso del cráneo quedaba libre… la incisión se hizo en la línea de nacimiento del cabello cerca del cuello.

Disectó y extrajo la duramadre y los delicados tejidos cerebrales que habían bajo esa membrana. Esmeralda se estremeció, a pesar de haber visto correr tanta sangre, en sus tempranos veintiséis abriles, lo que veía sobrepasaba todo lo que hubiese visto antes… una maravilla de la ciencia médica… muy pocos podían gloriarse de haber visto una operación del cerebro.

Vio el interior, el lóbulo frontal aparecía expuesto como una blanda masa gris… y a partir de los tejidos cerebrales, un crecimiento hacia la derecha del propio lóbulo, un crecimiento anormal… era el tumor que le causaba esas crisis terribles… Gus estaba sudando y Esmeralda corrió a secarle la frente con una gasa, lo cual agradeció con la mirada.

Félix sondeó el tumor… Extrajo de él una pequeña porción y con el mayor cuidado lo transfirió a una placa de cristal esterilizada, para enviarla a patología, para un rápido informe o análisis… Gus le comento en voz baja

-Es maligno…

-¿Qué sugieres que se haga?

-Esperemos el análisis de patología, aunque veo que aquí casi no hay nada que hacer…

El doctor Edward Carvey, especialista asignado de la Corte, asintió… Gus estaba en lo cierto…

-Nosotros conocemos las circunstancias de este paciente especial, es un paciente y no podemos tratarlo como a un enfermo común, yo propongo extirpar lo más que se pueda el tumor… como para aminorar la presión sobre el cerebro…

-Gracias, ahora esperemos el informe, doctor Carvey.

-Muy bien – respondió Gus- La presión y la respiración son buenas, y no ha perdido mucha sangre…

El patólogo regresó con el análisis… al cabo de diez minutos y movio la cabeza negativamente… Era un tumor maligno… no importaba lo que se hiciera… la sentencia de muerte estaba dada, antes de que lo gasearan…

-Bien- dijo Félix- Continuemos…

Trabajó con gran habilidad, a pesar de que no volvería a verlo, Ariadna sintió orgullo por su trabajo, era un excelente médico… La masa quedó reducida de tamaño pero crecería nuevamente… pero había la posibilidad de que viviría y estaría sano para la fecha de la ejecución…

Félix miró a Ariadna… una decisión en su mirada… que la hizo estremecer… Igual decisión se veía en la mirada de Gus…

-Señores, tengo la necesidad de consultarles sobre algo, han presenciado la operación cuyo procedimiento es igual al de un paciente normal, han visto la incisión que he realizado y les son familiares los resultados y el diagnóstico… Aún pensando que este sea un paciente normal… sugerirían algún medio para poder continuar la operación en vista de que se trata de un cáncer Terminal…

Singerson se inclinó y dijo.

-No sé lo que quiere señalar, doctor Brennan, pero este hombre no puede restablecerse, aunque puede vivir varios meses, paso por alto lo que el sea y lo que la ley diga que debe sucederle, vivirá unos meses con dolores terribles, que sabemos que las drogas paliativas no podrán mitigar por mucho que las tome y que se las inyecten… si este fuese otro tipo de paciente, o fuese un paciente mío mi sugerencia sería una lobotomía…

-¿Qué dice usted, doctor Carvey?

-De acuerdo…

-¿Usted, doctor Halloran?

-Lo único humanamente decente que se puede hacer por este hombre, es una incisión prefrontal…

-Usted, Brennan…?

-Leucotomía, sin duda…

Sosteniendo el instrumento, vacilando un momento, dijo…

-En vista de la violencia que el paciente ha mostrado anteriormente como consecuencia de la presión cerebral y el hecho de que la presión cerebral y los ataques persistirán la lobulotomía es lo más común en esta clase de casos…

-Proceda.

-No hay objeción a la técnica sugerida…

-Gracias – dijo Félix – y con su fino instrumento llegaba debajo de la materia gris del cerebro cortando el borde de la materia blanca que allí se encontraba, separándolo del resto del cerebro…

Félix terminó su trabajo diestramente, y luego dio un paso atrás mirando a Ariadna, que a duras penas podía contener su emoción… y salio de la sala de operaciones… en silencio.

Una hora después… Ariadna recogía todas sus pertenencias en un maletín… ya la cama había quedado vacía… Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, sentía que le arrancaban el alma… fue entonces cuando sintió el correr del agua de la ducha de la habitación frente a la suya… era Félix…

Recordó la tarde en que lo vio prepararse para salir con Rebecca… no pudo más y se echo a llorar encima de la cama recién puesta… tanto era su dolor que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta, dejando de escucharse la ducha… levanto la cara y…

Allí estaba Félix… con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, que cubría su desnudez… y escucho el seguro de la puerta caer…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella con voz entrecortada aun por el llanto- creo que ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar…

-No… no te irás de mi vida sin antes haberte dejado algo mío… - dijo acercándose inexorable a ella…-No te irás sin dejar huellas…

-Suélteme por favor, no sé cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti…ahora… si es verdad lo que he visto en tus ojos, buscame cuando todo haya pasado… quizás podamos hablar… ahora no…

Ariadna al verlo acercarse a ella… vio como se entreabría la toalla… dejando ver un miembro viril sonrosado, erecto… fue cuando supo lo que el pensaba hacer… un escalofrío la recorrió entera…

-No… ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

-Ariadna… tu me deseas tanto como yo… y no voy a dejarte ir así…

-No vas a marcharte así, sin despedirte de mi como debe ser.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Tengo que reportarme al Precinto antes de las dos…

-Que esperen… no te dejare ir por lo menos en cinco o seis horas… que esperen por ti… o lo hago ahora o me arrepentiré toda la vida por ello….

Y recostándose al lado de la chica empezó a abrir con suavidad los botones del traje celeste que llevaba puesto… Ariadna no pudo o no quiso resistirse… al traje siguió su ropa interior… la cubrió con la sábana y su cuerpo…

-¿No es tu primera vez, o sí?- preguntó…

-Soy virgen… nunca he estado con ningún hombre…

-No te niego que esto me ha hecho sentir mal, no te juzgo por lo que pasó… pero no puedo dejarte ir así… amándote como te amo… ¿No puedes darte cuenta de lo que nos pasa?

Vio en aquellos ojos azules, pasión, deseo, pero también cariño y un amor desesperado… Se sintió tonta y torpe…

Sintió que la besaba suavemente en el cuello… dejando un roce suave en su piel… tembló… mientras sentía los brazos de él apretándola… y sintiendo aquella dureza que acariciaba su feminidad exteriormente…

-Eres tan suave… - murmuraba- tan delicada…

Sus labios buscaron su boca, besándola profunda y tiernamente… ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos… y empezó a besarle suavemente los hombros… mordisqueándolos sensualmente…

Era un amante sensual, apasionado… y ella no podía salirse de aquel cerco tibio… sintió aquella boca húmeda y tibia en su busto… cerró los ojos sintiendo como mimaba sus pechos…

Horas… horas largas… lo sintió entrar suavemente en ella… amoroso, sensual… y rozarla con fuerza, lentitud, lujuria… temblaba…

-Félix…

-Me deseas, lo sé… te siento tan entregada a mí… me seduces, me provocas… me haces sentir varón… ah… Ariadna…

Lo sentía gemir virilmente… perdido en sus sensaciones de placer y sensualidad… y ella sentía aquella masculinidad caliente que la rozaba por dentro…

Ya casi siendo las seis de la tarde… un orgasmo fuerte, que la hizo clavar sus uñas en la espalda de él… que gimió, sensual….

-Eres una fiera… cariño… mi fiera…

Hubo una segunda y una tercera vez… no podía sustraerse de aquellos brazos de hierro que la sujetaban…

-Déjame ir—gemía…

-No, qué esperen… esta noche eres mía… mía totalmente… N voy a dejarte ir… sin dejarte un recuerdo mío… Me quedo con el recuerdo de tus labios, de tu piel en mi piel… -dijo con voz ronca- con el roce de tu cuerpo en el mío… con el gemido de dolor que escuché cuando robé tu inocencia… Podré estar con mil mujeres, pero ninguna borrará el recuerdo de esta tarde…

Y nuevamente, volvía a hacerla suya… realmente estaba desesperado…

Ciara se despedía de Marcos… aquello era mucho más difícil para ellos, ya que el sabía desde mucho antes lo que se habia descubierto, y se había quedado callado.

-Aquí tienes el número de mi teléfono en el Hospital y el de mi celular… Si te sientes deprimida, no dudes en llamarme…

-Te llamaré para decirte el día que tengo libre para que vayas a buscarme…

-Se me parte el corazón de pensar que vas a trabajar en el lugar donde está encerrado el responsable de todas tus desdichas… y de las de tus compañeras…

-¿Qué se va a hacer? Esperemos que Itziar traiga buenas noticias de su entrevista en Washington…

Marcos se le acercó, abrazándola tiernamente, como siempre hacia cuando se veían…

-Te voy a extrañar tanto… mi amor…- murmuró…

-Yo también…

Sintió sus besos… capaces de hacerla olvidar aquel triste pasado que tanto la lastimó y que aun ahora, la torturaba.

-Te llamaré mas tarde…

-Esperaré impaciente tu llamada… te amo…

Esmeralda empacaba su maletín… con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… sintió que en la habitación frente a la suya corria el agua de la regadera… recordó la tarde en que, sin querer lo vio saliendo de la regadera… desde ese dia habia perdido la tranquilidad y la paz…

Se echó en la cama a llorar… incapaz de tolerar tanto dolor… habia sido un castigo injusto… y más por que a el se unia la pena de no haber podido evitar la muerte de una mujer que las ayudó hasta lo último… a la que debian muchas cosas… Y que ella consideró como una hermana…

Tan hundida estaba en su dolor, que no se dio cuenta que Gus habia salido de la ducha, que habia cruzado el corto pasillo que daba a su habitación y que ahora la contemplaba desde el vano de la puerta… con una toalla en la cintura cubriendo su desnudez…

Gus entró a la habitación de la chica… y cerró la puerta, poniéndole seguro por dentro… Ella se incorporó y lo miró…

-Vine a despedirme… No voy a quedarme quieto como el amor de mi vida se va sin decirme nada… ni un adiós…

-Para qué, todo está dicho…

-Quiero saber si significo algo para ti… -se sentó en la cama junto a ella… -No puedo resignarme a verte partir sin que te lleves algo mío…

Ella lo miró… En sus ojos vio un amor desesperado… y una pasión fuerte, duradera… y sintió miedo… miedo de lo que sintiera por él… y vio algo más… la toalla se entreabrió, dejando ver una masculinidad erecta…gruesa, fuerte…dura y supo lo que el quería hacer….

-No… - gimio volteando la cara…

-En eso no te puedo complacer… - dijo acercándose más…- Esmeralda, tu me deseas tanto como yo a ti… no intentes negar lo que nos pasa…

-A las dos tengo que reportarme en el precinto…

-Que esperen… No voy a dejarte ir sin dejarte un recuerdo mío… sin quedarme con algo tuyo…

Empezó a quitarle el vestido… con suavidad… y cuidado… acariciando cada parte que dejaba expuesta… La chica temblaba…

Al terminar, la envolvió en sus brazos… dejando a un lado la toalla… que cubría su cintura…

-Te amo…- murmuró… mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios…

Esmeralda sentía aquellos brazos en torno a su cuerpo… era su primera vez con un hombre…

Aquellos labios besaban suavemente su cuello… ella acariciaba aquella espalda ancha en silencio… no podía hablar, sentía frío, calor y falta de aire…

Aquellas manos tibias la acariciaban con suavidad… era un amante tierno, sensual, amoroso… las lágrimas empezaron a brotar… aquello era algo que estaba más allá de las palabras…

Lo sintió entrar con suavidad, tomando tiernamente aquella inocencia… y sintió la suavidad y lentitud de sus movimientos… como si la estuviera acariciando… fue un momento largo…

-Gus…

-Te amo demasiado… - dijo con voz ronca- No te dejo salir de aquí sin dejarte un recuerdo mío…

-Tengo que irme…

-Que esperen… - murmuró sensual- Que esperen… voy a tenerte para mi solo un par de horas…

Y siguió amándola… ella se apretó suavemente a él… cerró los ojos y se dejo querer…

Grace Brucelheimer, quien tuvo que interrumpir su estadía en Austria debido a lo ocurrido con la Procuradora, leía los informes que habían conseguido, en Austria…

-No solo es parte de la nobleza austriaca… sino que fue receptor de un trasplante… pero lo peor, es lo de Itziar… el donante de su corazón fue precisamente… el hermano de Von Altenheim…

La reseña del accidente, fue algo asombroso… y sobre todo…lo de Itziar… aquella había recibido el corazón de aquel soldado que había muerto en la Invasión… al igual que su hermano que salio herido en esa escaramuza…

-Esto dará al traste con esta investigación…

-La más importante se retiraría… de manera inmediata… aunque con esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros….

EN WASHINGTON…

Altair Carrera, adjunta de la Procuradora Estatal de Washington, recibió a Itziar en el aeropuerto….

-Siento lo que pasó… nadie se esperaba semejante cosa…

-Mi investidura fue rápida… no hubo mucho tiempo para ceremonias… Tengo que luchar por que el caso no se cierre…

-Sabes que conmigo cuentas, hermana… - dijo la chica- Acá no estamos mejor que allá… ha habido varios atentados, sobre todo hay gente nuestra que aparece en la lista que tienes allá…

-Tu fantasma… me pregunto como fue que apareció.

-Apareció cuando empezaron los atentados… trabajo con él.

-¿Y todavía te sientes mal por eso?

-No… pienso que por algo pasan las cosas… Tengo muchas cosas que contarte…

-En el camino a la reunión con el Senador Riolobos me cuentas… el gobernador de Miami también viene hoy…

-El licenciado Ricet… también fue jefe de campaña del senador Riolobos…espero que logren que no cierren el caso… seria una pena perderlos…

Itziar pensaba lo que diría el doctor von Altenheim sobre este asunto… y que precisamente ella este al frente de la Justicia en ese Estado, después del asesinato de Hillary.

-¿Lo sabe?

-No, aunque a estas alturas… puede ser que ya lo sepa… Tiemblo de pensar que tendré que encontrarme con él a mi vuelta.

-Cumplías con tu deber, recuerda que además de adjunta a la oficina de la Procuradora eres también policía… y con una carrera aunque corta, fulgurante…

-Nunca pensé que pasaría por esto… Ella no solo era mi jefe, era mi amiga… cuando llegue a este país, me dio la oportunidad de integrarme a su grupo, a pesar de ser operadora 911, hice la practica profesional en su bufete, para acabar así…

-Valor, amiga… ya eres Procuradora en ejercicio… Ahora tienes que luchar por que no cierren el caso… Analida te apoya, y Adalgisa también… Ornella viene para acá… No estás sola en esto…

-¿Es cierto que también intervendrán la Unidad de Crímenes Navales?

-En California hay gente entrenada… entre esos un teniente G. Callen, que esta a las órdenes de la Procuraduría de allá. Habrá gente nuestra con él… María Laura, se llama la chica que es adjunta de la Procuradora de allá.

EN MIAMI…

Grace miraba el reloj, desde que supo que habia terminado la intervención quirurgica que habia sufrido Wellington por ordenes del Tribunal… y ni sombra de Ariadna ni de Esmeralda…

-Son las once y media de la noche y aun no aparecen… y mañana tienen que ir temprano a Homestead…

-Algo tiene que haber pasado con ellas, no son impuntuales ni incumplidas…

Rhiannon Flanagan asintió… aunque un cierto presentimiento nublaba su mirada…

-Que no sea cierto lo que estoy pensando…

Lo que pasaba por la mente de la escamada policía era precisamente lo que estaba pasando…

EN EL HOSPITAL…

Ariadna se removió en los brazos de Félix… habia estado en sus brazos toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche… El se desperto…

-Hola… princesa…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y cincuenta y cinco minutos de la noche…-sonrió…

-¿Qué? –exclamó la chica incorporándose….- Hace más de dos horas que debí haberme reportado al precinto…

-Recuerda que te dije que esperaran… no podía dejarte ir asi… no sin que pasara lo que pasó…

Fue en ese momento que Ariadna se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda… y que el también lo estaba… y miró la sábana… dos rosas de sangre, aparecían en la blancura de nieve de la sabana que estaba bajo su cuerpo… era la prueba de que habia tomado su virginidad…

-Félix…

-Se que tengo que dejarte ir… que ese castigo injusto fue por causa de la tozudez y la agresividad de los que en vez de justicia, claman por venganza. Y que no les importa, a quien lastiman… por eso hice esto… Tal vez no sea ni lo más correcto, ni lo mas moral, ante los ojos de la sociedad ni de Dios… pero es la unica manera como podia librarme de Rebecca… y ruego, que de esto, haya una consecuencia…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no me puse condón.

Ariadna se llevo la mano a la frente… Era posible que quedase embarazada… ella tampoco tomó precauciones.

-Esto lo haces por ella… por Rebecca…

-Yo no quiero a esa mujer… ella dice que le gusto, que esta enamorada de mi, que me desea… pero yo no siento lo mismo… desea lo que no puede tener… lo que sabe que no puede ser suyo. De aceptarla, tendria abiertas las puertas a un futuro dorado como profesional, pero siempre atado a su fortuna… nunca podria actuar por mi mismo… sin que me echaran en cara que cada camisa que me pongo es parte de su fortuna… no, nunca he aceptado que me dominen… y menos una mujer rica, ante la cual no voy a ser su esposo… sino un pelele que se mueve a la primera orden que ella de… y no me gusta la idea.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Te ayudo… si quieres, nos damos un regaderazo… antes de irte…

Era clara la insinuación de erotismo en la sugerencia del hombre… Ella se levanto y el contemplo admirado aquellas curvas… era hermosa… y el se levanto y fue hacia la ducha…

Aquello fue algo tierno, sensual… y ella vibraba toda contra su cuerpo…

-No quisiera que te fueras… -dijo acariciando el cuerpo enjabonado de la chica… -no puedo estar cerca de ti sin tocarte, sentirte… amarte… No puedo…

Ella sentía las caricias del hombre en su cuerpo… temblaba sintiendo aquella masculinidad dura y caliente… dentro de su cuerpo…

-Te amo… y siempre te amaré… aunque estemos lejos…

En la otra habitación… Gus contemplaba dormida a Esmeralda, que dormia acurrucada contra su pecho… Vencida por la pasión y la lujuria… aun recordaba como temblaba contra su cuerpo… el placer que sintio al entregarse a ella… nunca se habia entregado de una manera tan completa y tan intensa…

Ella se removio en los brazos de Gus y él la beso tiernamente en los labios…

-Princesa…

-Ya me tengo que ir…- se incorporó y se frotó los ojos…

El la miró, esas curvas tiernas… la miró apreciativamente… era hermosa… y sintió orgullo de saberse dueño de ese cuerpo, de esa piel y de sus besos…

-Creo que seria bueno que nos ducháramos, para que vayas al precinto fresca y descansada…-una clara insinuación de erotismo en la sugerencia del hombre…

Esmeralda, dócilmente se dejó llevar… Y allí, bajo la lluvia de agua tibia y jabón, el volvió a entregarse de nuevo a ella…

-Te amo- decía sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos… incapaz de soportar aquella dureza dentro de su cuerpo….- Te voy a extrañar tanto…

-Gus...-gemía…

Ella temblaba en los brazos del hombre… al salir, el la ayudó a vestirse…

-Llego el momento del adiós…

-Sí…- sollozó- Yo no quería que esto…

-Ten valor… me queda algo con lo cual vivir… el recuerdo de esta tarde y noche… que jamás olvidaré… me llevo el recuerdo de tus besos, tus caricias, el roce de tu cuerpo en el mío… tu sexo unido al mío en una tierna y sensual caricia… tu cuerpo temblando entre mis brazos… me quedo con ese recuerdo… No habrá mujer que me borre lo ocurrido hoy… aunque mi hermana me presente a sus amigas… ninguna borrará el recuerdo de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados en las sabanas… amándose…

Gus se acercó y por última vez, la beso apasionadamente… como hizo tantas veces un par de horas antes… Esmeralda salio del hospital… en el elevador se encontró con Ariadna…

-Ni te pregunto… sospecho que te ocurrió lo mismo que a mi.

-Si… no puedo negarlo…

-Grace nos sacará del caso si se entera…

-No se enterará… aunque ella no es estúpida y leerá en nuestros rostros, que ocurrió algo importante…

-Gus no se puso condón… y creo que Félix tampoco…

-No, y me lo dijo…

-Entonces… qué sea lo que DIOS quiera…

Tomaron un taxi y se fueron al precinto… allí las esperaba Grace y Rhiannon…

-Vaya… al fin llegan… ¿Qué las hizo demorar tanto…?

Ariadna sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…el recuerdo de unos besos suaves en todo su cuerpo… el calor de sus caricias… y el roce fuerte y lento de su virilidad…

-¿Y bien?

-Nos hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida…las jefes del hospital… no hemos dejado rencores. Y piensan que el castigo impuesto fue injusto…

-Bueno, váyanse a descansar… mañana tienen un dia duro… como serán todos, durante el tiempo que este Itziar fuera…

Las chicas se fueron… dejando a ambas detectives en la sala.

-No se, pero presiento que no te dijeron toda la verdad…vi lagrimas contenidas en los ojos de Esmeralda… y en los de Ariadna… Habrá que esperar… de ser lo que yo estoy pensando… Augustus Halloran III y Felix Brennan tendrán que explicarme muchas cosas… no solo a mi, sino a Maryland Ainsworth… No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Esperemos, Rhiannon, esperemos…

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.


	2. Chapter 2

II PARTE

Fueron días duros, reuniones interminables en el Senado, y sobre todo, con los directores tanto de la CIA como del FBI… aquellos atentados, por ser de componentes de la Marina, eran asunto de Seguridad Nacional…

Itziar, como buena abogada, llevo todos los informes de lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo… y hasta el video del ataque en la Corte…donde fue asesinada la anterior titular.

Pero tanto esfuerzo no fue en vano… el caso no fue cerrado, por la presión de los Procuradores de los otros Estados que estaban en idéntico problema… Hasta la doctora Adalgisa Salinas, que era la del Estado de Hawai… también intervino para apoyar a su compañera… al igual que Analida Linares, y la de Boston… Ornela Robles Maitín… Y la influencia del Senador Alejandro Riolobos, al igual que el gobernador de Washington, Lewis Mc Auliffe.

Un largo y tortuoso mes… en que las chicas habían pasado por un infierno… las únicas que estuvieron un tanto cómodas fueron Marinés, quien se casó por lo civil con Carsten Quartermaine, Ciara que continuó su noviazgo con Marcos Cofresí, y Belén que se caso también, con David Morrison… Las que no tuvieron mucha suerte fueron Ariadna y Esmeralda… quienes pasaron momentos amargos en aquella prisión… insultos todos los días por parte del dictador… eso aunado a una circunstancia que cambiaria todo…

-Ya regresas a Miami…

-Si, y regreso con buenas noticias… no van a cerrar el caso, gracias a ustedes…

-El gobernador Mc Auliffe va a firmar el convenio con el doctor Ricet. Y posiblemente también con el gobernador Hoxworth en Hawai... un duro frente que le haremos a estos criminales… Ojalá que podamos neutralizarlos.

-Ya sale mi vuelo… cuídate mucho, Altair…

-Igual tú, amiga… recuerda tomar tu medicina…

-Lo haré… recuerda que dependeré de esto hasta que pasen quince años… así se sabrá si hay rechazo o no… compartimos el mismo secreto…

Se abrazaron fuertemente, luego Itziar siguió por el pasillo donde la aguardaba su avión…

Ya en él miraba hacia fuera… pensaba en como se enfrentaría al doctor von Altenheim luego de todo lo que pasó…

Los correos electrónicos que recibía de parte de Grace, eran francamente angustiantes… aunque hubo momentos de alegría por las bodas de Marinés y Belén Cristina… ellas al menos disfrutaban de algo de consuelo en su vida… al igual que Ciara, que también se había comprometido…

Grazia Elena y Giorgio habían iniciado un noviazgo, y todo al parecer iba bien, aunque ella fuese del grupo de castigadas. Le preocupaba también Ariadna y Esmeralda, que por más que Rhiannon y Grace habían intentado saber lo ocurrido entre la una de la tarde y las diez de la noche del día siguiente al atentado y asesinato de Hillary… solo habían conseguido rostros llenos de angustia y llantos desesperados… sin contar que les decían que ellas no dormían bien... y que tampoco estaban comiendo como era debido…

Era hora de regresar a levantar la moral de un grupo que si bien seguía resistiendo… estaba mortalmente lesionado… desde su centro…Aldo Barrera, intentaba mantener la cohesión y la unidad en un grupo que apenas sobrevivía…

EN LA MANSION DE LOS HALLORAN… UN MES DESPUES… AUGUSTUS HALLORAN III ESTABA EN LA PISCINA, DISFRUTANDO DE UN DIA LIBRE… CUANDO SU PADRE SE ACERCO A HABLARLE…

-Hola hijo.

-Hola papá, regresaste temprano de la oficina…

-No había mucho que hacer… Hijo, desde aquel desdichado asunto en la Corte, donde asesinaron a la Procuradora Estatal…y la operación de… ese criminal… no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar… y te he notado algo extraño desde hace un mes… No sales a ninguna parte… Rebecca ha traído a sus amigas… y ninguna te entusiasma… tampoco sales de farra con tus amigos… cada vez que puedes doblas turno y hasta triplas. ¿Hay alguien, o algo que no me has contado?

Gus miró a su padre… como decirle… que había obligado prácticamente a Esmeralda a estar íntimamente con él… como decirle que desde hacia semanas tenia el presentimiento de que había dejado en ella la semilla de la vida… como decirle…

Pero su padre podía leer en su mirada mucho más… desde el asesinato de la Procuradora, había comparecido ante las autoridades más de tres veces, incluso había tenido que afrontar que requisaran sus oficinas y la mansión. Había sido sometido a mucha presión por parte del FBI y del Departamento de Justicia, para los cuales era el sospechoso numero uno… y todo por querer que se hiciera Justicia a la muerte de Susan Halloran, ahora resultaba que el criminal era él.

-Es cierto… hay alguien…

-Papá… para que te lo cuente otra persona, quizás con un pedazo agregado de más, prefiero contártelo yo… Sabes que yo fui Marine, que participé en lo de Panamá, y en otras misiones… antes de que me saliera el trabajo en el Hospital. Y que puedo ser un blanco potencial en los atentados terroristas que investigaba la malograda Procuradora Estatal. En su grupo de adjuntas hay una chica… de la que estoy profundamente enamorado, a pesar de que trabajaba encubierta, lo supe el día que estuvimos en la Corte… ella es Policía.

-Era esa la chica detrás de la cual corriste el día que paso aquello… una que tenia arreos de combate del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas… con la que te encerraste en un salón cerca del salón de audiencias, que salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… a reunirse con su gente… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Esmeralda Ortega. Tiene veintisiete años… Anoche durante la cena, escuché que la actual titular, regresa a Miami a tomar posesión de su cargo, luego de una reunión en Washington…

-Si, y te pusiste pálido… tu hermana no se dio cuenta, pero tu madre y yo sí. Hijo… nunca me he metido en tus conquistas, pero esta chica es demasiado joven e inexperta para ti… y tú le llevas varios años.

-Lo sé, papá… pero la amo… este mes me ha servido para poner en claro lo que siento, me siento mal por la falta de confianza, pero mi amor por ella sobrepasa todo eso… por ella soy capaz de renunciar a todos los lujos y a mi modo de vida… de nada me vale tanta riqueza si me quitan al verdadero amor…Se que ella en la alta sociedad no es lo que se dice un buen partido… pero la amo.

-Al verla me di cuenta que estaba ante el clon de tu madre cuando tenia esa edad… vaya que era terca… y no la impresionaba mi fortuna… ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar... estaba estudiando y creía que yo era una complicación en su vida… pero la supe conquistar… Ver a Esmeralda y ver a tu madre a esa edad, era como volver a revivirlo todo. ¿Sabes en donde la tienen?

-Esta en la planta de custodios de la prisión donde tienen a Noriega… y me imagino que estará viviendo un infierno… para esa gente ellas son… basura.

-¿La has buscado?

Gus bajo la vista… hasta ahora todo iba bien…pero conociendo a Augustus Halloran padre, quizás no le aprobara lo que hizo….

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

-Si, papá… El día que operaron a Wellington, ella tenía que irse para el precinto, donde le darían su nueva asignación y sus nuevas ordenes… tenia que reportarse a las dos de la tarde… y yo… yo la retuve en su habitación del hospital… hasta casi medianoche…

Augustus padre se volvió y miró intensamente a su hijo… El lo miró… y entendió que obligó a la chica a… estar con el íntimamente….

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Si, papá… se que no fue lo más correcto, ni lo más legal, pero estaba desesperado, sabía que no volvería a verla… y por eso… hice lo que hice… pero ha sido peor… no hay mujer que me borre el recuerdo de esa noche… Intenté tener intimidad con una amiga de mi hermana… y no resultó… lo que me gané fue una bofetada, que creo que me merecía… Por eso no he vuelto a salir con nadie….

-¿Te protegiste?- dijo con severidad…-No es justo que le compliques la vida a una chica que no tuvo opción de huir…

-No. No me puse preservativo…

Augustus padre, cerró los ojos… con la presión que había tenido en el último mes, por el asesinato de Hillary Sorensen, esto era lo último que esperaba escuchar…

-Hijo, has actuado como un perfecto idiota. Si no te protegiste, quiere decir que es posible que esa muchacha esté encinta en estos momentos… -suspiró con frustración- Te creí centrado, analítico, como lo es todo médico… pero veo que a veces te sale lo impulsivo. Ahora más que nunca tienes que buscarla…. Que no se diga que un hijo mío elude sus responsabilidades… no dejes que ella te ponga una etiqueta de padre irresponsable y de perdedor que sabes bien que no va contigo, ni es tu personalidad. Asume tu responsabilidad, y si no se quiere casar contigo, ya tu madre y yo nos arreglaremos para convencerla de que lo haga. Aun si tengo que ir a ver a Maryland Ainsworth, y dar la cara por tu insensatez.

Gus miró a su padre… no esperaba tal reacción de él… que había casi desafiado a la autoridad… era evidente que el mes transcurrido entre presiones y pánico de ir a parar a la cárcel por un asesinato que no cometió… lo había doblegado un poco.

-Hijo… tu madre y yo perdimos a Susan, y a como va Rebecca, me temo que la perderemos a ella también… desde que tu amigo Félix la rechazó, se ha dado a la bebida. Y ni que decir que… hasta deja de dormir en casa… No queremos perderte a ti, y a esa muchacha… búscala.

Félix, sin embargo, recibía en ese momento una visita sorpresiva… era su prima Temperance… que era doctora forense… especializada en antropología forense.

-Temperance… que sorpresa… qué haces por aquí…

-Vine a visitar a mi primo favorito… el único centrado en una familia de locos…- rió- ¿Cómo van tus cosas… eh?

En los ojos de su primo, sorprendió una sombra de tristeza… que no paso inadvertido.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No sé si deba contártelo… resulta que como fui componente de la Marina, soy un blanco potencial de unos terroristas… han despedazado a varios… y mataron a la Procuradora Estatal.

-Lo sé, vi las noticias… pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso… contigo? - preguntó, aunque repentinamente recordó- ¿Se trata de tu amigo Paine?

-No, ya eso esta para resolverse… el catorce de septiembre, va a la cámara de gases… Por eso fue que paso lo que paso con la Procuradora. Se trata de que conocí a una de las adjuntas de la anterior titular… trabajaba infiltrada en el Hospital donde trabajo, debido a que varios de mis compañeros fueron asesinados atrozmente… Y… me enamoré de la chica.

-Eso no es nada, primo… - sonrió- Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a la mujer de tu vida… pero sigo sin entender el punto…

-Debido a eso… el día en que operé a Wellington, ella tenía que ir al precinto a reportarse… y yo… yo la retuve en su habitación del hospital hasta casi medianoche.

Temperance miró a su primo… nunca pensó que heredaría la vena de locura y desesperación de la familia… ella había sufrido mucho con la separación de sus padres, y de las veces que su padre entraba y salía de las cárceles, por ser cleptómano. Félix había sido para ella el ejemplo de sobriedad y ecuanimidad… que la hizo convertirse en lo que era…

-La forzaste a tener… primo, eso es una violación… ¿Sabes donde está ella ahora?

-Es parte de la planta de custodios de la prisión de Homestead… Ella es policía…

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica…? Mañana a primera hora visitare Homestead… esto no puede quedarse así, Félix, yo nunca me he metido en tus conquistas, pero esto es grave… hasta el momento ella no te ha denunciado…

-No creo que lo haga… yo hice esto por desesperación… la amo y temía perderla… sabia que no volvería a verla, por eso hice lo que hice.

-Eso no te justifica… es una violación, aunque haya sido por los motivos que haya sido… y si ella dice que consintió… igual es, tienes que dar la cara… eres un caballero sureño, y los sureños no evadimos las responsabilidades de nuestros actos… no puedes dejarla tirada después de lo que pasó. Iré mañana y hablaré con ella… no me has dicho aún como se llama…

-Ariadna Martínez.

-Veré que puedo hacer… ahora te pregunto… ¿Tomaste alguna precaución?

-No, no me puse preservativo…

-Dios…- se llevo la chica las manos a la frente- Félix, te desconozco, tu no eras así… se que tus conquistas no podían olvidarte, que eras intenso en ese aspecto, pero jamás me imagine que eras tan extremista al enamorarte.

-Tú nunca te has enamorado… al menos, no que yo sepa.

-Si me he enamorado… ahora lo estoy, pero se que si me acerco a él, perderé al mejor amigo que tengo…

-Imagino quien es… tu compañero en el precinto… - movió la cabeza…

-Deja que yo hable con ella… si no quiere casarse, veré como la convenzo para que lo haga. Un sobrino mío no puede pasar por las carencias que yo pasé… -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- y si tengo que obligar a sus testarudos padres a entrar en razón lo haré.

Félix abrazó a su prima… sabia que ella lo entendía mejor que nadie… y recordó una noche hacia unos días, en que Rebecca se presento en su departamento con la idea de pasar la noche con él…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pasar una noche romántica contigo…

-Rebecca, no estoy de humor para esto…

-Es por ella… verdad… ¿qué tiene esa maldita indocumentada que yo no tenga?- dijo quitándose la pashmina que cubría parte del escote strappless que llevaba puesto…

-Lo que tú perdiste hace mucho… la dignidad y el decoro… no sabes reconocer que no puedes mandar en el corazón de un hombre, ni obligarlo a quererte cuando sabes bien que no te quiere. Y yo a ella si la quiero.

-Déjame ayudarte a olvidarla… se que puedo hacerlo.

-Yo no quiero olvidarla… mira, Rebecca, para que se te quite la obsesión conmigo… te diré algo… no quiero, ni puedo olvidar a Ariadna… por que… el día que operé a Wellington, gracias a la influencia de tu padre y de la tuya, ella se iba a reportar al Precinto, a las dos de la tarde… yo la retuve hasta las doce medianoche… en su habitación… ella fue mi mujer.

Rebecca lo miró y retrocedió… de modo que había logrado lo que él quería… habían hecho el amor.

-Se que lo que hice está mal… que la obligue a estar conmigo íntimamente, pero estaba desesperado… y no me puse condón.

Rebecca sintió que una vez más sus ilusiones se venían abajo… ella nunca pudo embarazarse por que era estéril… y los hombres que lo sabían, la dejaban. Esto era como cerrarle la puerta en la cara…

-E…Eso puede arreglarse… tal vez lo que vaya a tener no sea tuyo… esas mujeres son muy hábiles para enredar a los hombres… se acuestan con varios y luego le endosan el paquete al mas tonto… Con una prueba de ADN…

-No serviría… - dijo él – Estoy seguro de que ese bebé es 100% mío…

-No puedes estar seguro…

-Lo estoy, Rebecca… cuando toque a Ariadna… ella era virgen… una niña que yo convertí en mujer esa tarde. Por eso se que es mío.

Rebecca salió llorando del departamento, y desde ese día, no la volvió a ver, Gus le contó que ella salía todas las noches a discoteca, regresaba pasada de tragos y con huellas de haber tenido relaciones intimas… incluso había noches que no llegaba a casa… y semanas que no se le veía…

ESA NOCHE… MARIA INES QUARTERMAINE Y CIARA VERSIGLIA SALIAN DE LA SALA DE OPERADORAS 911 CUANDO…

-Chicas, ni se quiten los uniformes… tienen que salir a patrullar…

-Dios, ahora a avisarle a Carsten que yo voy a llegar a casa a las cinco y media de la mañana.

-Y yo a Marco Antonio… que lata…

-No hay remedio… -dijo María Inés marcando su celular…

Luego de hablar con él, se dirigieron al estacionamiento luego de pasar por las llaves de la patrulla…

-¿Cómo va tu matrimonio con Carsten? Casi no hablas de eso…

-Es un buen hombre… creo que he tenido mucha suerte.

-Me alegra… por lo menos se que estas más tranquila.

Y si, no era mentira, desde que se casó con él, las cosas habían cambiado, era un hombre comprensivo, paciente, cariñoso y muy buen amante… a pesar de que ella no tenía experiencia en ese tema…

Recordó el día que salió del hospital, ya recuperado… y ella fue a buscarlo… Era un hombre muy atractivo… casi media dos metros de estatura… y con un cuerpo estructurado, aunque no demasiado musculoso. Una piel sonrosada, sedosa al tacto…

Ella se detuvo a mirarlo… no se había puesto la camisa… aquello la hizo temblar por dentro… fue cuando la vio…

-Pasa, princesa… te esperaba- dijo con voz aterciopelada que casi la hizo temblar…

Entró… ella llevaba un jean stretch, con zapatillas blancas y un top acqua que revelaba unos brazos torneados y unos hombros lisos y redondeados… además de un busto firme… El se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos…

-Hueles delicioso… - dijo con deleite…

-Es una colonia para después de la ducha. Yo casi ni siento el olor.

Por toda respuesta la acercó más a él, de tal modo que sintió todo el cuerpo del hombre en el de ella… y él tuvo una vista muy refrescante del busto de la chica… la miró sensual y pícaro.

-Te has vestido exactamente como a mi me gusta- Y aspiró la fragancia de la colonia de la chica… su rostro quedó metido en el cuello de la chica… sintió como sus labios acariciaban su cuello… y como sus brazos apretaban su cuerpo…

Fue un largo cuarto de hora… y luego levanto la cara y le buscó la boca… un beso largo, sensual, lento… cargado de pasión y erotismo…

-Esta noche… va a ser una noche muy larga… para los dos…-dijo, presionándola más… -ardo de ganas de tenerte en mis brazos…

Suspiró… aquella noche había sido tal cual como él la había prometido… Una noche larga, silenciosa, apasionada… aun sentía las caricias y los besos que le había dado… y como la había hecho temblar entre sus brazos…

-Estás temblando- decía cuando estaba dentro de su cuerpo… -Y no es de dolor…

Ella rodeo la espalda del hombre con sus brazos… temblaba, casi no aguantaba sentirlo así…

-María…- murmuró….-Mi María…

Y continuó haciéndole el amor… ella suspiró y se dejo llevar por aquella sensualidad que el demostraba…

Una alerta por la frecuencia de radio de la policía la devolvió a la realidad… un gravísimo accidente se había escenificado en la carretera al estadio donde se llevaba a cabo el Super Bowl, el hogar de los Marlins, de la Florida y de los Miami Dolphins… eran dos autos deportivos… y el choque había sido brutal… uno de los autos exploto en llamas con sus ocupantes dentro… pero nada las preparaba para lo que iban a ver…

-Otro accidente automovilístico… me trae recuerdos de Panamá… Si manejas no tomes, y si tomas no manejes…

-Así es, los anuncios del Sargento Magallón del Transito… los buenos viejos tiempos…

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos, los peritos de Medicina Legal, ya habían llegado… En ese momento, María Inés reconoció la cartera de uno de los cuerpos…

-¿Puedo verla?

-Yo la reviso… - dijo Max, uno de los peritos -¿Qué desea saber?

-¿De quién es?

-Pertenece a Rebecca Halloran… es una lástima… No quiero estar en el lugar de su padre, cuando se entere… ella iba en el asiento del conductor… No tendremos certeza de que fue lo que provocó el accidente, hasta que no hagamos la debida autopsia.

-¿Quién era su acompañante?

-Un magnate cubano americano, César Riverón… tenia una compañía de ensamblaje de equipo informático… con varias sucursales en el país… parece que era una de sus nuevas conquistas…

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias para llevarse a los heridos del otro auto, y los vehículos de Medicina Forense, se llevaron los cuerpos achicharrados… en ese momento, sonó el celular de María Inés… era Gus.

-¿Oigo?

-María… es Gus…

-Doctor Halloran… Imagino que ya sabe el accidente…

-Me acaban de avisar… voy para el hospital y de ahí a Medicina Legal, para reconocer el cadáver y firmar la autorización para la autopsia…

-No es un espectáculo agradable de ver… ya me imagino que también lo sabe Félix…

-Si… El fue quien me avisó… estaba en el estadio, ya sabes, es seguidor de los partidos de los Marlins… Y vio lo que pasó… pobre hermana mía… Y yo se lo advertí, su obsesión por Félix la llevaría a la perdición… y fue lo que pasó…

EN LA PRISION HOMESTEAD…

Las chicas estaban en el edificio que era el dormitorio de los custodios… Ariadna había pasado un mal día… ya que había despertado sintiéndose mareada y con nauseas… casi no había comido, y se veía demacrada… Tenía varios días de no dormir bien ni comer como era debido…

Rhiannon Flanagan la miró cuando se sentó a la mesa de la pequeña cocina comunitaria a servirse un té caliente…

-Se te ve fatigada…

-Hoy he tenido un mal día… creo que comí algo que me sentó mal, por que me la he pasado con mareo y he vomitado casi todo lo que he comido…

-No es por asustarte, muchacha, -dijo una de las custodias de nombre Nanette, -Esa fatiga que tienes, ese semblante demacrado, y esos síntomas, son parecidos a los míos, cuando esperaba a los gemelos.

Ariadna levantó la cara y miró a su interlocutora… ¿ella en estado de embarazo? No, eso sería lo peor que podía pasarle en estos momentos en que todo se había torcido…

-Ariadna… nunca quisiste contarme lo que pasó esa tarde que tenían que reportarse al precinto… Pero presiento que esa tarde paso algo que te hace llorar cada vez que lo recuerdas…

Los ojos de la chica se anegaron en lágrimas… el recuerdo de una habitación en semipenumbra y los brazos de un hombre apretando su cuerpo, una virilidad exuberante, erecta, moviéndose suavemente dentro de su cuerpo… dejándola llena de su simiente… palabras apasionadas murmuradas contra su cuello… besos sensuales en su busto…

-No puedo contarle… no puedo…

Rhiannon se acercó… ella tenia hijas adolescentes, muchas veces tuvo que secar lágrimas de dolor por un amor no correspondido…

-Se trata del doctor Brennan… no disimules… el es el responsable de este problema… si estas encinta, debes buscarlo y decirle…no creo que te deje tirada si se entera… el es del sur de los Estados Unidos, y esos hombres no dejan a sus mujeres tiradas… son de los que cumplen aunque con eso sepan que truncan su vida.

-Si fuera así, mi hijo es mío… de nadie más… el no tiene por qué saberlo…- dijo secándose las lágrimas con un gesto de rebeldía.

-No seas terca, niña…. No le pongas una etiqueta de padre irresponsable y perdedor que sabes bien que no tiene... y que no le va. Está bien que madres solteras ha habido y habrá mientras este mundo sea mundo y siga girando… pero tu no tienes por que serlo… No le niegues su paternidad, si el no ha hecho nada para que se la niegues. El ni siquiera sabe como te dejó.

Un timbrazo las alertó… a esa hora no esperaban visita… Rhiannon se acercó a la puerta…

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches… señorita… ¿A quién busca?

-Busco a la señorita… Ariadna Martínez…

Ariadna se levanto de la mesa, habiendo bebido solo media taza del te que se había preparado…

-Si, ella está aquí… ¿Quién la busca?

-Soy la doctora Temperance Brennan, Medicina Legal, Los Ángeles… prima del doctor Félix.

-Pase… - Rhiannon la hizo pasar… un tanto intrigada… por que no le conocía parientes a Félix, al entrar, ella miró a su alrededor… Llevaba jeans negros y una blusa color ladrillo. Casi se podía decir que parecía más la hermana de Ariadna que la prima de Félix.

-Tu debes ser Ariadna… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… no sabia que Félix tuviera parientes… ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Necesito hablar contigo, sobre… Félix. –se volvió a Rhiannon, mirándola como suplicándole que las dejaran solas.

-Si me necesitas, estaré arriba…. No sé para que habrá venido esta joven, pero si pasa algo… no dudes en llamar.-Le apretó el hombro, como para darle valor.

Al quedar solas…Ariadna tembló, por que sabia que posiblemente la razón de su visita, era lo que estaban hablando hacia unos minutos…

-Ariadna… mi primo, me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes… Se que no actuó correctamente… pero está dispuesto a reparar su falta… si lo dejas.

-¿Cómo dio conmigo?

-Averigüé en el precinto donde trabajas… no fue difícil… Ariadna… ¿Has sentido algún tipo de malestar… incomodidad… que de a entender que hay consecuencias que asumir…?

No podía mentirle… si, la había… solo que no tenia certidumbre de su embarazo…

-Me he sentido mal, no duermo bien, tengo pesadillas… y en la mañana, la sola idea de desayunar, me revuelve el estómago… Hoy, he tenido un día horrendo… todo lo que comí en el día, lo vomité… y me siento como si anduviera en barco…

Temperance la miró… sus conocimientos de medicina, le dieron a entender que eran los síntomas de un embarazo… y no precisamente un embarazo normal… el estrés estaba poniendo en peligro a la criatura, si esta chica no dormía lo suficiente…

-¿Lo saben tus jefes? Dentro de poco tendrán que sacarte de aquí y ponerte en labores administrativas, si no es que te obligan a tomar una licencia anticipada… me temo que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, y necesitas cuidados especiales.

-Doctora… usted no está segura al 100% de que este esperando un hijo, ni siquiera me hecho un análisis de sangre, mucho menos una prueba casera…

-Eso no es problema… - sonrió y saco una caja de la cartera y se la dio… -Lee las instrucciones, y mañana en la mañana, sin hablar con nadie- tomas tres gotas de orina, y las pones en el lugar que te indica la prueba y esperas… si te aparece una raya azul, no estas embarazada, el resultado es negativo… si te aparece una raya roja, el resultado es positivo.

-Y si es positivo…

-Me llamas… - aquí está mi teléfono- Se que ustedes están acostumbradas a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, como heroínas nacionales que son, conozco la historia de su llegada, y admiro mucho a Maryland Ainsworth por lo que hizo con ustedes, pero no es justo que a un hombre bueno como mi primo, se le niegue la oportunidad de ser padre, de formar a una criatura y sobre todo te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz… por que… ¿tu le quieres, verdad?

-Si…- dijo sencillamente, no podía seguirse mintiendo-Lo amo mucho… no quisiera que él cayera en manos de una mujer que no lo hiciera feliz…

-Ya se de Rebecca Halloran… Y se que no la quiere, por eso apelo a tu amor por él… No le dejes el camino libre a esa mujer, que quiere convertirlo en un trofeo de exhibición, mas que un esposo… Pelea, es tu felicidad, y la puerta a una vida sin sobresalto ni angustia… Una vida sin que la Migración te haga la vida de cuadritos cada vez que se le pegue la gana.

Nunca se imaginó que la prima de Félix estuviera de su parte…

-Gracias por su apoyo, a pesar de que usted no me conoce.

-Pero conozco a mi primo. Y me di cuenta de que te ama, y yo quiero que él sea feliz.

Por otra parte, Esmeralda estaba en cama desde el día anterior… con los mismos síntomas… Rhiannon fue a llevarle un plato de sopa caliente…

-Come… necesitas reponerte…

-Gracias, capitán…

-Esmeralda… hace un rato hablé con Ari… y ella medio me contó lo que le pasó con Félix… y me temo, que eso mismo te ocurre a ti.

Esmeralda sintió que el corazón se le salía… si, tenia días que se sentía fatal… con mucho sueño, debilidad, inapetencia y sobre todo últimamente, las náuseas… que no la dejaban en paz… había vomitado todo lo que comía… y una fatiga constante... que se reflejaba en su rostro, ojeroso y demacrado…

-Hija, si el doctor Halloran es el responsable de esto, tienes que buscarlo y decirle, que no te importe lo que digan sus padres, ni su hermana, que bien sabemos que no es mejor que ninguna de ustedes, aunque tenga dinero para comprar el mundo entero, si le da la gana… El no es hombre de evadir responsabilidades, es un tipo serio, que no creo que te deje tirada con un problema así. Y su padre no tiene nada que decir ni objetar, por que todavía pesa sobre el la sospecha de que está involucrado en el asesinato de Hillary… es el que menos moral tiene para decir ni hacer nada. Su madre no va a objetarlo, por que en su momento ella estuvo en el mismo empleo que tu, solo que tuvo la suerte de que se encantara con ella el señor Halloran, y la hizo dejar el empleo y tal vez una carrera profesional floreciente… así que ella sabe lo que es pertenecer a la clase trabajadora… No le pongas una etiqueta de padre irresponsable y de cínico que no le queda.

-Mi bebé es mío… el no tiene por que saberlo… No ruboriza a nadie ser madre soltera…

-Claro que no, mientras el mundo sea mundo y siga girando… pero el no es cualquier hombre… no le niegues la oportunidad de ser padre y de ser tu esposo… si realmente lo quieres… Debe saberlo…

EN LA MORGUE…

Gus y Félix se encontraron en las afueras de la Morgue… Gus se veía ojeroso y demacrado… al igual que Félix.

-Nunca hubiese querido que ella tuviera un final tan triste…

-De nada me sirve echarte la culpa de esto… ella sabia que tu no la amabas… nunca lo aceptó. Tú nunca la engañaste, siempre le dijiste la verdad, otra cosa hubiera sido si le hubieras dado algún tipo de esperanzas, pero vamos, esa noche que te invito a casa, y casi se arrojo en tus brazos, ni siquiera la tocaste.

-Yo creo que ella buscaba morir… verse sola, sin hijos, con cuatro matrimonios fracasados y un amor no correspondido… ya no tenia razón para vivir…

-¿Tu padre?

-Ya la vio… esta acabado… y ya sabe lo que paso entre Esmeralda y yo.

-Imagino que no acepto que ella y tu…

-No, se lo tomó mejor de lo que yo pensé… -dijo Gus- Me dijo que no la dejara tirada… que asumiera mi responsabilidad, si ella resultaba embarazada… que ya había perdido una hija, ahora pierde otra, yo soy lo único que le queda, y ella… si es que esta esperando un bebé… Me dijo que si ella no quiere casarse, ira a buscar a Maryland para que la haga entrar en razón. No quiere perder a su único nieto o nieta.

-Lo mismo me dijo Temperance… ella fue hoy a buscarme y le conté lo que pasó… Ella fue a buscarla… a estas horas debe estar hablando con ella… Ella sabe como convencer a una muchacha díscola…

-La extrañas…

-Si… extraño a Ariadna… en las noches sueño que la tengo allí, como esa tarde, desnuda, en mis brazos… durmiendo tranquila… y yo sintiendo su piel suave y tibia en mi cuerpo… Y tu debes estar igual que yo.

-Si… quisiera tenerla en mis brazos como esa tarde… sentirla… he pasado el peor mes de mi vida.

En ese momento, les tocaba entrar en la morgue… allí vieron el cadáver… Gus sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo retorcido y achicharrado de su hermana…

-Alcohol, tabaco, y desamor… combinación fatal…

-Así es, una asesinada por traicionar a su prometido, esta, muerta por un amor no correspondido… Y en medio de toda esta tragedia, dos chicas inocentes que no tuvieron nunca culpa de nada… solo de pelear la democracia en su patria.

Al salir de la morgue, María Inés, se acercaba con Carsten.

-Siento mucho…

-Gracias, María… esto se veía venir…- dijo el padre de Gus, ya mi pobre hija estaba fuera de control… lo único que me consuela es que este chico nunca la engaño, siempre le dijo la verdad…

-Es cierto, señor… ella nunca estuvo engañada en cuanto a mis sentimientos… Su hija sabia que Ariadna existía…

-Y también sabia que Esmeralda existía… en fin, ya ella descansa de todo su dolor y de sus angustias…

María Inés miró a su marido… era evidente que sentía dolor ante aquella muerte, más por que el en un tiempo atrás había salido con ella, pero al enterarse de que ella no podía tener familia, se alejó, por que el deseaba tener hijos.

-Te duele.

-Si, sabes que ella fue novia mía, antes de que te conociera… nunca supero el no poder tener familia, eso la traumatizó y luego la muerte de su hermana, el juicio de ese… tipo… y lo del asesinato de la Procuradora Sorensen… fue demasiado para ella… y si a eso se suma que Félix la rechazó…

-Y encima, alcohólica, según el dictamen de los peritos, tenía mas del límite de alcohol permitido por el Estado… No quiero estar en el lugar de Ariadna ni en el de Esmeralda cuando lo sepa.

-En donde están ahora, tal vez no lo sepan hasta mañana…

Al salir de la Morgue, María Inés miró a su marido… no sabia que el había salido con ella, ni lo cerca que estuvieron de casarse.

-Carsten… ¿Cómo fue que tu te enredaste con Rebecca?

-Eso, fue antes de que pasara toda esta locura de atentados… la conocí en una fiesta que dio el Hospital para homenajear al Médico del Año. Empezamos a salir… incluso tuvimos intimidad sexual, poco a poco, fue derivando hacia algo más serio… que se truncó cuando supe que ella no podía embarazarse, de hecho, yo estaba dispuesto a intentar una vía alterna, pero ella no quiso, y nos separamos… no iba a darme por vencido… pero luego surgió lo del asesinato de su hermana, lo que paso con nuestros compañeros… y –dijo acariciando cariñoso el mentón de Marinés….-apareciste, el ángel más hermoso del mundo…

-Te dolió que acabara así, verdad…?

-Ella era obsesiva… impulsiva, y lo peor, estaba últimamente dejándose dominar por el rencor… vi lo que paso con Belén Cristina… Cuando tu rencor es tal, que no reconoces cuando estás agrediendo a un representante de la Ley, ya no estas actuando con cordura… me temo, que la perdió desde el momento en que se fijo en Félix, y pensó que su hermana iba a quedar sin castigo. Y encima, intento hacer daño a inocentes que no tenían nada que ver en esta pelea… menos mal que no le dio por acercarse a ti… por que el que iba a defenderte iba a ser yo. Me duele, por que la quise, pero la verdad, eso ya era un caso perdido…

Siguieron en silencio… Marinés lo miró… rubio, hermoso, sensual, cariñoso…. Nunca pensó que la amarían tanto… Llegaron a casa… un edificio de departamentos sobrio, un condominio donde vivían varias familias… y parejas jóvenes, como ellos.

Marinés se cambio el uniforme y entro a la regadera, donde la esperaba él…

Carsten era un hombre tranquilo, en apariencia hasta un tanto frío… pero con ella era diferente… Ella encendía su sangre…

La acarició suavemente… mientras la enjabonaba… y ella también hacia lo mismo….

-Mi María… te amo tanto…

-Te quiero…-gemía ella… temblando bajo el roce de aquellas manos…

Ya duchados, el la llevo cargada a la habitación que hacia mes y medio había sido testigo de un amor intenso, pasional, tórrido, la colocó suavemente bajo la sábana y el cobertor… y se metió él, tomándola tiernamente entre sus brazos…

Sintió que la penetraba… y que su cuerpo tibio se pegaba al de ella…

-Me pones ardiente… -murmuró…-no se que brujería me has hecho para ponerme así…

-Yo no sabia… como era el amor… hasta que estuve en tus brazos- dijo con voz entrecortada

-Cierra los muslos… y siénteme dentro de ti… siente como te lleno… -y empezó a acariciar suavemente su busto… Y ella se pegó al pecho tibio de su marido y empezó a seguirlo, haciéndole el amor.

EN EL AVION DONDE ITZIAR REGRESABA A FLORIDA…

La chica miraba hacia afuera… regresaba a Miami… con los informes presentados ante el Senado, la reunión con Lewis Mc Auliffe, gobernador del Estado de Columbia… y con las Procuradoras de los Estados involucrados…

Y también iba pensando que ese mismo dia Heinrich von Altenheim se enteró de todo… tendría que dar muchas explicaciones… conociéndolo, era posible que no le creyese, y eso le dolía, por que ella mas que nadie sabia a lo que se exponía…

Ahora debía decirle que no había mentido, que si le ocultó algunas cosas, era por su seguridad… No por mentirle… Y que ahora su situación era distinta… muy distinta…

Aquello le preocupaba mucho… tanto como el estado de sus compañeras, que estaban resistiendo un castigo injusto… que no merecía ninguna de ellas… era como si las culparan del asesinato de la Procuradora Sorensen… Un asesinato que estaba lejos de ser aclarado, todavía pesaban las sospechas sobre el padre de Gus… y los videos en los que se veía a la hermana de Gus, enzarzada en una pelea con una de las custodias del Palacio de Justicia el día del atentado…

Un vuelo de casi dos horas y media… la estaban esperando en el aeropuerto… era obvio que ahora estaría bajo férreas medidas de seguridad…

Unos días después de haber partido a Washington, Belén le escribió un mensaje de correo, diciéndole que Heinrich había sido víctima de un atentado.

DIAS ANTES DE LA PARTIDA DE ITZIAR…

Eran las tres de la mañana de ese martes… Belén después de hacer su turno como operadora, le asignaron una patrulla, junto con Juan Irrizarri, venezolano, con varios años en la fuerza policial… Iban cerca del estacionamiento del Miami Memorial Hospital, cuando….

-¡Brác!- se escuchó el sonido de amartillaje de un arma automática…

-¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

-Si… Creo que hay problemas… estaciona, iremos a ver que está pasando…

Y como lo pensaron, bajaron… con sus armas prontas…fue en ese momento que los vieron…

-¡Agáchate, es una trampa!- y el oficial se parapetó detrás del patrulla para empezar a responder al fuego…

-Creo que se llevan al doctor von Altenheim… ¡Pide refuerzos, rápido!

Belén radio la posición donde estaban y cuantos eran… eran dos autos con varios hombres armados…

-XR 4787 llamando a Central…

-Aquí Central… responda…

-Oficiales en problemas…necesitamos refuerzos en el estacionamiento del Miami Memorial Hospital… son varios hombres armados y tienen un rehén… creo que es el doctor von Altenheim…

-10-4 enterados, enviaremos refuerzos… 10-4

Central empezó a llamar a todas las unidades disponibles cerca del área, y en casi cinco minutos, el lugar se llenó de patrullas... y efectivos policiales… aquello parecía un Vietnam…

Tres figuras arrastraban hacia un auto a Heinrich, quien tenía golpes visibles en el rostro… Belén se dijo…

-Carajo… sólo esto faltaba, precisamente cuando Itziar no está… pero ni modo… tendré que pensar como ella…- Y cuadró la puntería hacia el grupo de hombres…

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer?- le dijo Irrizarri cuando la vio apuntar… - Son muchos y nosotros somos apenas dos… los otros están del otro lado… nos matarán si disparamos…

-Escúchame… es esto, o lo matarán frente a nuestras narices, y aquí no esta Itziar para impedirlo… de modo que tendré que hacerlo yo…

Y disparó, haciendo diana en uno de ellos que cayó muerto instantáneamente… esto le dio pie a los otros para que dispararan… fue cuando Heinrich sintió que un par de manos lo arrastraban hacia lugar seguro… era Ciara Versiglia…

-Oficial Versiglia… qué…significa esto?

-Doctor, le daremos en su momento todas las explicaciones que quiera… hacemos esto por Itziar.

-¿Itziar? No entiendo nada…ella…

-Confíe en nosotras, esta entre amigos… - y lo llevo a lugar seguro, dejándolo en manos del jefe antiterror… teniente Aldo Barrera…

Las sirenas de alarma del estacionamiento empezaron a sonar, el ensordecedor sonido poner más nerviosos a los terroristas que viéndose rodeados, deciden huir… viendo la desigualdad de fuerzas… Jorge del Castillo, Héctor Torres, van detrás del auto…

-¡Maldición! – Dijo Héctor- estos corren como alma que lleva el diablo….

-Esta no va a ser la última vez que los tengamos que enfrentar… Regresemos.

Heinrich fue atendido, de los golpes que recibió… y al ver a Ciara y a Belén, preguntó…

-¿Qué tienen que decir a esto?

-Somos policías, al igual que Itziar, Esmeralda y Ariadna…

-Sigo sin entender por que tienen a Itziar metida en esto…

-Itziar es, mejor dicho, era adjunta de la Procuradora Estatal que fue asesinada… el viaje de ella a Washington no fue por casualidad… ella es la actual titular del cargo…

Heinrich se sentó… de modo que por eso, fue su repentina desaparición… y nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle nada.

-¿Dónde está ella…?

-Ahora no es posible… esta en Washington, de lo que ella haga allá, dependerá si este caso se cierra o continua abierto…

Gus estaba allí, y lo vio, cuando salía de la ambulancia donde lo curaron…

-Tú sabías esto…y lo callaste…

-Yo no sabia más que lo que sabes tú… yo me entere el dia que asesinaron a Hillary. Y antes de que vayas a juzgarla por esto, ella no te mintió, solo que no te dijo la verdadera razón por la que estaba infiltrada… te ponía en peligro y se ponía en peligro ella también… Ya llegará el momento de preguntarle por que actuó así…

-Esto parece una venganza… allanaron dos de sus lugares de reunión A los arrestados no les han sacado una sola palabra sobre los cabecillas… el ultimo allanamiento fue antes del asesinato de la Procuradora… desde ahí, todo se estancó… hasta que den la orden desde Washington para continuar… que espero que no se tarden…- dijo el teniente Barrera…- Itziar no ha hecho nada malo, si usted está vivo, es gracias a ella… que no se le olvide.

La devolvió a la realidad la voz de la azafata, anunciando la llegada al aeropuerto, y ella se abrochó los cinturones para el aterrizaje… La esperaba un nuevo cargo, nuevas responsabilidades, y un hombre al que tendría que explicar muchas cosas…

Asuntos Internos quería que se cambiara al equipo original en su totalidad, y que hubiera un par de destituciones y deportaciones, pero ¿a quién darle esos puestos? Nadie estaba capacitado para llevar a cabo esa investigación… y el comisionado a cargo, dijo que con accidentes o sin ellos, el grupo original se quedaba, si en Washington no decían lo contrario… y la investigación se suspendió hasta segunda orden… para que la Prensa se calmaran y las chicas recargaran baterías, pero los castigos y traslados no se hicieron esperar…por estar ellas involucradas, y hasta se hablo de posibles traiciones dentro del grupo… sin saber que habían dos de ellas que no estaban para ser blanco de maledicencias precisamente por el estado en que se encontraban…

Soportaron todo, barrer calles, fregar pisos, cosechar uvas, algodón y manzanas, el mal genio del teniente Barrera en los entrenamientos antiterrorismo, todo para no regresar a su patria donde solo las esperaba la miseria, el deshonor y el mal vivir… con complejos, traumas, situaciones poco claras en sus hogares y tal vez afrontar el peligro de un ajuste de cuentas…

En los siete expedientes de todas había lo mismo… familia desaparecida en circunstancias poco claras, padres que posiblemente eran parte del grupo terrorista… un historial de malos tratos y abusos, tanto físicos como emocionales... sin hablar de intentos de estupro. Lo único de valor en cada uno de ellos eran los estudios universitarios de cada una de las chicas… que demostraban que no por estar en esa situación, era motivo de estancamiento… aunque lo sentimental, estuviera peor de lo que estaba el resto de sus vidas…

Las únicas que podía decirse que estaban bien, eran Marinés, y Ciara. Las otras estaban tan mal, en ese tema, que ni valía la pena considerarlo.

Pero una nueva inquietante que le enviaron la noche anterior nublaba su mente… Rhiannon Flanagan hablo con ella por Messenger y le insinuó que posiblemente tendría dos bajas en el grupo… y le informó en parte lo sucedido con Esmeralda y Ariadna.

-¿Crees que estén embarazadas?

-Los síntomas no indican otra cosa… aunque no se han hecho aun los exámenes… Y se han negado en redondo a hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde… pero algunas cosas ya las se…

-¿De qué cosas me hablas?

-Ariadna se echa a llorar cada vez que le pregunto… y Esmeralda guarda silencio… le he sacado que esa noche ellas estuvieron con ambos, Gus y Félix, pero de ahí no puedo sacar más.

-Cuando regrese, hablaré con ellas, si tengo oportunidad… ellas tendrán que decirme lo que pasó esa tarde, y si es cierta tu sospecha, acudiré a Maryland Ainsworth, para que ambos cumplan con su responsabilidad, si no se quieren casar, no importa, pero que por lo menos, los chicos que nazcan tengan derecho a pensión durante su niñez y su adolescencia, si siguen en la escuela. Tampoco voy a permitir que se vayan con la cara lavada después de hacer algo como lo que creo que hicieron. Son mis amigas y mi deber es ayudarlas y protegerlas. No permitiré que se divorcien de su paternidad… les guste o no, serán padres y lo serán para toda la vida… estén con sus madres o no.

-Lo mismo opino… pero no puedo sacarles más nada… y tuve una visita extraña ayer por la tarde…una prima de Félix que es medico forense en Los Ángeles… ¿Has oído hablar de Temperance Brennan?

-Como no, la conozco, es una de las mejores en el campo de la antropología forense… analiza huesos de cadáveres… tuvo casos muy sonados… ignoraba que era prima de Félix…

-Bueno, vino ayer por la tarde, estuvo con Ari por espacio de tres horas, ignoro lo que conversaron, pero me temo que es del mismo asunto…

-Cuando llegue, iré a verlas… me tendrán que contar lo que pasó esa tarde… después, tomare medidas…

El avión aterrizó… y la azafata dio la orden de desalojar el aparato, mientras cruzaba la puerta del corredor para ir a la aduana a presentar su pasaporte, miró a su alrededor, eran las siete de la noche… las luces de la ciudad ofrecían un hermoso espectáculo a la vista… de una de las ciudades mas cosmopolitas del mundo…

En la sala de espera se hallaba un hombre.. Rubio, apuesto, de edad madura, era Heinrich von Altenheim… quien había sido informado del regreso de Itziar… y la esperaba para pedirle explicaciones por lo ocurrido… Miraba los corredores de aduana, para ver si entre los pasajeros que arribaban a Miami a esas horas estaba ella…

No tuvo que esperar mucho… una mujer de unos treinta años, aparecía entre los pasajeros que arribaban a esa ciudad, esperando tranquilamente su turno para que le sellaran el pasaporte…

En su rostro se acusaban las huellas de los días de presión y angustias vividos en Washington, ante el comité Senatorial para que no le cerraran el caso, ni hubiera destituciones… cosa que logró… gracias al apoyo de las otras titulares…

Lo vio, tan elegante, con esa personalidad que siempre le llamó la atención… ahora en circunstancias diferentes… ella iba con un traje color lila, zapatos negros y un collar de amatistas.

-Bienvenida…

-Me alegra encontrarlo vivo… supe lo que le pasó…

-La estaba esperando por que necesito que me de una explicación…

-Se supone que decirle lo de mi placa, que era adjunta al despacho de la anterior Procuradora y todo lo del caso, era parte de mi deber, pero tenía mis razones para no hacerlo. Si le decía la verdad, estaría poniéndolo en riesgo, y de paso, poniéndome yo misma en riesgo.

La mirada de él, le dio a entender que el no creía lo que le estaba diciendo…

-Puede que no me crea, pero es la verdad, ¿Cree que yo estuve cómoda con todo esto? Todo se nos escapo de las manos por causa de Paine Wellington, situación que aprovecharon esos desgraciados, para asesinar a una de mis mejores amigas, más que una jefe… Hubo sanciones injustas, que no tuvieron la menor razón de ser… juegan con nosotros como juegan al gato y al ratón… y lo peor, no sabemos en donde buscarlos…

-Se que ha habido arrestos, que hay gente presa que no quiere decir ni una palabra.

-Son enemigos conocidos, posiblemente con lazos filiales y de sangre con las chicas que están en este caso… incluyéndome yo. Imagino que ya se sabe mi expediente, que sabe que mi familia fue asesinada y que es posible que su asesino esté entre esa gente… y que este buscándome…

Los ojos de Itziar reflejaban mucha angustia… y una gran amargura… Heinrich se dio cuenta que no mentía…

-Estamos tratando de contener un océano con una represa, en términos literales… Se trata de unos cuantos nacionalistas que desechan lo que realmente importa en la vida, en aras de una ideología y de una gente, que después que los use como les de la gana, así mismo les dará la patada y los relegará al olvido… todos los políticos son iguales… hacen que la gente deseche incluso a su familia, y luego los ven comiéndose en el mismo plato en un Country Club, y hasta haciendo alianzas de capitales y familias entre si, olvidando que son adversarios políticos… mientras el pueblo, el pobre pueblo, tira a la calle incluso a sus hijos, solo por no estar de acuerdo con mas de cuatro cosas… para luego, morir como perros sin que ninguno de ellos les brinde ni un vaso con agua para mitigar su sed. Piensan sacar a Noriega de la cárcel, para después desencadenar una ola de asesinatos y luego la tercera guerra, si encuentran quien les financie su porquería.

-¿Qué papel juegas tú en esto?

-Una carrera contra el tiempo… no es Florida el único estado que tiene este lio, también Hawai, Washington, Colorado, Los Ángeles, y Massachusetts… Somos seis procuradoras estatales, hispanas, compatriotas, ya que somos de la misma nación… Hay una lista, donde no solo aparecen ustedes, aparecemos nosotras… ¿Le dice algo el nombre de Cascos Alados?

-Si, era un grupo de escoltas que teníamos en Panamá, durante la crisis del ochenta y siete… eran chicas entrenadas como soldados… para evitar que fuéramos secuestrados y torturados… Nunca las vi, pero si supe de ellas… varios de mis compañeros tuvieron el honor y la dicha de tener una de escolta y hasta de casarse con una de ellas… pero yo no, creo que fue por que entre tarde…

-Está frente a una de ellas… yo fui… Casco Alado.

El la miró… y si, era cierto, la figura que tenia, daba a entender que era una mujer atlética, que sabia desenvolverse en situaciones de peligro, sin imaginar siquiera que ella era una de las diecisiete chicas, que habían recibido un trasplante cardíaco, y que su vida había estado en un hilo en ese año… hasta que la dieron de alta…

-¿Sorprendido? Me lo imaginaba… es una carrera contra el tiempo, por un lado están ustedes, a quienes piensan enviar al otro mundo, después de hacerles pasar un infierno de dolor, sangre y tortura, y nosotras, que estamos dispuestas a dejarnos arrancar el alma por que a ustedes no les pase nada… y poner a esos desgraciados en donde deben estar… bien sé que no se dejaran atrapar vivos, pero tampoco vamos a permitir que se rían de la ley, no hemos cometido errores ni imprudencias, ya que todas conocemos el oficio… estamos aquí desde 1990.

Iban en el auto de Heinrich… con cada palabra, ella iba minando la resistencia del hombre… que no quería reconocer, que a su pesar la había extrañado terriblemente… que la quería mucho… quizás tanto como quería Gus a Esmeralda… solo que su orgullo austríaco no le permitía reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella…

-Hubo allanamientos… eso supe después que usted se fue.

-El FBI lleva uno, nosotros tres, no sin tiroteo, heridos y una buena cuota de muertos… pero parece que salen hasta de debajo de las piedras… y no se sabe todavía de donde sacan plata para tantas armas y para tantos hombres… aunque Adalgisa tiene una idea sobre eso… están sobre la pista de un capo de drogas del Sudeste asiático… que se cree que es la fuente de financiamiento de esa gente…

-Y los que dirigen a esa gente, tienen lazos filiales…

-Le refrescaré la memoria por si no se acuerda- dijo ella- Durante la Invasión, hubo una anarquía generalizada… hubo saqueos, pero también hubo crímenes y asesinatos, amparados en la falta de instituciones que persiguieran los delitos… rencillas y rencores cobrados, peleas de vecindario dirimidas a punta de machetes y de balas… e incluso, ajustes de cuentas entre familiares… de eso no escapamos nosotras… y maridos que mataron a sus mujeres e incluso a sus hijos solo por estar de acuerdo con los civilistas… Las Aladas no escapamos de eso… de hecho yo soy parte de eso… Como no había pruebas suficientes, ni aparecía el sospechoso principal, aquello se archivaba bajo un sobreseimiento provisional, que se convertía en definitivo, lo cual le daba la gabela para seguir matando. No fui yo la única que lo vivió… también mis compañeras… desde ese día, sobre mi cabeza, pende una espada de Damocles… un movimiento en falso, y esa espada puede arrancarme la cabeza. ¿Ahora me cree?

Aquella mirada azul se posó en ella… y sin querer, Itziar tembló ante lo que vio… si, la había extrañado… y más que eso… aquella confesión, cruda, brutal si se quería, que había brotado de un corazón hecho trizas por el dolor, la amargura y el resentimiento de no haber tenido nunca un hogar como era debido, una mujer a la que se le robo una infancia y una adolescencia sin problemas, sin angustias ni rencores, había tocado su corazón y las fibras más intimas de su alma… era cierto Pigmalión estaba a punto de enamorarse de su Galatea. Habían llegado al precinto…

-Aquí me bajo… mañana continuamos esta conversación…

-Itziar… no te juzgo… no creas que yo te…

-Hablaremos mañana… buenas noches…

Y se bajo del auto, dejando en él el perfume de su colonia y a Heinrich, con el corazón y la mente confusos.

La vio entrar, seguida de tres policías, que se supone eran sus escoltas… ahora iba a ser difícil acercarse a ella…

Regresó a su departamento en Brickell Avenue…era un sector residencial exclusivo… al llegar allí, se sirvió un whisky, y se acercó al balcón…

Para qué mentirse, verla le aceleraba el corazón, y le encendía la piel hasta casi volvérsela una hoguera… había deseado besarla… hasta dejarle los labios irritados y rojos de tantos besos… de acariciarla hasta obligarla a entregarle su cuerpo y su alma… hacia varias noches que su sueño alternaba entre pesadillas donde la veía morir llena de balas y cubierta de sangre, hasta sueños eróticos de los que despertaba sudando profusamente y arañando la almohada en busca de un placer que no llegaba… No podía seguir así…

-Itziar… mi amor… -se dijo- ¡Que tarde me di cuenta de que te amaba!

En el precinto, Itziar se enteraba de las últimas novedades…

-¿Qué hay de cierto, en que Ariadna y Esmeralda están encinta?

-Se rumora, doctora Valdés… pero no esta del todo confirmado.

-¿En donde las tienen?

-Homestead, prisión federal, allí hay una residencia para custodios… supe que tienen días de estar incapacitadas.

-Mañana iré a verlas… necesito unas cuantas respuestas.

Al acercarse su adjunta, Ciara, que llegaba con cara de preocupación al igual que Marinés…

-Felicidades por tu matrimonio… Marinés.

-Gracias… doctora.

-Se te nota lo feliz que eres… y no puedo dudarlo, Carsten es un buen hombre…

-Si, es un buen hombre… y me quiere… cuando yo toda la vida pensé que nadie me iba a querer…

-Me alegra verte contenta…

-Yo también estoy comprometida… -dijo Ciara.

-Lo sé, Ciara, ya lo estabas cuando me fui…¿Cómo esta Marco?

-Bien, aliviado por que ya regresaste… Dice que con tu llegada todo se arreglará.

-Mañana hago una visita a Homestead, aunque me tiren tomates… bien se que las chicas pasan por el infierno cada vez que tienen que aparecer, y que a Ariadna le dio un desmayo una vez que fue…

-Reviven todos los traumas de su pasado en un solo día… ya pasado mañana ejecutan a Paine Wellington… y posiblemente querrán hacer alguna travesura de las que acostumbran…

-¿Viste a Heinrich?

-Me acaba de dejar aquí… no quise que fueran a buscarme con escolta, además necesitaba hablar con él…

-Grace Brucelheimer llega de Austria mañana, y me adelanto que hay nuevas en cuanto a él… que tal vez no te agraden mucho… recuerdas el accidente que tuvo hace tiempo atrás… casi en el tiempo de la Invasión, cuando paso lo tuyo…

-No quiero ni pensar lo que trae… posiblemente sepa quien dio su vida para darme la oportunidad de vivir…

-Y si fuera el mismo que le dio la oportunidad de poder seguir siendo hombre…

-¿De qué me estas hablando…?

-De eso mismo… en el accidente, Heinrich perdió una parte muy importante de su anatomía… casi tan importante como la tuya, que estaba averiada… Pero ya estoy hablando más de la cuenta… mañana sabrás de lo que te hablo… por eso cuando lo sepas, será tu criterio lo que dicte si sigues en el caso, o te recusas.

-Recusarme, por qué…

-Por conflicto de intereses… Tú sabes lo que dictan los principios procesales. De eso no escapa nadie, ni siquiera tú.

Al salir del precinto, casi a las cinco de la madrugada, le sorprendió ver el auto de Heinrich, que la esperaba…

-De modo que vas a ser mi escolta permanente…

Una sonrisa que desarmaba, se hizo presente en el masculino rostro…

-No podía dormir, llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que ya había terminado la reunión que tuvieron, así que decidí ir a buscarte para dejarte sana y salva en casa.

-Por eso digo… vas a ser mi escolta permanente…

Subió al auto, un Ford Escort del año… que denotaba el buen gusto de su dueño, a pesar de ser europeo…

-Me imagino que te habrás cambiado de residencia…

-Sigo viviendo en el mismo lugar donde vivía antes de que todo se torciera… Cerca del Instituto Universitario Filippo Rinaldi. Es un conjunto residencial llamado Aurora 1540.

-Conozco el sitio… te llevaré, a esta hora no hay autocares y con el cargo que tienes, no conviene que andes por allí sola a estas horas de la madrugada…

Y se la llevó… esta vez estaba decidido a darle un beso… aquel beso que le quemaba el alma cada noche que se despertaba bañado en sudor de angustia o de deseo… Solo que no sabia como crear el momento propicio para eso.

-Además del asalto a La Crispina, hubo algún otro…

-Sí, el sótano de la calle nueve. Hubo heridos y muertos…

-Y gente arrestada, entre esos tres de los ocho cabecillas… El padre de Belén fue uno de ellos, esta grave… y se cree que pronto fallecerá. Los otros no han dicho nada…

-Y no dirán nada… seguramente… yo estuve en uno de los interrogatorios, fue algo brutal, parece que ellos están acostumbrados a la brutalidad… por suerte, no los dejaron con ninguna de las chicas, por que capaz salen muertos.

Aprovechando que estaban en el auto, Itziar tocó el tema del accidente que había sufrido él.

-Supe de un accidente que tuvo usted hace tiempo… Mis compañeras dicen que ese asunto hará que me declare impedida para llevar el caso… y desearía saber que sucedió, por su boca, no por las habladurías ajenas.

Heinrich la miró provocativamente, ella le sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de que esa mirada movió algo en su corazón…

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si… debo saberlo, si me tengo que recusar y delegar esto en manos del que corresponda… aunque no estoy segura de querer confiarle una responsabilidad tan grande a otro. Llámelo manía de controlarlo todo, pero ya estuvimos a punto de quedar fuera del caso, además, creo que también va a unirse la Unidad de Crimenes Navales… esto ya involucra a gente pesada…

-Hace un tiempo, un coronel de apellido Pinehall, sufrió un accidente parecido al mío, en la Invasión… Mi hermano era… un playboy, no había chica que se le resistiera, era actor en el Burgtheater en Austria, pero por aquello de la doble nacionalidad, tuvimos que reportarnos al ejercito, y nos enviaron a Panamá, con tan mala suerte, que no nos pusieron asignación… y Maryland lo lamentó siempre… Fue en el antiguo aeropuerto de la Marina en Albrook Field, estábamos en una tanqueta y nos topamos con una partida de los Machos de Monte… mi hermano murió instantáneamente y yo… fui herido seriamente…

-¿Dónde?

El miró tímidamente el frente de sus pantalones… y la miró.

Itziar supo inmediatamente, que la herida había sido justo en sus genitales…

-…¿Con resultado pérdida…?- preguntó con el rostro convertido en una máscara de cera…

-Si… perdí mis genitales en ese accidente, Salí disparado por un tragaluz… por suerte mi hermano, que ya tenia muerte cerebral, me donó los suyos… esa noche, mi hermano le dio vida a mucha gente…

Era el momento de la verdad… Itziar intuyo que al callarse, obviamente sabía algo más, de lo que le estaba diciendo…

-Si sabe algo más, por favor, dígamelo… Ya lo que tenia que saber, que podía hacer que me recusara, lo sé, y no es motivo para una recusación… en caso de que lo intentaran, eso no me declara impedida para conocer el caso… por que… hay algo más…

-No sé si deba decírtelo… En este caso, la que debería decírtelo, es Maryland Ainsworth… No yo.

-Dígamelo… de todas maneras lo he de saber…

Suspiró… y mirándola le dijo- El corazón de mi hermano fue donado a una chica que fue llevada de emergencia a la Clinica Mayo, en Houston, Texas… la chica estaba gravísima, tenia un cuadro de insuficiencia cardíaca severa, si no se le hacia el trasplante era probable que muriera esa misma noche… era una chica panameña, integrante del grupo de resistencia CASCOS ALADOS…

Itziar quedó congelada… la receptora del corazón del hermano de Heinrich, era ella… el corazón de él, latía en su pecho… era el que le había dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-De modo que….. Usted siempre supo quien era yo.

-Lo supe después que te fuiste… - dijo él viéndola llorar desconsolada- Investigué, así fue como di con la verdad… yo quería que Maryland te lo dijera, por que cuando lo supe fui a buscarla para decirle que sabia quien eras, y que era mejor que algo así lo supieras por boca de ella…no por la mía… Y me siento mal por haberte causado este disgusto…

-No es disgusto-dijo secándose los ojos… - Yo siempre quise saber quien me dio la oportunidad de vivir… y ahora resulta, que no solo a usted le dio la oportunidad de seguir siendo hombre, si no que a mi, me da la oportunidad de seguir viviendo… Nunca podre agradecer suficientemente el hecho de que por su sacrificio, usted y yo estamos aquí… más usted, por que yo no merecía seguir aquí… Yo estaba dispuesta a tomar los hábitos, cuando me encontraron ese mal…

-¡No!- fue la exclamación apasionada que salió de boca del hombre cuando escucho que Itziar pensaba dejar el mundo para entrar a la carrera religiosa… -Tienes que vivir, amar… debes…

Ni se había dado cuenta de que la sujetaba por los hombros, con fuerza hasta casi hacerle daño… Itziar miró aquellos ojos azules…

-Itziar… te amo.

Y sin darle tiempo a separarse de él la dobló casi en sus brazos y su boca, febril, sedienta, ardiente, cayó sobre la de ella… devoradora, apasionada, desflorándola, quitándole hasta el ultimo vestigio de inocencia… un instante de debatirse, para rendirse a aquel empuje apasionado… sintió una lengua tibia que exploraba su interior, inquisitiva, demandante… sensual…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en sus brazos…vibrando ante el empuje apasionado de aquel hombre… noto su excitación, pero el no hizo intento de quitarle la ropa ni nada parecido… a pesar de que aquel peso y calor ya empezaba a mortificarle…

La soltó… y ella tardó algunos instantes en recuperar el aliento…

-Abofetéame si quieres… pero tenia que hacer esto…Vengo deseándolo desde que supe la verdad sobre ti… No hubo noche que en mis sueños no estuvieras… A veces eran pesadillas, en que te veía agonizante en mis brazos, cubierta de sangre y cinco huecos de bala en tu cuerpo… y yo llorando de rabia e impotencia por no haberte dicho que te amaba… otras, eran sueños eróticos, en que te veía reclinada en mis brazos, y yo sintiendo tu cuerpo en el mío, entregándome al placer de amarte… despertaba gritando unas veces y otras murmurando tu nombre, arañando las sábanas en espera de un placer que no llegaba… Perdóname si fui brutal y rudo, pero no podía seguir reprimiéndome más.

Habían llegado al conjunto residencial donde hacia tres años vivía Itziar, junto con sus compañeras…

-Buenas noches, Heinrich…gracias por traerme…

-¿Te veré mañana?

-No lo sé… necesito pensar en lo que acabo de saber… yo te llamo.

Y bajó del auto, como una autómata… Heinrich se sintió repentinamente cansado… lo más difícil había pasado… Ahora, un desaliento se había apoderado de su ser… posiblemente esta verdad en vez de acercarlos, los alejaría más…

Al llegar al departamento, Itziar fue al teléfono y marcó un número a Washington…

-Hotel Sheraton Regency, buenos días…

-Buenos días, sería tan amable de comunicarme con la habitación de la señora Maryland Ainsworth…

-La comunico… a quién anuncio?

-Doctora Itziar Valdés, procuradora del Estado de la Florida…

-En un momento, doctora Valdés…

Un par de segundos que se le hicieron largos… unos instantes después…

-¿Itziar? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad antes de irme? – preguntó- Me acabo de enterar del accidente que sufrió Heinrich, el mismo dia que yo fui hallada grave en mi cuarto, cuando invadieron Panamá… Se que su hermano fue el donante del corazón que pusieron en mi pecho…

-No era tan fácil confesarte eso, Itziar… se temía que te retiraras del caso si se te decía la verdad. Heinrich me llamo el mismo día que lo supo, me pidió, mejor dicho, me suplicó que te dijera la verdad… que él no estaba autorizado para hacerlo… y supe luego sus motivos…

-Ya se cuales fueron sus motivos… -dijo ella- acaba de dejarme en mi casa… Maryland, esto me complica la vida, ya que es posible que me recusen por conflicto de intereses…

-No todos saben esto, de saberse, alguna de tus adjuntas seria la que traicionó ese secreto, y pocas lo saben. Ciara no hablará, por que se juega también lo suyo, tu sabes como es Marco. Y si es Marinés, tampoco, por que ella también tiene mucho que perder en esto… Y ni que decir del resto. Cálmate y piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, tampoco culpes a Heinrich, el es el más mortificado con esto, ya que es un blanco principal, al igual que los demás…

-Ya sabe lo de Esmeralda y lo de Ariadna…

-Si… Y no creas que me agrada… quisiera halarles las orejas a Gustave Halloran y a Felix Brennan, por tercos… y a ellas también… aunque puedo entender que quieran criar a sus hijos solas…

-Lo único que me consuela, Maryland es que Ciara está comprometida y Marinés, casada… a pesar de que ellos también son blancos principales…

Marinés salía del precinto con Ciara… en el estacionamiento las esperaba el marido de Marinés, ya que Ciara no tenia auto propio, y a esa hora no había autocares que la llevaran a casa.

-¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Marco?

-Va bien… va a verme a Homestead cuando está libre, y se queda conmigo casi toda la tarde… cuando tengo el día libre.. lo paso con él…

-Te quiere mucho… por lo que veo- dijo Carsten

-Ya me dio el anillo de compromiso…- dijo Ciara con alegría mostrando su mano derecha…donde campeaba una sortija de oro blanco con un diamante solitario…

-Hermoso- dijo Marinés, mirando la sortija y recordando la suya, que campeaba en su mano derecha junto con su anillo de casada.

-Me la dio hace dos semanas… hubieras visto la cara de Noriega cuando me vio con ella puesta, verde de rabia era poco describir…

-No veo por qué les tiene tanto odio… El fue el principal causante de este estado de cosas…

-Si… Las que peor la pasan son Ariadna y Esmeralda… hace dos días, Ariadna sufrió un colapso después de un incidente con Noriega… casi tuvieron que hospitalizarla… y Esmeralda, también, quiso responder a la agresión y termino vomitando todo lo que había comido… estuvo mal todo el día… Yo creo que las dos están esperando bebé…por los síntomas que presentan…

-Gus lo sabe…

-Parece que no. Y ellas están tercas a no decirles nada a ninguno de los dos… Y se lo acepto, por que para que te digan que cargues con tu cruz sola, mejor no decirles.

-No es por defender- dijo Carsten- Ni por que sean mis amigos, pero no creo que Félix sea del tipo de hombre que deja tirada a una mujer en ese estado… y menos si es Ariadna… No se que pasaría entre ellos esa tarde, pero puedo hacerme la idea de lo ocurrido… si hubiera sido el caso mío con mi ángel… yo hubiera movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla, a ella y a mi hijo… No creo que después de una noche de pasión, con una adorable consecuencia incluida, yo sea capaz de dar la espalda y seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido… Es tanto como si la mujer con la que te acostaste no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia en tu vida… Y no creo que ese sea el caso ni de Ariadna, ni de Esmeralda…

-Alguien tendrá que decirles…

-O se enterarán en cualquier momento… Esta semana, ejecutan a Paine… y es posible que la gente que perseguimos se aproveche de la ejecución para darle un susto a Itziar…

Y era cierto…

14 de Septiembre….Corredor de la Muerte… Prisión Federal Homestead…

Un auto lujoso, se estacionó en las afueras de la Prisión… eran los familiares del joven que había sido asesinado por Paine y que había sido el amante de Susan Halloran… también llego el grupo de Luz de Redención, con el reverendo Daniel Coria, cubanoamericano de nacimiento, que iba vestido con los arreos de combate de las Fuerzas Especiales del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas… ya que el era el capellán del Departamento de Policía, junto a el cinco jóvenes pertenecientes al apostolado, junto con las chicas bajaron para asistir en sus últimos momentos al condenado, que desde hacia días estaba con tratamiento de morfina… debido a las terribles jaquecas que le provocaba el tumor que padecía… Noriega les gritaba, junto con el resto de los presos toda clase de injurias e improperios… el reverendo preguntó por Ariadna y Esmeralda…

-Es posible que salgan, aunque tienen días de estar incapacitadas…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Unos malestares por demás extraños… que ellas le expliquen, yo no estoy autorizada para hacerlo- dijo la capitán Rhiannon Flanagan al reverendo…

En ese instante, otro auto llegaba a la prisión, era un auto del Departamento de Justicia, flanqueado por dos motocicletas y dos marines… todos sabían de quien era el auto… la sucesora de Hillary Sorensen llegaba en ese momento a la prisión… las rechiflas e injurias se intensificaron… del auto bajo Itziar Valdés, sucesora de Hillary… y Procuradora Estatal en ejercicio…

-Buenos días, doctora Valdés, siento que tenga que enfrentarse a esto… trae suficiente seguridad…

-Si… quiero ver a Ariadna y a Esmeralda, antes de que salga, si el reverendo Coria me da permiso…para hablarles… antes de que ellas entren a la celda de Paine…

-Pase, están en el edificio que es la residencia de custodios…

-Vamos, tenemos hora y media antes de la ejecución para hablar con ambas…

Itziar se sentía aun afectada por la conversación que había tenido con Heinrich, aun resonaban en su mente las palabras del hombre…acerca del accidente…

Ciara la vio cuando fue a buscarla a su casa para que fuera a Homestead…

-Hola… te veo cansada…

-No he dormido bien… ya se lo que le pasó a Heinrich… Y pienso la llegada allá… dicen que no hay dia en que Noriega no insulte a las chicas… y si es cierto lo que me han dicho… es posible que pierdan la criatura.

-Te veo triste…

-Si, Ciara… Me alegra saber que tu y Marinés tienen un hombre a su lado que las consuele en estos momentos… es más de lo que tengo yo… aunque ya sepa como anda sentimentalmente Heinrich…

-Y no piensas responderle… si se esta muriendo por ti…

-Tengo la mente confusa en estos momentos… ya no se ni que es lo que siento por él… - dijo con gesto fatigado.

-Tambien ha estado indagando sobre tu familia y lo ocurrido con ella… el no cree que ese crimen no tenga solución… Y esta también tras la pista del responsable…

-¿Cómo esta haciendo eso, si el no tiene autorización para…?

-Entre sus parientes hay uno que es de la Polizei… por cierto, es el enlace con la gente de la INTERPOL. Un tipo como el tiene contactos en las altas esferas de los Departamentos Policiales del mundo entero, y por su hermano, es capaz de ir al cielo y bajarle la luna, si la precisa… No me ha dicho nada, pero tiene pistas sólidas sobre eso…

-Otra cosa que me deja abismada…- dijo Itziar

-Lo hace por que te ama… No es por otra cosa…

-No quisiera que se involucrara con mi familia… no se le puede llamar padre a un hombre que reniega de ti y que apenas sales de la sala de bebes dice que no eres su hija, que no te pareces a él… y encima elimina a todos tus familiares… ni una madre que elige al esposo antes que a la hija… solo por… - le dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño.

-Ya Itziar… no te pongas así… se que estas sometida a fuertes presiones… pero tu sabias lo que te esperaba de aceptar este puesto… Lo sabias cuando en Panamá elegiste ser abogada en lugar de haber estudiado otra cosa, o haberte quedado solo con el bachiller… Esa soledad auto impuesta es mala consejera…amiga… arregla tus cosas con él.

-Anoche me besó… primera vez que me besan así… no niego que besa rico el condenado y que lo que le hicieron tiene buen tamaño, pero no quise llegar a más…

-Y el tampoco quiso forzar algo… ya ves lo mucho que te respeta… es difícil para un trasplantado, y más de esa parte, contenerse…

-Hasta el día antes que mataran a Hillary, mi vida era sencilla… sin pretensiones, los arranques del teniente Barrera, los casos que se presentaban, junto a la sincera amistad de cada una de ustedes, era mi mundo… No esperaba el amor, por que sabía bien que no lo merecía… tampoco esperaba los goces de la maternidad por que sabía que no podría ser madre… Y viene Heinrich, me voltea la vida al revés.

-Igual decía yo de Marco… mi vida también era sencilla… mi carrera, mis amigas, la labor en el apostolado penitenciario, alguna que otra distracción, el trabajo… ese era mi mundo, hasta que él apareció, y me di cuenta de lo equivocada que yo estaba hasta ese momento… Hace falta la compañía de un hombre… que te quiera, comprenda, respete y te consuele cuando estas triste… No niego que Marco es muy apasionado y sensual… y yo estoy muy afectada emocionalmente, a veces me cuesta desprenderme de sus brazos cuando el me tiene en ellos… pero quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio… Heinrich se ve controlado por fuera, pero esos austriacos tienen su fogosidad oculta… y debe estar pasándola mal… Llamó mas de una vez a casa de tu tía Auristela para preguntarle en que Hotel estabas en Washington, pero ella no le dio el numero por que sabia que no estabas en ese momento para que te calentaran más la cabeza con las presiones a que estabas sometida ante el Senado… Y Dios sabe que tu tía no aprueba que te apartes del mundo, así que me imagino lo que le costó no decirle donde estabas…

-Mi tía es una mujer combativa, por eso se quedo sola… con sus tres hijas… luego de que mi tío la dejó por otra, y no quiso liarse con nadie más. Ella no permite que sus seres queridos se dejen derrotar…

-Lo sé… por eso se cuanto le costó no decirle a él, mira este es el lugar, si quieres toma el primer vuelo a Washington y no regreses hasta que la convenzas de no meterse a monja. Y créeme que le hubiera hecho caso.

Gus y Félix el día anterior habían tenido turno nocturno…

-Mañana lo ejecutan…

-Si… La única que no estará será Rebecca…tu padre y tu madre si van…

-Y posiblemente vea a Esmeralda… tendré oportunidad de comprobar lo que sospecho…

-Y yo… aunque temo que por las presiones a las que están sometidas, hayan perdido la criatura…

-Si la perdieron, será nuestra culpa… no debimos ser tan irresponsables…

-No podemos seguir así… Tiemblo cada vez que veo un blindado del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas… intenté ver a Esmeralda, y me encontré con el capitán Rhiannon Flanagan, que me echó un sermón de siete pisos… Me dijo que era un irresponsable, que si pensaba hacer eso debí protegerme, antes que complicarles la vida… y que ellas vinieron a este país para tener un porvenir diferente, no para que les hicieran lo mismo que en su patria evitaron que se les hiciera… Que habían fregado pisos, cosechado manzanas y trabajado en factorías para superarse y llegar a donde están… para que viniera un irresponsable y las dañara… que esa conducta era indigna de un caballero. Y la verdad, es que tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo…

-No lo dudo… Creo que llego la hora de pedir perdón y de resarcir el daño… yo estoy dispuesto a casarme así sea sin fiesta… la cosa es reparar mi falta, luego de que nazca el bebé, se vera si se hace fiesta o no- dijo Félix –Dependerá de lo que quiera ella.

-Yo no le puedo decir eso a mis padres… llevo días con mi padre detrás de mi con la cantaleta de que cuando voy a hablar con Esmeralda… y ya mi madre hablo con Maryland… a pesar de que estaba avergonzada de mi conducta… pero hizo de tripas corazón, y fue a verla para dar la cara por mi falta… Mi madre quiere que se haga aunque sea un brindis privado… y que si no se consigue iglesia, se haga en el jardín de la mansión…y que el que oficie sea el capellán de la Policía… ya que ella conoce al reverendo Coria, en cuanto a la ceremonia civil, ya de eso se ocupó mi padre… solo queda hablar con Esmeralda…

-Y si no acepta…

-No creo que lo haga… ha pasado muy malos ratos, según lo que me dijo Ciara la ultima vez que hablamos… pero nada confirma lo que sospechamos…

EN LA PRISION FEDERAL… 08:35 AM.

La procuradora Estatal cruzaba los pasillos hacia la residencia de custodios…

-Traidoras hijas de puta, tienen lo que se merecen….

Eso hizo que Itziar levantara la vista y mirara al militar que encarnaba la desgracia de sus vidas y la de sus compañeras, y de manera firme y cortante ordenó…

-Abran esa celda… quiero intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el "General" a solas…

-Señorita, eso es arriesgarse- protesto el marine que la acompañaba…

-Coronel O'Hanlon… yo se lo que estoy haciendo… que abran esa celda… esperen afuera, si grito, u oyen algún ruido extraño, entren, y hagan lo que tengan que hacer... – y luego su tono se suavizo- Estaré bien, se lo aseguro…

En ese momento, el custodio abre la celda, ante la mirada asustada de todos los que están a su alrededor… La jurista entra… y el hombre, la mira despreciativo y con un gran odio… pero ella en vez de encogerse como un animalito asustado… lo mira a los ojos, pero con una frialdad que semeja la de los icebergs de la lejana región polar…

-Debo hablar con usted… soy la doctora Itziar Valdes, Procuradora Estatal.

-No se quien es usted, ni me importa, para mi es lo mismo que todas las otras… vendepatrias, putitas baratas…

Levantó la mano para abofetear a la jurista, pero ésta, ágilmente le captura la muñeca en la mano derecha y se la dobla hacia atrás…

-Suélteme… me va a fracturar la muñeca….

-Hasta que se calme y se comporte como un caballero, no como el animal que acaba de imitar… Es cierto, nunca mi padre me pegó de esa manera, después que crecí, por que yo jamás se lo permití…aunque mi madre por amor le soportó eso y mucho más. De estar entre los policías que me custodian, créame que no hubiese dudado en dispararle, y no a herir… por que hombres como usted, que mancillan la dignidad de una mujer, no merecen estar vivos…

El hombre clavo sus ojos iracundos y desmesuradamente abiertos en los fríos y serenos de la chica… que no demostraba ni miedo ni ansiedad…parecían vacíos de emociones. Los marines que observaban la escena, desenfundaron sus armas así como el resto de los policías que estaban dentro de la prisión… un solo disparo que se soltara, provocaría un incidente a todas luces mortal…que arriesgaría incluso a las que en ese momento estaban en espera de una nueva vida…

El hombre vio que estaba en una gran desigualdad, allí hasta los del apostolado estaban armados… un solo balazo, un solo golpe, y se iba a formar un incidente que dejaría una secuela de muertos y de heridos graves… y eso lo hundiría aun más en la cárcel…

Se calmó y la chica le soltó la muñeca… que el frotó… la manera de dominarlo, era producto solo de entrenamiento militar, supo que estaba frente a una de las incógnitas Cascos Alados, las míticas amazonas que no dejaban vivo a quien descubría su identidad… las míticas hijas de Diana la Cazadora, la diosa virgen y guerrera de los griegos, que protegían su virginidad a sangre y fuego… las heroínas admiradas incluso por los propios Marines…

-Hable, pero rápido… No tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla…

-Había una vez una joven, que miraba al futuro con alegría, que entraría a la Universidad para ser una profesional útil a su patria, que adoraba a su familia… que soñaba con un matrimonio feliz, con un hogar, con una vida de éxitos, realizaciones profesionales… llena de ilusiones y alegría de vivir… y una mañana todo eso cambió… se le arrebataron sus ilusiones, se le destruyeron sus ideales, se le pisoteo su dignidad… y hasta el nombre perdió… su vida dejo de valer para su familia… quedo reducida al mismo valor que tiene una que se vende por las noches para poder sobrevivir, pero lo peor, se le arranco el corazón… Los que decían quererla y protegerla se convirtieron en sus jueces y verdugos, y solo odio, rabia, ojos desorbitados por el rencor, como los suyos, encontró a su alrededor, y como un animal acorralado, aprendió a responder, golpe por golpe, bala por bala, dolor por dolor, venganza por venganza… tiro la piedad al suelo para reemplazarla por la ley del talión, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, vida por vida… sangre por sangre, se convirtió en un robot… entrenado para cumplir ordenes y bañarse las manos en sangre no una sino mil veces… la soledad es su eterna compañera… y la muerte la amiga fiel… y la oscuridad lo mismo que su madre…

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?

-Esa es la descripción mía y la de mis compañeras… Usted nos desgració la vida, igual que los que un día fueron los que nos engendraron… Gracias a nuestros padres y a usted, se nos olvido sonreír, cantar, reír y amar… y para poder sentir algo, tenemos que estar en peligro de perder la vida… para sentir la adrenalina corriendo por nuestras venas… Siéntase satisfecho de su obra, pero sepa, que esta guerra, la vamos a ganar nosotras, no importa el precio que tengamos que pagar para hacerlo, ni las vidas que tengamos que tomar para ganarla… dígaselo al que le financia sus sangrientos atentados y su porquería de droga… Que se prepare, por que rodarán muchas cabezas… y no serán las de mis chicas, ni tampoco la mía. No seremos nosotros quienes pondremos los muertos.

Y llamo al guardia… Noriega se sento en el camarote que estaba en su celda, había visto cara a cara a una de las miticas Cascos Alados y seguía vivo… pero la amenaza fue verdadera… a esa chica no le importaba perder la vida, ni le tenia miedo a la muerte… Aquella mirada fría, vacía, infundía pavor…

La comitiva siguió su camino hacia la residencia de custodios… faltaba todavía dos horas para la ejecución… Ariadna como miembro del apostolado, debía quedarse con Paine desde la noche anterior, en ayuno y vigilia, pero debido a los malestares que la aquejaban, se le dispensó de aquello, al igual que a Esmeralda…

Rhiannon abrió la puerta…

-Doctora Valdés…

-Capitán Flanagan… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pase, doctora, está en su casa… - dijo franqueando la entrada a la residencia… -¿Desea algo de tomar?

-Si… un café cargado estará bien… ¿Ariadna?

-Ya baja, creo que hoy se siente mejor, aunque está sumamente demacrada…

En ese momento, Ariadna bajaba… estaba pálida, ojerosa, sus ojos acusaban los días de malestar y tormento internos que habían pasado… y sobre todo, estaba delgada…lo que quería decir que no estaba comiendo como debía…

-Itziar… regresaste…

En ese momento, la jurista se despojo de su investidura y abrazó no solo a la adjunta, sino a la amiga, que estaba en esos momentos pasando un momento difícil…

-Déjenos solas, capitán…

-Como ordene… doctora…

Y se retiró… dejándolas solas… al ratito, bajo Esmeralda, que presentaba idéntico cuadro…

-Chicas, mi visita no es oficial… No vengo como la Procuradora Estatal y jefe de ustedes… vengo como la amiga y compañera de luchas… Se que cuando ocurrió lo de Hillary, la tarde que tenían que presentarse al precinto, llegaron mucho tiempo después de la hora que le habían indicado… que se les ha preguntado que ocurrió en ese período de tiempo… y ustedes solo han sabido llorar y decir que no pueden hablar de lo ocurrido… a esto, se suma unos malestares sin razón aparente, que dan a entender que están en un estado delicado, para el cual no pueden estar aquí por mas tiempo, por peligrar su salud… y yo deseo, pido que me cuenten lo que pasó, para poder llamar a capítulo a los responsables a fin de que afronten lo que les toca de responsabilidad en este asunto… si no se quieren casar, no importa, pero que por lo menos, se les cargue una pensión que cubra el nacimiento de las criaturas, desarrollo, escuela hasta la edad en que la culminen, en caso de que quieran ir a la Universidad… No se les va a obligar a algo que no desean… pero por favor… díganme la verdad…

Esmeralda miró a su amiga… apenas si podía reconocer en la elegante mujer del sobrio vestido negro y el collar de perlas en el cuello a la compañera de trincheras de hasta hace un mes…

-Me da vergüenza… esa tarde… yo estaba empacando mis cosas… había participado en la operación que le practicaron a Paine Wellington y estaba desesperada por que sabia que Gus me juzgaba duramente… escuche la ducha en su habitación…y me eché a llorar… fue en ese momento que él… el entro en mi habitación… cerrando la puerta con seguro… lo demás… puedes imaginártelo… yo… perdí mi virginidad… esa tarde… y creo… que estoy embarazada… aunque no lo se con certeza… No me he hecho exámenes… tengo miedo.

-¿El lo sabe?

-No, no se lo he dicho…

-Tendrás que someterte a una prueba de sangre… un orto en sangre, que es el más certero en estos casos, de salir positivo… lo llamaré a mi despacho… el tendrá que responder… y llamaré a Maryland para que venga, también hablaré con sus padres… se que son gente de la alta sociedad, pero tendrán que hacerle frente a lo que su hijo hizo… o se desatará el escándalo, y más porque sobre el padre de el todavía pesa la sospecha de estar involucrado en el asesinato de Hillary… y a él no le conviene que lo presionen más.

Ariadna miro a su amiga…difícil reconocer a la mujer dura e invulnerable en que se había convertido… ya no era la misma chica que había entrado con ellas al precinto, recién graduada de leyes… ahora era una mujer que demostraba el peso del poder que tenia en sus manos…

-Espero lo que tengas que decir sobre esa tarde, Ariadna… soy tu amiga, no me mires con esa cara de espanto, como si no me conocieras… sigo siendo Itziar…no he cambiado.

-Yo también estuve en esa operación… fui a arreglar mis cosas, para salir de la habitación, escuché la ducha… y me eche a llorar… fue en ese momento en que sentí que se cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto… entro Félix, y… paso lo que tenia que pasar… yo perdí mi virginidad esa tarde… y sospecho que también estoy embarazada… hace dos meses que no me viene el periodo menstrual… y me siento cansada todo el tiempo, con sueño y no soporto la idea de desayunar en las mañanas…ayer, después de un violento enfrentamiento con Noriega, vomité todo lo que comí y me desmayé… hace dos semanas me incapacitaron por lo mismo.

-Lo sabe Felix…

-No, aunque vino a visitarme su prima Temperance, que es doctora forense… ella me dio esto… -y le mostro la cajita con la prueba casera… Iba a hacérmela cuando llegaste…

-Vamos, te ayudo yo… - dijo ella levantándose y subiendo con ella al baño… seguida de Esmeralda- Lástima que no trajo una adicional para saber por lo menos algo… sobre lo tuyo…

-Eso no es nada… Rhiannon fue a buscar una anoche…-dijo Esmeralda tomando una cajita de su comoda- Esta es, igual a la que le dieron a Ari… también yo me la voy a hacer…

Se encerraron en el baño y Ariadna orinó en un bacín para que ella tomara con un gotero dos gotas de orina… lo mismo hizo Esmeralda… ya con las pruebas abiertas… Itziar tomó dos gotas de orina del bacin de Ariadna y las dejó caer sobre la prueba… Igual hizo con Esmeralda…

-Ya está… para cuando es la ejecución…

-Esta pactada para las diez… Yo tenía que estar con Wellington, pero debido a mis malestares, el reverendo estimó que no debía estar allí…

-Tiempo de sobra para saber a qué atenernos…

Un par de segundos después, las dos pruebas marcaban rojo… estaban embarazadas…

-Ahora, solo es cuestión de hacer el de sangre, que es más certero y concluyente, y es el que vale como prueba legal… Yo se lo mucho que quieren a esos dos… ni se como llamarlos… pero tendrán que desengañarse, si ellos no quieren responder como deben y haya que obligarles a dar la cara…

-Temperance habló con él… al menos, fue lo que me dijo cuando vino a verme… el fue quien le dijo lo que hizo…

-Pavoneándose, imagino…- dijo la chica con desdén…

-No creo, según me dijo, se reprochaba duramente el haberme dejado ir después de lo ocurrido… ella piensa que la que no quiere casarse, soy yo… y no esta tan lejos de la verdad… quiero a Félix, pero no lo quiero a mi lado obligado por un bebé, para eso, prefiero criarlo yo sola… Mi hijo, es mío, de nadie más.

-Lo mismo digo yo. – dijo Esmeralda con un brillo de rebeldía en la mirada –Ya sufrí mucho cuando mis padres estaban unidos por que yo estaba de por medio… bastante que me restregaron que no querían que yo naciera- dijo amargamente- Si es para eso, prefiero criar a mi hijo o a mi hija sola…de lo que salga, triunfo o fracaso, será mi resultado, no el de él.

-Eso se verá en su momento, chicas… No pueden renunciar a una pensión, un hijo trae gastos… y aunque ustedes trabajen, se verán apretadas de presupuesto si los crían solas… además, estarán arriesgándose a que los secuestren o los maten si sus "abuelos" se enteran… acuérdense de lo que estamos… Sea como sea, ellos necesitan quien en su momento vea por ellos…

Una llamada las alertó ya era hora de que bajaran a la galería de la muerte… Esmeralda se maquilló, y le pidió el corrector de ojeras a Itziar… al igual que Ariadna… Luego de arreglarse…

-Deben ponerse colirio en los ojos… los tienen sumamente irritados… y se les va a notar…

Lo hicieron, y bajaron al corredor, esta vez, no hubo rechiflas… ni injurias, y mucho menos insultos, solo un gran silencio…

-¿Qué paso que todos están así…?

-Hablé con Noriega…

-¿Tú?

-Si… ya sabe a qué atenerse conmigo en el puesto que tenia Hillary… no dudo que el ordenara que la mataran… pero yo le demostré que no le tenia miedo, que ya no era la niña que se encogía ante unos ojos desorbitados de rabia y un puño levantado… que de lo que traía, llevaría… y que nosotras no vamos a poner los muertos. Que el nos desgració la vida, y que cobraríamos con sangre eso, que no importaba las vidas que tuviésemos que tomar…

-Con razón, esto está tan silencioso… Realmente, te desconozco… tu no eras así…

-Ya traen a Paine… espero que el que le pusieron para que lo acompañara haya sabido hacer su trabajo de apostolado…

En ese momento entraban Félix, Gus, y sus padres… y a la primera que vieron fue a Itziar…

-Señorita Procuradora….

-Ya hablaré en su momento con ustedes… -dijo con tono gélido- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar… - y mirando al señor Halloran- y con ustedes también…

Iban cruzando la galería cuando un silbido llamo la atención de Gus…

-Eh, doctor… - llamó Noriega desde su celda

Gus alzó la vista y se sorprendió al tener enfrente al General Noriega…

-¿Qué desea?

-Hablar con usted… solo serán cinco minutos… no más.

El custodio, dudoso de tal solicitud, abrió la reja, no sin antes indicarle a Gus, que no dudara en llamar si se presentaban dificultades…

-Se que ese que van a llenar de cianuro, mató a una de sus hermanas y al tipo con el que andaba… No se cual sea el lio que tiene con la oficial Ortega, pero creo que se paso de la raya… esa chica esta pasándola muy mal con su salud… y me temo que esa chica está preñada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- sonrio

-Vamos, dejémonos de alelazones- dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- se que le gusta la chica, y no lo niegue, cualquier hombre se da cuenta cuando preña a una mujer, y ese es su caso. Hace un rato, por dármelas de gallo roncón, la Procuradora Estatal me dio a entender que no es mujer de tenerle miedo a nadie ni a nada… Y que ella no va a poner los muertos…

-Lo sé, me la acabo de encontrar…

-Antes de que lo ponga de cabeza, como me puso a mi hace un rato, de la cara, como todo un varón… si es que ese paquete es suyo, a menos de que no esté seguro totalmente…

-De que es mío si tengo la total seguridad…. Por que ella … suspiró- era virgen cuando la toqué… por eso se que es mío… Por que ella no ha tenido tiempo de salir con nadie más desde que la metieron aquí como quien mete a un animal al matadero.

-Vi como la miraba… ah, somos hombres con sangre en las venas, no ñaños… se que le gusta la chica… y también se que estas son demasiado orgullosas, y que posiblemente le diga que no quiere obligarle a casarse con ella, que prefiere criar a su chamaco sola… lo que es de admirar… pero tampoco es lo más conveniente, dado como están las cosas… De la cara, ofrezca lo que tenga que ofrecer… Y espere que no le digan que no. Para mi concepto, esa chica es mucha hembra, para usted.

-Estoy dispuesto a rectificar…

-Hágalo… No pierda por orgullo hacha, calabaza y miel… ni pierda tampoco el derecho a educar a su hijo o a su hija… según sea lo que salga. Y lo mismo va para su compañero…

Y salió de la celda… cuando llegó al lado de sus padres y de Félix, este le preguntó…

-¿Qué quería ese?

-Parece que todos aquí saben en que estado están ellas,… Noriega me dijo descarnadamente que Esmeralda esta "preñada" y que ofrezca lo que tenga que ofrecer, que no pierda el derecho a criar a mi hijo o a mi hija… y lo mismo es contigo y Ari.

-Es quien menos moral tiene para hablar… si ellas están así, es por su culpa… razón tiene Marco en decir que todos esos políticos se comen en el mismo plato, mientras el pobre pueblo desecha lo que realmente importa y lastima profundamente a sus seres queridos…

-Marco tiene su forma de pensar, recuerda que viene de Venezuela, donde ha habido varias dictaduras militares… el sabe de que habla…

En ese momento, llevaban a Paine, que presentaba un estado lastimoso… sostenido por dos custodios y el chico que era del apostolado Luz de Redención…

-¡Nooo! – Gritaba- ¡No quiero morir….!

-Valor, hermano… no vas a morir… vas a encontrarte con Jesús, que te espera para darte la bienvenida, para darte el abrazo de hermano e hijo del Padre Celestial…Te espera la vida eterna en Cristo…

La escena hizo que los ojos de Ariadna se humedecieran al igual que los de Esmeralda… en ese momento, Rhiannon, puso una grabadora con un cassette… Esmeralda empezó a cantar…el salmo 121… mostrando un crucifijo de plata labrada.

Levanto mis ojos a los montes…

De donde me vendrá el auxilio

Mi auxilio me viene de ti

Que hiciste el cielo y la tierra

No permitirá que resbalen mis pies…

Mi guardian no duerme…

No permitirá que resbalen mis pies

Mi guardian no duerme

No duerme ni reposa

El guardian de Israel

No duerme ni reposa

Mi guardian…

El Señor está a mi derecha

El Señor me libra de todo mal…

De dia el sol no me hara daño

Ni la luna de noche…

De dia el sol no me hara daño

Por que EL

No permitirá que resbalen mis pies…

El padre Coria se unió al canto de las chicas… al igual que algunos custodios que profesaban la fe católica, y varios reclusos que fueron a ver la ejecución… el padre de Gus miró a la chica que su hijo había dado tan bárbaro trato… y se dio cuenta de que si, era una muchacha bella…tanto como lo fue su esposa en su tiempo, cuando la conoció…

El padre Coria, miró a uno de los chicos, que saco una flauta, y toco una introducción para el canto que iba a entonar el…al igual que un saxofón… que toco una música tierna un jazz melódico, que impulsaba a la reflexión… a la introspección, al acercamiento a DIOS.

Cuanto he esperado este momento…

Cuanto he esperado que estuvieras así

Cuanto he esperado que me hablaras

Cuanto he esperado que vinieras a Mí

Yo se bien lo que has vivido...

Se también por que has llorado

Yo se bien lo que has sufrido

Pues de tu lado no me he ido

Pues Nadie te ama como yo

Pues Nadie te ama como yo

Mira la Cruz, esa es mi más grande prueba…

Nadie te ama como yo

Pues Nadie te ama como yo

Mira la cruz, fue por ti fue por que te amo

Nadie te ama… como yo…

Yo se bien lo que me dices

Aunque a veces no me hables

Yo se bien lo que en ti sientes

Aunque nunca lo compartes…

A tu lado he caminado

Junto a ti yo siempre he ido

Aun a veces te he cargado

Yo he sido tu mejor AMIGO…

Pues nadie te ama como Yo (se repite)

Se dejaron de escuchar las toses convulsivas… un silencio… entro el forense y el alcalde de la Prisión… había llegado el momento de saber si el condenado había dejado de existir...

-Todo acabó… Ha muerto…

Un murmullo, y la expresión de satisfacción del rostro del padre de Gus, tropezó con la expresión helada de Itziar… en ese momento…Esmeralda empezó a cantar… seguida de Ariadna…

Señor, toma mi vida nueva…

Antes de que la espera

Desgaste años en mi

Estoy dispuesta a lo que quieras

No importa lo que sea

Tu llamame a servir

Llevame donde los hombres

Necesiten mis palabras…

Necesiten mis ganas de vivir…

Donde falte la esperanza

Donde falte la alegría

Simplemente, por no saber de TI

Te doy mi corazón sincero

Para gritar sin miedo

Tu grandeza, Señor

Tendré mis manos sin cansancio…

Tu historia entre mis labios

Y fuerza en mi oración…

Llévame donde los Hombres…(se repite)

Y así, en marcha ire cantando

Por calles predicando

Lo bello que es tu amor

Señor, tengo ALMA MISIONERA

Condúceme a la tierra

Que tenga sed de DIOS

Llévame donde los Hombres…

Era el himno de Luz de Redención, el himno de combate de la fe, ante la crueldad y el salvajismo de la Ley del Talión… el himno de combate del cristianismo ante la maldad, la envidia y el crimen… el himno de redención que se cantaba cuando un condenado a muerte afrontaba cristianamente su destino, ante el auxilio de almas consagradas a Cristo y a su Iglesia. El canto de guerra de un grupo de chicas que dedicaban su tiempo a la Fé…en medio de un ritmo de vida acelerado que poco o ningún tiempo le dedicaba a volver la mirada al Dueño de la Vida… aquel que hace veinte siglos, predicaba "YO SOY EL CAMINO, LA VERDAD Y LA VIDA… "

Al salir del lugar, Gus se acercó a ella…

-Esmeralda, necesito hablar contigo…

-Para qué… todo se dijo ya…

-No es así, y lo sabes… - mira, se que no me he portado nada bien contigo… pero estoy dispuesto a reparar mi falta… Mi padre sabe lo que hice…

-Y me imagino que se opone a que asumas tu responsabilidad, pero dile que se tranquilice, que no pienso quitarle un solo centavo de su preciosa fortuna, en mi patria, han existido madres solteras, que han criado hijos preclaros, orgullo de su tierra y de su gente… y yo no soy menos que ellas… criare a mi hijo o a mi hija, lejos de tanta maldad y de tantos odios, que en su momento me desgraciaron la vida y me mataron por dentro… Mi hijo tendrá un porvenir muy diferente al mío.

-Esmeralda, no seas cruel… las cosas no son como tu las piensas… No son los monstruos que Rebecca te hizo creer que eran… si es que algo te dijo al respecto… si es por lo que acaba de pasar, tu no eres él… El mató a mi hermana… merecía lo que le pasó… pero tu no, no me condenes a llevar toda la vida una etiqueta de fracasado que se bien que no tengo por orgullo y terquedad…

-Ah, me llamas terca… por querer demostrar que soy tan mujer como cualquier otra… y que tengo tanta madurez para criar a un bebé que ninguna culpa tiene de nuestros errores. No pretendo obligarte a cargar conmigo y con mi hijo si no quieres… ni tampoco quiero ayuda económica… sabré salir adelante sola, como cuando quede sin mi madre y sin mis abuelos… trabajando honestamente, sin tener que recurrir al vicio ni al mal vivir… soy una mujer luchadora… eso tu lo sabes.

Interrumpió la charla la madre de Gus, que se metió en el medio…

-Perdonen que me meta, pero yo también se lo que hizo él… y las cosas no son como las piensas… hija… Yo fui tan de clase trabajadora como tú, y pensaba igual … las riquezas no me cambiaron… también haría lo mismo que tu si me hubiera visto en tan lastimosa situación, creo que es injusto que sometas a mi hijo a cargar con una etiqueta que sabes bien que no le corresponde, y no por que sea mi hijo… Ya hablé con Maryland, me dijo que iba a ser difícil convencerte… hija… no te habla una mujer rica, te habla una madre… ya perdí dos hijas… no quiero perder al hijo que me queda, a una nuera que bien puede ocupar el lugar de una hija, y a mi nieto o nieta… Ya soy vieja y no me queda mucho tiempo para vivir en esta tierra…

Esmeralda la miró… era una matrona de unos setenta y cinco años… edad que podría tener su madre… de haber vivido…

-Señora, se que lo hace por su hijo, pero esto ya no tiene remedio… el eligió…y para bien o para mal, también yo decidí.

En ese momento, se acercaba Itziar… que le dijo…

-Recoge tus cosas, desde este momento esta relevada de tu puesto de custodia en este lugar… Ya paso lo de Wellington y estimo que debes volver a tu puesto… Igual Ariadna… además, esta tarde las dos tienen una cita en el laboratorio… Luego de corroborar el resultado… doctor Halloran… mañana lo quiero en mi despacho a primera hora…a usted, a sus padres y al doctor Brennan… ya me confirmo Maryland que viene en camino…a primera hora… hay asuntos de importancia que hay que discutir…

Al salir de la ejecución, un día soleado, que nada presagiaba el triste momento que habían pasado… Gus se dirigió con sus padres al auto… y Esmeralda se derrumbó cuando lo vio irse…

-No creo que pueda soportar esto más…- dijo sollozando…

-Lo amas… esas palabras no las sentiste a pesar de que tu boca las pronunció… No creí que fueras tan dura…

-Lo escuchaste…

-Si… y la verdad le dijiste de todo lo que se te ocurrió… pero se lo merecía, créeme… Vamos al laboratorio… para que te hagan el examen… a ti y a Ariadna… que gracias a Dios no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Félix…

Llegaron al laboratorio… y les hicieron la extracción de sangre… que fue relativamente rápida… el resultado estaría en tres horas... Cuando iban a entregarles los resultados….

-Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar- dijo el teniente Barrera que venia a buscar a Ariadna y a Esmeralda…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Itziar, se trata de esos… "guajolotes"- dijo Aldo exasperado- Tienen secuestrados a tres médicos, y exigen un botín de cinco millones, sino los matan… ¿En que se fueron los doctores Halloran y Brennan?

-Cada uno en su auto… - dijo Esmeralda- No….será lo que…

-Si, el padre de Gus esta en el Hospital, lo balearon cuando salían de la prisión… está delicado… y la señora fue herida también…

-Para acabar…de completar… - dijo Itziar…-teniente, espéreme… iré a cambiarme…

-Con todo respeto, Itziar, no creo prudente que tu liderices ese rescate…

-No pienso ser una Procuradora de escritorio y oficina refrigerada… quiero estar con mi gente… combatiendo… Iré, le guste o no…

Aldo miró a su antigua pupila… la verdad, el viaje a Washington la devolvió cambiadísima… casi se podía decir que era otra persona…

-Como diga, usted ordena y yo dirijo.

-Quiero a Hohenzollern y a del Castillo... como escoltas… que a ellas las pongan en posiciones que no constituyan peligro… Y que se les proporcione chalecos especiales… para embarazadas…

-¿Para…?

-Luego te explico… no hay tiempo que perder… chicas, vayan y cámbiense… que guarden el examen… vendremos a buscarlo después…

Y salieron hacia la sala de operaciones del grupo de oficiales del escuadrón antiterrorismo…

-Esta cerca del lugar donde se hizo el ultimo atentado… tienen a Halloran, a Morrison, a Crispini y a Brennan… tendremos que tomarnos el lugar por asalto. Aunque es una misión donde hay 99% de fracasar y un 1% de salir bien librados… eso sin contar, que va a haber muertos y heridos…

-Otra comunicación… secuestraron a von Altenheim… esto ya es personal…van por ella- dijo Huancaina, quien estaba en el control de radio monitoreando la frecuencia policial…había varios patrullas fuera del lugar y se escuchaban los disparos.

-Bueno, vamos… nos esperan afuera… Flores, Huancaina, y Ginóbilli, les encargo a Galindo y a Martínez… no las dejen ir solas, aunque se los pidan… están algo delicadas de salud… si es necesario, denles mascarillas, por que posiblemente tendremos que usar gas lacrimógeno.

-¿Se les avisa a las unidades aéreas?

-Si… posiblemente en ese grupo esté Ríos, Castillo Duarte y Mercerón… junto con Grazia Elena que también es piloto…

-Ya el blindado esta listo…

-Al vehículo, señoritas... vamos a ver que tan "machos" son esos malnacidos…

Todas las del equipo se colocaron sus trajes de poliestireno, junto con los chalecos especiales para su condición… Aldo severo pregunto a Esmeralda el por qué de que ella usara un chaleco de embarazada.

-La noche que tenia que reintegrarme al precinto, paso algo… entre Gus y yo…

-Miserable….-dijo apretando el puño con rabia…

-No sirve que se ponga colérico ahora… Itziar va a hablar con él… ya se dio cuenta de que regresó cambiada del viaje a Washington… No me gusta mucho ese cambio… es como si hubiera dejado a la chica sencilla y humana que era para que regresara una auténtica desconocida…

El lugar estaba lleno de patrullas, y los disparos se sucedían uno tras otro… el equipo negociador había fracasado… solo quedaba la ultima opción… el equipo antiterrorismo.

-¿Cómo esta la situación?

-No entienden de razones… están dispuestos a matar a los rehenes…

-¿Qué sugieren?

-Tomar el lugar por asalto… No nos queda otra opción… ya se llevaron a dos hombres heridos… Los del FBI vienen para acá… y también la gente de Crimenes Navales…

-Genial… me imagino que la adjunta de la de Washington también…

En efecto… los del FBI, llegaban en ese momento… Ya tenían listos los helicópteros… y también la madre de Gus…

-.¿Dónde está mi hijo?- preguntaba angustiada…- iba con un vendaje en un brazo…

Esmeralda se acercó, vestida con arreos de combate… en su mirada se leía la decisión…

-Señora Halloran hacemos lo que podemos, yo iré por Gus, aunque me tengan que sacar despedazada en bandeja mortuoria… El es el padre del bebé que espero… y no se lo pienso dejar a esa gente que le desgracio la vida a mis compañeras y a mí… No permitiré que la única oportunidad que tengo para ser feliz se pierda sin hacer nada… tiene mi palabra…

El teniente Barrera diseño la estrategia, no había tiempo que perder…

-Cubriremos los tres flancos… el frontal y los laterales… alguien tendrá que ir a los edificios cercanos y apostarse en las azoteas para poder cubrir las ventanas… a fin de que cuando de la orden empiecen a disparar los rifles de gases lacrimógenos… con los helicópteros bajaremos a gente en las azoteas para que puedan entrar desde el techo y meteremos gente por los ductos de aire acondicionado…

-En donde iremos nosotras…

-Por las azoteas… es la parte menos riesgosa… tendrán que bajar por escala… Irán con escolta… No quiero ser responsable, de que esos angelitos pierdan la vida por causa de algo que ni siquiera es su culpa. No cometan imprudencias… se que son los padres de sus criaturas, pero también ellos las necesitan a ustedes, mejor dicho… los necesitan a los dos.

-Entendido comandante…

-Castillo Duarte, lleva a Ariadna y a Esmeralda… y que con ella vayan Ríos y Huancaina.

-Y el resto…

-Ginobili, Ríos y Hohenzollern escolten a la señorita Procuradora y también voy yo… su seguridad es prioridad uno. Ya nos mataron a una, no podemos dejarlos que se ufanen matando a la suplente… antes, le haremos saber al monicaco que esta en Homestead, que no estamos jugando a la guerra… que hablamos en serio.

Ariadna, Esmeralda, Castillo Duarte y los otros subieron al helicóptero SWAT… y rodearon el edificio… en medio de ráfagas de ametralladora soviética…

-Mantén estable esta cosa…

-Eso hago, esta gente no quiere que lleguemos a la azotea, sino que una de ellas se caiga…

-Martínez, no te acerques mucho a la puerta, puedes salir herida…

Ariadna intentaba mantener el equilibrio… en un momento que dejaron de disparar para cargar el arma… el helicóptero se poso cerca de la azotea, lo suficiente para que ellas pudieran bajar por la escala…y saltar al suelo.

-Ya, asegurado perímetro de azotea… cambio…

-Busquen la puerta para bajar… si está cerrada, descerrajen…

Descerrajaron la puerta y bajaron…junto con Huancaina y Mercerón…

-No se separen… por favor… no es momento para heroínas solitarias…

Esmeralda se había vuelto una sola oreja para intentar localizar a Gus, y escucho un grito de dolor…

-Por acá, en esa esquina… - dijo la chica, angustiada…

-Ya escuchamos… Esmeralda, colócate detrás de mí… por favor- dijo Castillo Duarte… Déjanos esto a nosotros…

-Se trata del padre de mi bebé…

-Lo sé-dijo el hombre- por lo mismo… no es justo que pierdan a uno de los dos… y tú eres más necesaria.

Castillo Duarte le disparó a la cerradura y le ordeno a la gente…

-¡Agáchense!- gritó- ¡Voy a entrar!

Al abrir la puerta de una patada, el espectáculo casi le encogió el corazón a Esmeralda, Gus había sido golpeado en el rostro y sangraba… Una ráfaga hizo caer hacia atrás a Castillo Duarte, que se incorporó inmediatamente y respondió disparándole certeramente al hombre, convirtiéndolo en una criba humana….

-¡Ahora, bellaco!- gritó Castillo Duarte poniéndole el pie en el pecho al herido que boqueaba entre surtidores de sangre que brotaban de todo su cuerpo… -¡¿Quién te pago para que hicieras esto?

-¡No diré, nada, hijo de perra!- farfullo en medio de estertores agónicos…

Esmeralda apuntó al cuello del hombre… reconoció en el a su tío… y ex esposo de la tía de Itziar… quien la había abandonado con sus hijas aún pequeñas… - ¡Habla, desgraciado, si no quieres que aquí mismo te despache a donde están los de tu calaña!

-Abel… Abel Galindo…

El herido sucumbió luego de hacer tal esfuerzo… Esmeralda se acercó a Gus…

-¿Estás bien?

-No tengo mas nada roto… iba a quemarme los… con eso- Y le señalo un soplete de acetileno…

-Menos mal que llegué a tiempo… - dijo Esmeralda… -¿Puedes caminar?

-Si, cariño… no llego a causarme heridas más serias…

-Vamos a la azotea… allí está esperando un helicóptero para que nos saque de aquí… solo falta Félix…

-Esta encerrado allí… lo iban a masacrar después… - dijo señalando una puerta… en ese momento Ariadna se acercó a la puerta y la descerrajó… allí estaba Félix, golpeado, pero vivo…casi asfixiándose, por que no había respiradero en aquel lugar… y al lado un galón de acido muriático…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, princesa… Gracias a Dios que estás aquí…

Tomó el radio comunicador… para comunicar que ya tenía dos rehenes asegurados…

-Dos rehenes asegurados y a salvo, 10-4 cambio…

-Enterado Comando, 10-4…

Fueron a la azotea… Barrera ordeno por radio

-Martínez, Galindo… se quedan en tierra cuando bajen de la azotea… ya su labor concluyo… No están para continuar asalto…

-Entendido, líder… - dijo Esmeralda mirando a Gus… que le devolvió una mirada cargada de amor.

Al salir de allí, el helicóptero se dirigió al perímetro de seguridad, lejos del edificio donde estaban los demás rehenes…

La madre de Gus vio angustiada el regreso del helicóptero… Nadie le daba informes de lo que ocurría… allá en el edificio donde tenían a su hijo y a Félix…

El helicóptero bajó… y al abrirse, ella se llevó la mano a la boca, posiblemente la chica había ofrendado su vida para salvar la de su hijo, pero… no, se equivocaba, bajo Gus, que corrió a abrazar a su madre y luego, bajó Esmeralda…

-Se lo prometí, y cumplí… aquí esta su hijo… sano y salvo…

-Gracias, hija…

Félix bajo del helicóptero al igual que Ariadna… que tenia la adrenalina a mil…

-Gracias…amor…

Iba a decir algo cuando una fuerte punzada en el vientre la hizo doblarse… dejándola sin aliento y pálida…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Félix… acabo de sentir un dolor muy fuerte….aquí- y se tocó el bajo vientre… el la miró y se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de perder al bebé…

-Por favor… pidan una ambulancia… rápido…

Había una ambulancia cerca, así que la atendieron de inmediato… ella estaba asustada…

-Félix… qué me pasa…

-No te preocupes, mi princesa… ¿Puedes confiar en mí está vez? Necesito que me lo digas…

-Si… confío en ti…

La llevaron inmediatamente al hospital… Y Esmeralda quedo allí con Gus y su madre… en ese momento….

Una violenta punzada en el bajo vientre la hizo doblarse… Gus, asustado corrió hacia ella…

-Linda, ¿qué tienes?

-Gus… me duele… es un dolor muy fuerte… aquí- y se tocó el bajo vientre… - Gus le tocó el pantalón y vio su mano que empezaba a mancharse en sangre… eso era signo de pérdida…

-Una ambulancia, por favor…rápido…

La segunda ambulancia que estaba en el lugar se hizo cargo… y Gus, le pregunto mientras la inyectaban para que pudiera aguantar hasta que llegaran al hospital…

-Mi amor…

.¿Qué pasa… es que voy a perder a mi bebé?

-No, mi vida… ¿Confías en mí?

-Si… si, confió en ti…

Gus ordeno que le inyectaran algo para que pararan la hemorragia que amenazaba con declararse… si actuaba a tiempo, salvaría a su hijo y a Esmeralda…

Entretanto Itziar, con el corazón en la boca, entraba por uno de los ductos de aire, seguida de sus escoltas…

-No escucho nada…

-Ya falta poco, estamos en el segundo piso… creo que allí está el doctor von Altenheim…

Y llegaron, estaba sentado, amarrado a un artefacto explosivo colocado justo en su vientre…

-Heini…

-No te acerques, liebchen…

Barrera al ver al terrorista escondido, lo iluminó con la linterna y Ríos le dispara, matándolo instantáneamente… Huancaina que fue explosivista en la Armada… se acercó al doctor von Altenheim…

-Su Señoría, ¿me puede pasar un alicate?

Itziar le paso el alicate para cortar los cables… habían varios, negro, verde, rojo, azul y amarillo… Uno a uno, fue cortando, con precisión matemática… hasta que llego al azul y negro…

-Ya falta poco… Su señoría…

Cortó el azul… y de último, el negro… la bomba paró de funcionar…

-Al fin… - dijo Huancaina, quitándole los cables y el aparato… Itziar lo abrazó apretadamente…

-Rehen asegurado y a salvo… 10-4.

-Faltan Crispini y Morrison… menos mal que no le toco a Cofresí, si no Ciara se muere…

-Su señoría… ¿se queda?

-Llévenselo a lugar seguro… yo me quedo…

-Pero, liebchen…- protestó y ella se volvió a mirarle- Ve, yo se defenderme, tú no… tú no, mi amor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Llévenselo, por Dios!- dijo ella – teniente… ¿se queda?

-Me quedo, Su señoría- dijo Aldo Barrera.

Ellos siguieron hacia los otros pisos… arriba estaban Grazia y Belén Cristina… y ellas no las tenían todas consigo…

-¿Quiénes están con ustedes?

-Prieto, Andinari y Marquez Rellán… Hirieron a Salas y a Nuñez Brito… la cosa no esta muy bien… ni siquiera nos podemos acercar… Ustedes hacen tercia.

-Bien…

-Habrá que entrar por el techo… No se puede entrar por el frente, sería un suicidio y los matarían a los cuatro, sin contar a nosotros…

Vamos…- se subieron a uno de los tragantes de aire acondicionado, quitándole la rejilla para poder meterse… igual fueron los otros… y con sigilo se acercaron al lugar donde tenían a Morrison y a Crispini…

-Allí están… apenas están comenzando… veo dos sopletes de acetileno, galones de combustible y un galón de acido…

-Suficiente… vamos a pararles la fiesta antes de que empiecen…

-¿Quién se descuelga primero?

-Yo, puedo cubrir a Belén- dijo Huancaina.

-Y yo voy detrás, dijo Prieto- escolto a Grazia… ustedes ocúpense de Su Señoría…

-Gracias…

Huancaina bajo primero, repartiendo bala… y varios cayeron mortalmente heridos… luego bajó Belén… y vio a David con un artefacto idéntico al que tenia puesto el doctor von Altenheim…

-Me temo que tendré que hacer lo mismo con este…

Y corto todos los cables cercanos al cuerpo de Morrison… luego, se lo quitó… aquel artefacto seguían funcionando…

-Cúbranse todos…- y arrojó el artefacto, cuando uno se le tiro por detrás con un cuchillo, pero con tan mala suerte que el artefacto le cayo encima… una explosión horrísona hizo que todos quedaran pecho a tierra… Huancaina se salvo, pero el terrorista quedo despedazado por la bomba…

-¿Quién era?

-El padrastro de Belén… primero el padre y ahora el hombre con el que la madre de ella se metió, por que no soportaba estar sola…

-El fin de un malvado y de un depravado… lo que mal empieza, mal acaba…

David miraba a Belén, era la misma chica que se había enfrentado a los Halloran incluso había peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con Rebecca, no podía negar que aunque Gus era su amigo personal, se había sentido aliviado de que ella encontrara el fin que tuvo… temía por Belén, cuya alma torturada la llevara a cometer un desatino que enfangaría su carrera.

-¿Estás bien, mi cielo?

-Con una gran jaqueca, pero todavía conservo la cabeza en su lugar… - dijo ella- ¿Y tú?

-Yo no tengo nada roto… solo me amarraron para colocarme el regalito que viste pegado a mi pecho. A los que iban a despedazar eran a Gus y a Félix…

-Rehén asegurado y a salvo…10-4

Belén miró a David… ella se iba a quedar a ayudar a Grazia…

-¿Te quedas?

-Si, me quedo… Es mi compañera… no puedo dejarla en la estacada…

Grazia estaba con Andinari… la situación estaba muy difícil… Y escucho ruidos… era evidente, que Giorgio estaba vendiendo cara su vida…

Sacó un cuchillo de caza, estaba dispuesta a defender al único hombre que hacia que vivir valiese la pena, cuando ella había perdido ya la fe en la vida, y en el amor.

Y lo vio… el delincuente pugnaba por herirle, pero el se defendía con valentía hasta que…

¡Alto, policía!

-Al fin, nos vemos las caras, perra…

-Si, el mismo nombrecito que le diste a mi madre, que te amo ciegamente, creyendo que eras un ángel, no la porquería de hombre que eres… - dijo ella- Ya no soy la niña que temblaba y lloraba cuando le marcabas las piernas con la correa, a la que dejaste marcada con la hebilla en la espalda y los muslos…

El terrorista se acercó… y ella con el cuchillo desenvainado, empezó a rodearlo… Giorgio espantado, vio como se enzarzaban, cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando vio el rifle Kalashnikov… y lo tomó…

En el preciso momento que el hombre iba a quitarle el cuchillo, una bala se le incrustó en la nuca… matándolo instantáneamente… era Giorgio.

-¡Por poco!

-Una vez más, te salvo la vida…

Ella radio inmediatamente… al vehículo líder…

-Rehén asegurado y a salvo, 10-4.

Un contingente de cincuenta hombres armados hasta los dientes entraron… el edificio quedó asegurado y libre de criminales... Al salir del edificio… ella se sentó en la escalera…

-Ya mi amor…- dijo al verla sollozar desconsolada- Ya, tranquila, ya paso todo…

-Nunca pensé que… me iba a encontrar con él… esto era lo que tanto me torturaba por dentro…

-Ya, el no te va a torturar más, mi bien… ni a mi tampoco…

-Tanto esperar por este momento… y fue peor…

En ese momento, salía Itziar…con el uniforme manchado de hollín y sangre ajena… se sentó en la escalera… Heinrich se acercó, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo…

El llanto hizo presa de los ojos de Itziar y un dolor inmenso como la pena que la llenaba desde que salió de Panamá, le atenazó el corazón… Un llanto desesperado… fruto de un alma lastimada hasta los límites de la tortura…

-Ya, liebchen… yo estoy aquí… aquí esta mi pecho…

Siguió llorando, las escenas de la mañana, la frialdad, aridez e indiferencia que tuvo que aparentar, se derrumbaron… las presiones a las que estuvo sometida empezaron a cobrar lo suyo, realmente, estaba rota por dentro…

Fue en ese momento que él le tomó el pulso… y noto que tenia una severa taquicardia…

-Vamos a que te revisen… creo que tendrán que inyectarte…

El teniente Barrera vio cuando inyectaban a Itziar, sabia que a ella la habían operado del corazón…

-¿Ella está bien?

-Solo tiene taquicardia… no es grave…si se le controla, no le pasará nada serio.

El sostenía a Itziar contra su pecho… y Aldo se dio cuenta de que el doctor von Altenheim, se había enamorado de su creación… como una vez lo hizo el mítico Pigmalión con su Galatea.

EN EL HOSPITAL… HABIAN OPERADO A ESMERALDA Y A ARIADNA… PARA QUE NO PERDIERAN SU BEBÉ.

Gus salió de la sala de operaciones, junto con su colega Dan Hayward… ginecólogo obstetra…

-Si no se le hubiera hecho ese cerclaje… tuvieras el problema de decirle que perdió la criatura…

-No fue su culpa, se que lo hizo por salvarme… y ella no sabía que estaba así…

-Casi nueve semanas… dos meses y una semana… casi lo perdemos…

-Iré a verla… - dijo Gus, con gesto fatigado- Gracias por ayudarme…

-Para lo que gustes, amigo. – sonrió el otro.

Gus se acercó a la habitación de Esmeralda… estaba inconsciente…Casi la pierde… al igual que a su hijo… se sintió triste… tantos odios, envidias, maldad… para qué… su padre, malherido, tal vez no sobreviviría… y ella….

Esmeralda abrió los ojos….

-Hola, princesa…

-Hola… ¿qué me pasó?

-Tuvimos que operarte… casi pierdes a nuestro hijo…

-Entonces… era cierto que yo…

-Si… tienes dos meses y una semana… pude salvarlos a ambos…

-Ahora creerás que yo… quería… - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Y no es así… yo quiero mi bebé…

-No lo dudo, princesa… no te agites, te hace daño…

-Yo tenia mi sospecha… solo que no me hice exámenes, por que tenia miedo… me rehusaba a creer que tu y yo… hubiéramos hecho un bebé… temía que tus padres…

-Papá puede morir en cualquier momento, quiso resistirse al secuestro y lo hirieron gravemente… se cree que no sobrevivirá…

.¿Y Ari?

-Ari no ha salido de la sala de operaciones… ella todavía esta en peligro, al igual que tu sobrino…

Ella se reclinó en la almohada… el odio y la maldad estaba cobrando su tributo, con una vida inocente…

Félix salió de la sala de operaciones… fue una lucha dura, pero pudo salvar a ambos…a su mujer y a su hija… por que los análisis dieron que era una niña… Dos meses y una semana…

-No vayas a pensar que ella sabía…

-Lo sé, apenas hace un rato trajeron los análisis del laboratorio donde ambas se hicieron el examen, y a la hora que salió, estaban en pleno rescate… No podían saberlo… y por fortuna se colocaron un chaleco antibalas especial para embarazadas…

-Eso fue por orden de la Procuradora… por cierto, mañana tenemos cita con ella… si es que ella está en condiciones de atendernos…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo digo por que ella es parte del grupo de chicas que fueron operadas aquel veinte de diciembre en Houston… trasplante cardíaco… esta clase de impresiones no le hacen nada bien…

-Pobre mujer…

-Al menos demostró que lo que le dijo a Noriega no era una amenaza vana, los muertos fueron de su lado…

Heinrich estuvo con ella toda la noche… ella estaba sedada… para que su corazón no sufriese mas daño del que ya tenia… ese trasplante tenia solo dos años…aun estaba esclava de la ciclosporina y el comadín… por las válvulas… un esfuerzo a destiempo, seria fatal…

La miraba con ternura… era la suma de todo lo que el deseaba en una mujer… desde aquel día había tenido mas atención femenina de la necesaria… pero ahora, ya no le parecía tan divertido… y en su mente se formó una duda… ¿Cómo reaccionaria cuando viera… aquello?

La mayoría de las mujeres, al verlo desnudo, reaccionaban de modo diverso, unas se asustaban y salían huyendo, otras, lo adoraban y hasta le prodigaban caricias orales, otras al terminar querían más... pero el caso de Itziar era diferente… sabía que nunca le dieron oportunidad de tener un novio…

Ella se removió en el lecho… y el acaricio suavemente su frente…

-Aun en sueños, sufre… como quisiera ahorrarle tanto dolor… - dijo pesaroso…

Interrumpió aquel momento, la aparición del doctor Kimura, cardiólogo especializado en pacientes que han tenido intervenciones quirúrgicas en las cuales hubo trasplante cardíaco.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Ya disminuyó la arritmia… despertara de aquí a un par de horas…

-La mujer que lleva en sus manos la Justicia del Estado… espero que ese trasplante aguante tanta presión…

-Aguanta, por lo visto… otra se hubiese derrumbado antes…

-Tú la quieres… verdad…

-Si, la amo. A pesar de todo lo que pasó… - dijo sencillamente- No se como estará su corazón con respecto a mí…

-Es una mujer con suerte… por lo que pasó contigo también…

-En estos momentos, me preguntaba como reaccionará al ver aquello… si ella nunca ha tenido nada con ningún hombre… Tal vez sea algo increíble… creo que aun es virgen. Y si lo es, yo le causaría más daño que bien…

-No te preocupes… Toma la cosa con calma…

En ese momento, Itziar despertaba…y vio a Heini que la miraba con ternura…

-Hola…

-Hola liebchen… Gracias a Dios que ya estas fuera de peligro…

-¿Me puse mal?

-Actué a tiempo, si no, lo que se te hizo, se estropearía seriamente… tenias taquicardia, y no te habías dado cuenta…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la madrugada… No te preocupes, ya firmaron tu alta… te llevaré a casa… posiblemente tendrás que enfrentar una rueda de prensa a causa del secuestro…

-Y tengo que hablar con Félix, Gus y su familia… tengo que aclarar la situación de Esmeralda y de Ariadna… Si no se quieren casar, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que ambos niños queden asegurados por una pensión mientras son infantes que los asegure para que tengan una buena educación y las oportunidades que sus madres no tuvieron… un hijo, no es una mercancía que se devuelve al almacén, por que no responde a nuestros requerimientos, o por que está defectuosa, un hijo es una responsabilidad, para toda la vida. Lo quiera uno o no.

-Lo sé, amor… estoy de acuerdo con tu pensar al respecto… - dijo él, pero lo importante también es tu salud… recuerda que tienes una responsabilidad entre manos…

Salieron del hospital… Itziar preguntó por Ariadna y Esmeralda…

-Las trajeron aquí, cuando rescataron a Gus y a Felix, parece que estaban a punto de perder a sus hijos…

-¿Están bien?

-Salvaron a los bebes… Por fortuna actuaron a tiempo…

En ese momento, Gus y Félix salían de la sala de observación… cuando la vieron.

-Su Señoría…

-Dentro de un rato, los quiero a los dos en mi oficina, y también a sus padres, doctor Halloran. Hay una situación que dejar aclarada.

-Alli estaremos…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… LOS HALLORAN, TEMPERANCE Y FELIX, LLEGARON A LAS OFICINAS DE LA PROCURADURIA…

-Ella piensa que nosotros no queremos hacernos cargo de lo que hicimos…

-Eso no es cierto… - dijo Gus con desesperación- Seria absurdo que después que luché para salvar a mi hijo y a mi mujer, ahora dijera que no quiero hacerme cargo… Después que sentí que las vidas de los dos se me escapaban… Pasé una noche de infierno.

-Yo también… No quiero recordar que tuve que sedarla para poder realizar el cerclaje… y luchar para que el producto no se perdiera… Tuve tanto miedo de perderlos a los dos…

No tuvieron que esperar mucho… El señor Halloran seguía grave… y se esperaba un desenlace fatal en cualquier momento…

-Pasen, la doctora Valdés los espera…

Entraron, Itziar estaba vestida con un traje sastre azul marino y una blusa turquesa, ni parecía la pálida mujer que había salido hacia unas cuantas horas del hospital, del brazo de Heinrich von Altenheim…

-Me alegra verlos aquí, señores… hay un asunto que deseo tratar con ustedes… se trata de lo que hicieron con las oficiales Ortega y Martínez…

Gus sintió enrojecer sus mejillas… al igual que las de Félix.

-Al principio, ellas no querían decir lo que ocurrió la tarde de los hechos… solo después de un exhaustivo interrogatorio…pude saber lo que pasó… Y levantándose de su asiento se acerca a la ventana…

-Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué? ¿Era tanta la desesperación o la ira por haberles ocultado que eran parte de una investigación penal en la que podían salir heridos, o quizá muertos? ¿Era tanto el pecado, que decidieron arrancarles de cuajo la inocencia y encima haberles dejado una responsabilidad para toda su vida?

Gus miró a Itziar… y se decidió a hablar… Ya no tenia nada que perder… después de todo, perdió a una hermana y a su padre en un mes… no iba a perder a su mujer, ni a su hijo sin pelear.

-Doctora Valdés, no niego que mi comportamiento esa tarde, es indigno de un caballero, pero estaba desesperado… sabia que no volvería a verla… no quería que mi despedida fuera una fiesta de reproches y rencor… Quería que supiera que la amaba… y que estaba dispuesto incluso a darle la espalda a mi fortuna, solo por que ella me aceptara… lo que paso, fue una cosa que no debió pasar, pero ya esta hecha… y sí, es una responsabilidad para toda la vida, pero no creo justo que sea ella la única que cargue con todo si yo también tengo parte en este asunto… se que existen caraduras irresponsables, que luego de dejar a una mujer en ese estado, niegan que el niño es suyo, y después cuando ese niño es un hombre, con profesión, trabajo, y éxitos profesionales, lo buscan para que se encargue de ellos por que ya están viejos y no quieren morir solos… y buscando un cariño y respeto que jamás se ganaron… pero esa etiqueta no me va… No soy un triste perdedor, soy un hombre que asume las consecuencias de sus actos, por duras que estas sean… -y mirándola con los ojos aguados por el dolor que sentía- Anoche casi los pierdo… Deme la oportunidad de ser padre, de criar a mi hijo o a mi hija, al lado de la única mujer por la cual seria capaz de tirar al suelo mi fortuna… y darle la espalda a las comodidades… por ella me atrevo a renunciar a todo lo que fue mi vida. No me ponga una etiqueta de irresponsable caradura que bien sé que no soy.

Itziar miró al hombre que tenia enfrente… un hombre atractivo, que podía tener a sus pies a todas las mujeres que se le antojasen… un millonario que podía chasquear los dedos y obtener lo que quisiera… pero también era un hombre que amaba profundamente a aquella chica que estaba en el hospital, recuperándose de un amago de aborto…

-Esta dispuesto a asumir su responsabilidad…

-Al cien por ciento… no importa si no hay fiesta de bodas, la fiesta no me hace falta… me hace falta que mi mujer este en mi casa, conmigo… Después que nazca mi hijo, se vera si se hace fiesta o no, eso que lo decida ella. Me interesa que estén conmigo, saberme un hombre casado… un hombre que asume las consecuencias de sus actos… no un perdedor que sale huyendo a las responsabilidades, como si quemaran, pero que le gustan los placeres… sin tener que asumir nada en la vida… Ese no soy yo.

Temperance intervino… su primo también necesitaba defensa…

-Doctora, yo se que esto no es de mi completa incumbencia, pero el doctor Brennan es pariente cercano… y no me puedo sustraer a este asunto… Se lo mucho que él quiere a Ariadna… y esta dispuesto a asumir su falta… Yo vengo de un hogar donde mis padres evadían toda responsabilidad en la vida…crecí carente de cariño y de apoyo, paternal…Mi madre tuvo que luchar muy duro para sacarme adelante… no quiero que mi sobrino tenga las mismas carencias tanto económicas como emocionales que tuve yo. Félix está dispuesto a asumir su falta al cien por ciento… Ser madre soltera es muy duro y difícil en este país… y mi primo no tiene por que cargar con el mote de inconsciente, irresponsable y cínico, si se sabe que no lo es…

Félix levanto la mirada y clavándola en la jurista, dijo…

-Su Señoría… yo se que lo que hice no tiene justificación alguna… pero estaba desesperado, no iba a volver a verla más… es cierto, me sentí mal cuando supe que ellas formaban parte de este asunto, pero pudo más lo que yo sentía por ella que lo traicionado que me pudiera sentir yo. Esa tarde paso lo que tuvo que pasar entre nosotros, y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó… pero tampoco voy a darle la espalda a ella si se que me necesita, y que hay algo que asumir… crecí solo, en un orfanato, sin padres, por que murieron en un accidente… estudie, con sacrificio… siempre suspiré por un hogar, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de tenerlo, voy a darle la espalda a lo que he soñado toda una vida, entonces, de que sirvió sacrificarme tanto por conseguir mi sueño, si ahora me cuelgan una etiqueta de irresponsable, cínico, cobarde y caradura, que no es ni por asomo el hombre que soy. Quiero un hogar, quiero una vida, y los quiero a ellos… - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- a mi mujer y a mi hijo, o mi hija, en el caso de que sea niña… No me quite el derecho de tener una familia… la familia que Dios me arrebató cuando era niño… no me quite el derecho de ser padre…

La angustia que vio en los ojos de ambos, le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba frente a hombres que escurrían el bulto cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles…

-Creo que los he juzgado mal… ahora toca saber que piensan ellas… están dolidas, heridas, y quizás sea difícil convencerlas… intentaré hablar con ambas… veré que se llegue a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes… es todo.

En ese preciso instante… sonaba el celular de Gus…

-Oigo…

-Doctor Halloran, se requiere su presencia en el hospital… su padre…

-¿Es que ya…?

-Hace unos diez minutos… No sufrió, si es lo que le preocupa…

-Ire de inmediato… gracias por llamar…

Itziar intuyo, que el padre de Gus acababa de morir… la madre de Gus miro con ansiedad a su hijo…

-Mamá… se fuerte… papá… nos acaba de dejar…

La señora se abrazó a su hijo, dejando correr el llanto… en un mes perdió a su segunda hija, y ahora… a su marido…

-¿Se da cuenta… por que necesito a Esmeralda a mi lado…? Es la única que puede levantar a esta familia de la postración en que se encuentra… Perdimos a Susan, a Rebecca y ahora a papá… No quiero que mi madre se vuelva loca de dolor… No le arrebaten a su nieto…

Al salir de la oficina de la Procuraduría… Gus dejó a su madre en la casa, después de sedarla… y se dirigió al hospital… La cabeza le dolia, y sentía un vacío en el corazón…Paine había muerto, y qué le quedaba… solo aferrarse al amor de Esmeralda, si todavía lo quería… Pero tenia que saber si cuando lo rescató ella sabía que estaba encinta…

Entro en la habitación de la chica… que estaba pálida…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con algo de dolor en el vientre, pero es parte de lo que me hicieron… - dijo ella -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Papá acaba de morir… murió por intentar defenderme de esos… criminales…

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace media hora… Esmeralda, necesito saber algo… ¿Tú sabías que estabas encinta cuando fuiste a rescatarme?

-Me habían hecho un examen de sangre en el laboratorio… Yo no tuve tiempo de llevarlo a la clínica del Precinto , por que el teniente Barrera nos llamó para que fuéramos a rescatarlos… Itziar tomo la precaución de que nos dieran un chaleco antibalas especial para embarazadas, no quería correr riesgos… - Y se volvió a la mesa de noche para tomar un sobre con un sello del laboratorio… y se lo extendió…- Este es el examen… No esta abierto.

-¿Por qué no lo abriste?

-Eso tiene que interpretarlo un médico…yo no entiendo ese lenguaje, por eso no lo abrí. Y no me dio tiempo ir a la clínica…

El abrió el sobre… y era cierto… tenia un embarazo de casi ocho semanas… igual que el de Ariadna… No le había mentido… ellas ni sabían al peligro que estaban expuestas…

Esmeralda estaba llorando… él se acerco y le secó las mejillas…

-¿No lo perdí, verdad?- preguntó- No lo maté, todavía está allí adentro…

-Si, princesa… nuestra hijo esta vivo… aun esta pequeño para saber si es varón o nena… pero esta vivo y bien.

Esmeralda suspiró aliviada… él pudo salvarlo… Lo miró…

-¿Qué dice tu madre de lo que pasó?

-Pobrecita, esta desolada… dos muertes en menos de un mes… amor, apenas salgas del hospital, pide tu licencia de maternidad… ella necesitará tu compañía…

-Puedo imaginarlo… me recuerda a mi mamá cada vez que … ese, le daba una paliza…

-Tu mamá era … victima de violencia intrafamiliar…

-Si, el era muy violento, decía que tenia carácter fuerte y mal de rabia, pero creo que era un loco peligroso… y lo fue… por que mi madre termino muy mal… y el….

-Tranquila… no fue en tus manos… el solo busco el fin que tuvo… y fue un tonto, por que ahora podía estar disfrutando su hija, su nieto y tal vez a mí.

-Por lo mismo, espero que nuestro hijo, tenga un destino diferente al mío… que tenga la oportunidad que no tuve yo.

-Las tendrá… te lo prometo, haremos lo necesario para que crezca sano, sin rencores y sin traumas… junto a unos padres que se aman… por que …¿todavia me amas?

-Nunca dejé de amarte… -dijo ella- esas palabras que te dije en la cárcel nunca las sentí en mi corazón… las dije por que surgieron de un alma herida… yo pase unos días de infierno… y fue peor cuando ese… se dio cuenta que yo estaba preñada… si no hubiera sido por la capitana Flanagan, yo hubiera perdido el beby hace tiempo.

-Tan fuerte fue…

-Si, Ari lo paso peor… por que casi no dormía ni comía, y lo poco que le obligaban a comer lo vomitaba casi al minuto de haberlo comido… lo paso muy mal…

-Espero que Félix haga lo mismo que he hecho yo… Lastima que el rencor de mi hermana y padre, los haya llevado a tener un fin tan triste…

Felix llegó a la habitación de Ariadna, que dormía… aun anestesiada…

-No ha despertado todavía, la anestesia todavía no ha salido de su sistema… tiene que explicarle que es un embarazo de alto riesgo… ella ha pasado por un estrés muy fuerte… cualquier cosa puede dañar a la criatura si sigue en el lugar en donde está…

-Ya la relevaron de ese lóbrego lugar… creo que mañana iré a ver que papeleo se necesita para que pida la licencia por maternidad… Necesita descanso… creo que al final le tocará una cesárea… no quiero que haga esfuerzos.

Ariadna abrió pesadamente los ojos… y lo vio…

-Hola , princesa…

-Hola… ¿Qué me pasó?

-Tuvimos que traerte al hospital… te pusistes mal.

Ariadna recordó que estaba encinta… y que aquello pudo dañar al bebé…

-Felix… yo…

-Quiero saber algo, mi amor… ¿te hiciste algún examen para saber si estabas encinta?

-Si… está en la mesita de noche… no lo he abierto, pensaban llevarme a la clínica del precinto para que lo interpretaran cuando el teniente Barrera llegó y salimos a rescatarlos…

Y era cierto, el sello del sobre, no estaba roto…lo abrió y lo leyó… si, el análisis fue positivo, y tenia ocho semanas… era una nena, como se lo confirmaron. Ella no le había mentido… no sabia que estaba encinta…

-Se que cometí un gran error… pero yo no sabia que estaba… encinta… tuve suerte de que Itziar pidiera un chaleco antibalas especial para embarazadas… si no, no estuviera echando el cuento… Yo si quiero a mi hijo…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quiero perder el único motivo para vivir y luchar que tendría en mi vida… Aunque no hubieras asumido esto, yo hubiera dado mi vida, por mi hijo… yo no tengo a nadie… ese niño era todo lo que me quedaba en la vida… Por el me dejo arrancar la piel… las entrañas, hubiera luchado para que fuera un hombre de bien, una mujer de valía… aunque su padre no estuviera conmigo…

-Mi amor…eso no va a ocurrir… Yo no pienso dejarte abandonada… apenas salgas de aquí, nos casamos… aunque no haya fiesta… Perdóname… no debí tratarte así…

-Tuve miedo cuando estuvimos juntos… y después… enfrentarme a todo aquello… No había noche que no recordara aquello… No había día que no recordara tus besos, tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome… y…

-Lo sé, princesa… apenas salgas de aquí, nos casamos…

Heinrich llamó a la oficina de Itziar, para saber en que había terminado todo…

-¿Oigo?

-Liebchen…¿Cómo terminó tu entrevista con Gus y Félix?

-Parece ser que me equivoqué en cuanto a tus amigos… No son irresponsables, me convencieron de que lo que hicieron fue fruto de la desesperación, no de un momento de placer sin sentido. Ambos están profundamente enamorados… y no quieren perder ni a ellas, ni a sus hijos…

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Ahora, debo hablar con ellas… esto lo cambia todo… seguramente ellas aceptarán quedarse con ellos… lo que es justo, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Es posible que nos veamos hoy?

-Sí… por que tendré una semana algo ajetreada, viene el gobernador de Washington, y posiblemente el de Hawái, a firmar un convenio interestatal de cooperación, que posiblemente nos ayude en algo a contrarrestar tanta sangre… espero que ese acuerdo nos lleve a defenestrar a esa organización… parece ser que la cosa viene de Hawái, y quizás del lado asiático…

-Seguramente vienen tus contrapartes…

-Si, Linares y Salinas, luego seguramente se unen Acosta y Robles. Adalgisa esta luchando con lo suyo… El mismo día que paso lo de Hillary, hirieron a uno de su grupo, y ella estaba inconsolable, parece ser que es alguien que conozco…

-Lo imagino. Ustedes levantan polvo y tierra a su paso…¿A qué hora paso por ti?

-Son las diez de la mañana… salgo a las seis y media. Necesito ponerme al corriente con varias cosas, y despachar ciertos asuntos comunes, que para algunos no tendrán importancia, pero para el despacho si la tiene.

-Al menos, no les cerraron el caso… Paso por ti a las siete, te parece?

-Está bien, me sentará salir y desconectar mi cabeza de tanta tragedia y tanto estrés.

-Hasta la tarde, Liebchen… te amo.

Al cerrar la comunicación, Itziar miró hacia afuera… la mañana estaba soleada, el cielo de un celeste diáfano y sin nubes… le recordaba a su Panamá… aquel Panama que dejo una tarde de verano, llena de dolor, cicatrices, con tres urnas funerarias en sus brazos y el corazón hecho cenizas…

EN EL PRECINTO…

Grazia Elena, Ciara y María Inés, llegaban al precinto, a pesar de que les habían dado el día para que descansaran… el teniente Barrera protestó, pero sabia de que madera estaban hechas las chicas.

-Cuando sucedan cosas como las de anoche y les diga que pueden tomarse el día, tómenlo, no se que es lo que vienen a hacer aquí, después de semejante noche de perro.

-Teniente, si nos quedamos en casa, nos vamos a sentir peor.

-Está bien, se que se deprimen mucho, y que para eso, prefieren estar aquí… son cosas que afectan de cerca…y más para Grazia, que hace unos días tuvo su cuarto de hora, con el doctor Crispini.

-Posiblemente, dentro de unos días, vendrá el Gobernador de Washington y el de Hawái. Quizás vengan las Procuradoras Estatales de ambos estados, con su equipo de gente.

-Tendremos que encargarnos de su seguridad… no nos queda mas remedio, posiblemente querrán atacar a la gente que viene de otros Estados.

EN ESE MOMENTO… UN OPERATIVO DE SEGUIMIENTO SE ESTABA DANDO…

En las afueras de la cadena de televisión TELEMUNDO, una pareja conversaba, ajena a dos vehículos que los observaban… eran Jade Alexandra Román Linares, actriz de la telenovela LA GUERRILLERA, que era una de las novelas más taquilleras en el Prime Time de la televisión norteamericana en español. El hombre que conversaba con ella era el almirante de marina, retirado John Robert Endicott.

Tan embebidos estaban en la conversación…que no vieron que les tomaban fotos desde un auto… y dos pares de ojos siniestros observaban la escena… era uno de los cabecillas del grupo terrorista que tantos dolores de cabeza les estaban dando a los componentes militares…

-De modo que esta es la hermanita… bien… un flanco vulnerable… de esa…

-Jaime, ya tendrás oportunidad de cobrarle a la Procuradora las cuentas que tienes pendientes… desde que era una estudiante… aunque… yo preferiría que no te involucraras en eso… ya no es la chiquilla de dieciséis años que te temía… ahora esta no le teme ni a su sombra… y esta dispuesta a cobrar las humillaciones que le hiciste, a sangre y fuego… Es ahora una mujer con poder y mando… con licencia hasta para matar…

-Vamonos, ya tomamos suficientes fotos…

El auto salio tan sigilosamente del lugar, sin percatarse que un auto policial los seguía… era la gente de la Procuradora Estatal de Miami… Doctora Itziar Valdés…. Eran Oscar Huancaina y Juan Irrizarri.

-Ya tienes la placa del auto…

-Si… es cuestión de enviarla al departamento de registro vehicular y esperar confirmación… también tengo en video los rostros de ambos hombres…solo es cuestión de separar las fotos y enviarlas a la INTERPOL… ellos nos darán la información que necesitamos… la Procuradora estará complacida con esto…

En el precinto 3672 del Departamento de Policía de Miami, quedaba cerca de Hialeah… Itziar Valdés, recibía los informes de los detectives que habían montado un seguimiento a ciertos personajes sospechosos…

Itziar, al igual que Analida, había estudiado en el glorioso Nido de Águilas… Y las unía una gran amistad… incluso cuando a ella no le gustaba nada la manera como la trataba James, a quien consideraba un niño lindo engreído… pero ahora, casi diez años después, y lo que había vivido lo habían cambiado tanto, que ahora contaba con su total admiración y amistad.

-De modo que este es el líder de esos espantosos crímenes…

-Si, le llaman Comandante Mao.

-Si por Mao Tse Tung uno de los dirigentes de la China Comunista… no sé por qué, pero ese rostro es conocido…

-¿Cree conocer a ese hombre?

-Si. Aunque voy a pedir asistencia a la PTJ en Panamá…ellos saben mejor que nadie lo que paso en el año 89. Y de paso a la INTERPOL. Me parece que tendremos en manos al cabecilla de esta cadena de horripilancias.

Y así lo hizo, a aquellas horas de la noche… cuando llego la confirmación de la PTJ en Panamá, casi se va de espaldas… su corazonada era cierta…

-Jaime Chang Herrera… nuestro profesor de Filosofía… es enemigo conocido… bueno… que se prepare, por que entre Ana, Adalgisa y yo, le arrancaremos la cabeza.

En ese momento, Itziar tomó su celular, para llamar a la Procuradora General en Washington.

EN WASHINGTON…

Analida se hallaba todavía en la oficina… cuando sonó su celular…

-¿Oigo?

-Ana…te habla Itziar.

-Hola, compañera… me parece que esta llamada se refiere a los crímenes que nos tienen en jaque.

-Así es… ya tengo la foto del líder de estos… desalmados…por que no tengo otro calificativo que darles… te la estoy enviando por e-mail.

Ella abrió su correo y a los cinco minutos, un correo nuevo entró… decía FOTO LIDER TERRORISTA… al abrirlo y descargar la foto…

-Te vas a caer de la silla, si no estás bien sentada… solo te digo, es enemigo conocido… y de los peores.

Abrió la foto…y lo que vio no pudo creerlo… era el profesor de Filosofía de los bachilleres en Letras, y de Lógica de los bachilleres en Ciencias… el verdugo de más de cuatro compañeros suyos, y la afrenta de muchas de sus compañeras que tuvieron que intercambiar su cuerpo por la nota que les permitiría graduarse, el ladrón de la honestidad de muchas de sus compañeras, y que le tomó el odio que le tomó, por eso, precisamente, por negarse a permitirle que le robara la inocencia a escondidas de sus padres...

-Jaime Chang Herrera…al fin nos veremos las caras… pero no desde tu superioridad… por que ahora, la que pone las reglas del juego… soy yo.

-Están siguiéndolo desde hace varios días, ya que esta rondando los estudios de la cadena Telemundo… donde trabaja tú hermana…

-Esta vigilando a Jade…

-Debe ser que piensa secuestrarla… Yo te aconsejaría que volaras hacia acá…

-Jade se sabe defender… ella fue Casco Alado… y sabe usar un arma tan bien como yo.

-De todas formas, no hay que fiarse… Ya tengo un seguimiento completo de este tipo… se que se comunica con su gente en Washington. Ya le dimos un golpe con lo de la Crispina… Será cuestión de tiempo para echarle el guante…

-Mantenme informada.

-Así lo haré… pierde cuidado.

James llegaba en ese momento, aun estaba algo debilitado por la enfermedad que había sufrido hacia quince días… pero seguía teniendo el porte que tienen todos los marinos… y la encontró sentada en su escritorio.

-Hola, princesa- se acercó y le da un beso breve en los labios…

-Hola, me llamó Itziar… ya saben quien es el cabecilla del grupo de asesinos que nos tiene en jaque desde hace dos meses.

-¿Quién es?

-Mira, y juzga por ti mismo. – le mostró el archivo de fotos que le enviaron.

James se sentó en la computadora y abrió la primera foto… Y al verla, creyó que estaba soñando…

-Es ese desgraciado… el profesor de Lógica que me llamó burgués hijo de puta… y que tantas veces te humilló- dijo con expresión pétrea…-sabía que en eso se convertiría… en un criminal…

-James…por favor, no estas en condiciones… Coger rabia te va a hacer daño- dijo Analida preocupada al verlo ponerse primero pálido y luego rojo de ira.

-Ana, humilló a tu madre, a pesar de que ya estaba enferma… y bajo los malos tratos de tu padre… No creo que lo hayas perdonado…

-Juré sobre su tumba, que lo cobraría… Está vigilando a mi hermana… parece que planea hacerle algo, para así llegar a mí.

-Ana… con el odio que te tiene… es posible que quiera matarte… no solo a ti sino a todo tu grupo… no me extrañaría que estuviera detrás del atentado del que fui victima…

-No descarto esa posibilidad. Ahora la situación es diferente… por que soy ahora una mujer poderosa. Y estoy dispuesta, a cobrar lo de mi madre… por que en parte, el también tuvo algo de culpa de su muerte.

Por cierto, el Gobernador mañana va a inaugurar un centro de Información en uno de los distritos aledaños al Estado, pero hay algo que me huele mal en ese acto cultural. Ya alerté a mi gente…

-Itziar vigila a ese tipo… No lo creo capaz de hacerle algo a Jade, pero no se puede uno fiar de nadie.

EN MIAMI….

Itziar, seguía con interés las actividades del famoso Comandante Mao. El hombre estaba planeando un golpe grande…El grupo de Itziar escoltó a un escuadrón médico en Panamá durante la dictadura, que prestó servicio en el Gorgas, entre esos un austriaco que fue el pionero de los trasplantes cardíacos… Y ese era el golpe que darían en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales en Miami… Y entre las enfermeras de ese hospital, estaba gente de Itziar, infiltradas… incluso la propia Itziar.

Mientras esperaba los resultados del último allanamiento que hicieron en el Downtown, ella miraba el panorama de la ciudad, diciéndose…

-Este lugar no es tan grande como para que te escondas, macaco del demonio… te comiste a un montón de mis compañeras, y como Ana y yo no fuimos presa fácil de tu lujuria, nos hiciste la vida de cuadros, pero ahora las que te vamos a hacer la vida de cuadros somos nosotras… Las reglas de juego, cambiaron…

En ese momento, Grazia Elena, una de las chicas infiltradas, llega con los resultados del allanamiento... Iban a perpetrar un secuestro con explosivos colocados casi en todo el hospital… El cardiólogo era el blanco más buscado, ya que sabia todo sobre aquellas operaciones que se hicieron a diecisiete chicas, entre esas Altair, y Diana Caridad… en las filas de la Procuradora del Estado de Columbia, estaban Karina y María Anabella, que ya estaba esperando que le dieran el alta de los fuertes medicamentos para combatir el rechazo que le estaban dando.

Ella también tenía un admirador entre los médicos que fueron a Panamá… El cardiólogo Heinrich von Altenheim de cuarenta y seis años, el que junto con otros dos, salvaron diecisiete vidas, entre esas las de Altair y Diana Caridad.

-Así, que este tipo planea un atentado contra el Gobernador de Washington… que esta por visitar al Gobernador de Miami…

-Si… al menos, lo que hemos sacado de todo lo que encontramos en el ultimo allanamiento, en la casa que estaba cerca de los Everglades.

-Hay que avisarles a Altair y a Analida, para que alerten a su gente… La visita del Gobernador es la otra semana, hay que coordinar la vigilancia para ese día. También viene el doctor Hoxworth, gobernador de Hawái.

-Y viene Adalgisa, tu contraparte… que también paso por un susto con el comandante Mc Garrett…

-Así es… Y eso es pasado mañana…

A LAS SIETE DE LA NOCHE… HEINRICH PASÓ A VER A ITZIAR… ERA UNA DE LAS POCAS SALIDAS JUNTOS QUE DARIAN DESDE QUE EL DESCUBRIO QUIEN ERA ELLA…

Ella salió con su vestido sastre, se veía mucho mejor que aquella madrugada que salió del hospital, pálida después de haber sufrido aquella taquicardia…

-Estás hermosa…

-Aunque no haya tenido ni tiempo de cambiarme… a donde me llevarás…

-Un lugar tranquilo… donde podamos conversar, luego daremos un paseo por el Flamingo Boulevard… allí podemos respirar aire puro y caminar por la playa… te relajará.

-Y la llevo a la Huaca Tropical Miami… donde estaban dando la noche retro romántica… se escuchaban éxitos de los años setenta, ochenta y noventa… muy apropiado para una cita romántica… la primera que tendría después de todo lo que ocurrió.

-¿Qué tomas?

-Vino tinto estará bien… recuerda que no puedo tomar nada fuerte…

-Ire por una botella de vino y un whisky. Ya vuelvo, liebchen…

Itziar se quedó en la mesa, disfrutando de la música… pensaba en lo ocurrido durante esos días… Al dia siguiente le tocaría encontrarse con sus compañeras…

Heinrich regresó a la mesa con las bebidas… en ese momento estaban tocando una balada de los años ochenta

Por más que intentes huir

Cuando hables de mí

Dirás que todo acabó

Jamás me echarás de ti

Aunque te duela reconocerlo

Por más que quieras callar

No podrás evitar que tu corazón

Hable por ti, me tendrás allí

Donde estés y con quien estés…

Heinrich la miró… ella disfrutaba esa música… y el también… había aprendido a apreciar la música romantica en español… el cantante que interpretaba esa canción, era un conocido cantante español… que fue un éxito en los años ochenta.

-Mañana viene la gente de Hawai y de Washington… temo ese acto… habrá mucha gente y seguramente los terroristas…

-Estan contrariados, y no es para menos, les hemos asestado golpes durísimos… Se evitaron muchas cosas, aunque hubo bajas importantes… Demostramos quienes somos…

-Lo que me preocupa es tu salud, liebchen… recuerda que más que la Procuradora del Estado eres también paciente cardíaca… un esfuerzo mal hecho puede estropear ese trabajo que se hizo contigo…

-No tienes por que preocuparte… yo se cuidarme… No es la primera vez que tenemos un asunto asi entre manos…

-De todas formas… temo que lo que hice, se eche a perder.

En ese momento, tocaban una balada en inglés… Una balada que a Heinrich se le antojo bailar… era la conocida Toy Soldiers… que le recordaba sus tiempos en el ejército…

Bailaron muy juntos, en silencio… el sentía el aroma a vainilla y lavanda que expelia el cuerpo de la chica… un aroma que lo sensibilizaba mucho… ella sentía la fuerza de sus brazos…

-Te amo… liebchen…

-Lo sé… yo aun no desenredo mis sentimientos por ti… todo esto me tiene confundida… Y no es que no te quiera… por que sí, te quiero y mucho… Quisiera que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas para nosotros…

-Cuando tengas algo de tiempo… me gustaría que pasaramos un par de días juntos, lejos del trabajo… para hablar de nuestras cosas… Tenemos mucho de que hablar…liebchen… Y yo no puedo aguantarme esto por más tiempo…

Era cierto… el también era paciente trasplantado… y contenerse tanto también podía hacerle daño. Desde que lo supo, Itziar devoro cuanta literatura había sobre el tema… incluso revistas médicas… y supo que había tres hombres que habían sufrido iguales heridas y hecho una operación similar… por coincidencia, los tres eran marines.

-Un par de días… aun no se cuando podré estar libre… pero me las ingeniaré para darte lo que me pides…

-Itziar… cásate conmigo, asi podrás cuidar mejor de mí. Y yo podré cuidar mejor de ti… Nos cuidaríamos mutuamente…

Ella miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella… Le quería, pero aun no desenredaba sus sentimientos por él… y la idea de sentir aquello en el centro de su cuerpo… le daba miedo.

Al terminar la pieza volvieron a la mesa… terminaron sus bebidas y salieron a caminar por el boulevard Flamingo… La noche estaba estrellada y la brisa fresca, el le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura, acercándola a su costado…

Itziar pensaba en la propuesta que le hizo… casarse con él… sonaba tentador… con eso tendría la tarjeta verde, tan luchada por sus compañeras… y un hombre que todas le envidiarían… un amante tierno, sensual… cariñoso… demasiado para ella que nunca había sentido muestra de cariño alguno.

-¿Pensarás en lo que te propuse?

-Si… ya tengo casi treinta y cuatro años… No pienso llegar a los cincuenta soltera… la verdad, es tentador…

-¿Qué?- dijo provocativo, mirando a los ojos a Itziar.

-Tu propuesta… desde que supe lo de tu… investigue sobre eso hasta por Internet… y hay tres hombres que comparten contigo la misma condición… me fui un poco más alla, y supe que son marines. Posiblemente blancos principales… La verdad, lo que lei me asombró… y me da algo de miedo pensar en que haya algo intimo entre tú y yo…

-No soy de lastimar lo que amo…-dijo apretando la cintura de la chica con el brazo… -Me gusta preparar primero el terreno, antes de tomarlo por entero… no me gusta que sientan dolor ni incomodidad… sino que lo disfruten… y enseñarles a quererme…En tu caso… tendría que ir con algo más de cuidado… No es la idea que te asustes, ni provocarte un problema en una intervención que ha sido una de las mejores de mi vida… si te salve la vida, debo cuidar que no la pierdas, así te disfruto más y por más tiempo… liebchen.

Una luna preciosa se recortaba en el horizonte, y al fondo los yates y los veleros que se apreciaban en aquella marina… el se volvió hacia ella… rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos…

-Nunca tengas miedo de mí, ni de mi manera de amar… te prometo que no te voy a causar dolor ni incomodidad… nos vamos a amar como nunca… vas a aprender muchas cosas en mis brazos… cuando te decidas.

Itziar lo miró… y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos... tenía miedo de perderle… aspiro con deleite la colonia que se ponía… Le gustaba su calor al abrazarla y el aroma de su colonia, mezclada con su aroma natural de hombre…

-Te amo… liebchen- lo escucho decir con voz entrecortada- No hay cosa en el mundo que desee más que tenerte en mis brazos…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… 17 DE MAYO DE 1992.

El palacio de la Gobernación de Miami, en el exclusivo paseo en Brickell Avenue… donde estaba la crema y nata de los famosos… estaba listo para recibir a todos aquellos dignatarios que venían de la capital de la Nación…Itziar estaba ya en el edificio… una fuerte seguridad, compuesta de una célula del FBI en Miami, el equipo SWAT del Departamento de Policía y un pequeño contingente de la Guardia Nacional, que se acantonaba en fuerte Homestead, donde llevaron a Noriega… después de la Invasión…

A esa hora esperaban a los dignatarios… aunque una atmósfera extraña se respiraba en el aire…y las compañeras de Itziar estaban inquietas…

-Hay un olor a sangre y muerte que no me gusta nada- dijo Belén Cristina, a la que habían dispensado de su labor en una de las cárceles estatales… en esa estaba Esmeralda Auristela y Ariadna Marisa, que formaban parte de SWAT Antiterror división femenina… y en ese momento se reincorporaban a su grupo después de casi tres meses de suspendida una operación de seguimiento e investigación…donde las habían infiltrado… estaban en el mismo penal donde tenían a Noriega…un centro penitenciario de alta seguridad en el condado Dade.

-Por cierto, se ven bastante fatigadas…

-Es el estrés de estos meses… Nada que no remedie un par de días de descanso… Aunque en su estado, es comprensible…

Itziar miró a sus oficiales… eran heroínas nacionales, como lo fue ella en su momento… tenia fuertes sospechas de que algo había pasado con sus oficiales… incluso el dia de la ejecución de Paine habia tenido un encontronazo con Noriega en la prisión… que las involucró con dos familias poderosas económicamente, los Halloran… ya que la chica que aquel condenado mató pertenecía a esa familia. Fue un crimen pasional que terminó mal… y enfrentando a dos amigos… Las chicas habían sufrido mucho con eso…

El día que suspendieron la investigación por considerar que se ponía en riesgo al hospital, y en ese momento, tanto Félix como Gus no las dejaron salir de allí hasta casi las ocho de la noche… cuando les preguntó lo ocurrido desde las dos de la tarde hasta casi las ocho… no supieron decirle nada, solo llorar… De eso hacia unos tres meses… que fue el tiempo en que presentaron síntomas de fatiga… y decaimiento… Al final se supo que era un embarazo… que de continuar en Homestead, hubiera tenido mal fin… ahora estaban comprometidas para casarse.

Y para colmos, ella tenia su problema, le había llegado una comunicación de Austria e Italia… allá también hubo atentados, por que habían austriacos nacidos en los Estados Unidos que participaron en la Invasión, así como Italianos…

Y que de Heinrich von Altenheim había una nota que le pareció increíble, pero cierta… era un blanco principal, tan buscado como los otros… y no solo por la operación… también por cierta circunstancia… el también era paciente trasplantado pero de una parte que nadie podría creerla. Tres marines compartían con él esa condición…

Y eso para ella resultaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza… ella fue infiltrada aunque ahora era la Procuradora General del Estado, por obvias razones.

Y no ocultaba para nada que ella le atraía… de hecho, ella sabia hasta donde podía llegar él… si estaba lo suficiente desesperado… Todo eso la tenía con el alma en un hilo… No dudaba que hubiese actuado igual que Gus y Félix.

-Ya todo esta listo, doctora Valdés…

-Estén al pendiente…

En ese momento, sonó su celular… al ver la pantalla, supo que era del teléfono del doctor von Altenheim…

-Oigo- dijo la chica, apartándose del bullicio que hacían el auto patrullas y los guardias en motocicleta…

-¿Liebchen? –sonó del otro lado una voz masculina… grave, sensual, sexy, si se quería. -¿Cómo llegaste anoche?

-Ah, eres tú… aquí, en medio del temporal que es este acto protocolar… no tengo mas remedio… llegue bien y sin problemas… gracias por la velada. ¿Dónde estás tú?

-Yo acá, en espera de entrar a la sala de operaciones para una cirugía a corazón abierto… quería saber como estabas.

-Bien, siempre y cuando no me vuelva loca con tanto ajetreo. Espero ir al hospital a verte cuando me suelten de aquí… A la hora que me suelten…

-Si es que te sueltan… no es cosa de juego que tu enfermera quirúrgica favorita resulte ser la mujer que lleva las riendas de la justicia en este Estado.

-Sabes que tuve mis razones para ocultar mi identidad… Si decía quien era… eras hombre muerto… y vales demasiado para que yo permita eso. No tenia opción y lo sabes.

-Lo sé… no olvides… que… te amo. Recuerda lo que te propuse.

-No lo olvido. Tengo que colgar, ya viene la gente.

-Hasta luego… te quiero.

La comunicación se corto… Heinrich era así… había querido disgustarse cuando supo aquello, pero ahora era diferente… En ese momento iba llegando la comitiva con el gobernador del Estado de Columbia, Distrito Federal y capital de la nación norteamericana… Itziar se acercó a donde estaba el gobernador de Miami, el licenciado Luís Pascual Ricet… abogado puertorriqueño de reconocida trayectoria… en el mundo jurídico de Miami… que recibiría a su homólogo, Lewis Mc Auliffe, para firmar un acuerdo de cooperación… al igual que Richard Hoxworth, gobernador de Hawái, que vendría con su gente…

-¿Están todos en sus puestos?

-Si… todos estamos en nuestros puestos…

-Bueno, estén alerta a cualquier eventualidad….

Y se dirigió hacia el podium donde estarían los dos dignatarios. En ese momento, vio a su homóloga, la doctora Linares.

-Hola Itziar, quise adelantarme para ver el panorama…

-Hola, compañera…este ajetreo ha sacado a varias de mis oficiales del corral de castigo… léase sistema penitenciario.

-Las pusieron como custodias… Supe lo ocurrido, en mi opinión eso es injusto, como si a mi me hubieran castigado por ir personalmente a buscar el antídoto para salvar a James…

-¿Y él como sigue? ¿Se recuperó del todo?

-Bueno, han pasado tres semanas desde aquello… esta un poco débil, pero mejor, sabes como es él.

-Si, recuerdo los días del Instituto, que aunque estuviera con gripe participaba en todo, hasta en las carreras que se hacían para el Aniversario.

-Así es, me sorprende que lo recuerdes…

-Cosas como esas no se olvidan nunca, Analida… y recuerdo otras relacionadas con él que no son agradables… debo reconocer que los golpes de la vida, cambian mucho a la gente…

-¿A ti como te va con el austriaco?

-Nunca en mi vida imaginé que me iba a encontrar frente a frente con el responsable de que todavía me encuentre en la tierra, luchando por la vida. Y que precisamente, este se… encaprichara conmigo…

-No creo que sea un capricho, por lo que me escribiste la última vez, cuando las descubrieron y suspendieron por un tiempo la investigación… los europeos, y más los austriacos son gente que no juega cuando se enamora, o cuando les interesa una persona. Y el doctor von Altenheim no parece ser del tipo de hombre que juega con los sentimientos… le pasa las de James… al principio conmigo… tal vez no le entiendas.

-Me llamó hace un rato, antes de entrar al salón de operaciones… tenia una cirugía de corazón abierto, quiso saber como estaba… y me dijo que me quería. Me propuso que nos casaramos, para podernos proteger mejor.

-Y tu haciéndote la exquisita… no creas que no se que es trasplantado, y de una parte que le daría rubor a la más santa. Recuerdo que cuando salimos de Panamá, expresaste en voz alta tu deseo de renunciar al mundo, de hacerte monja y tu tía no te dejó…

-No quisiera hablar de eso… -dijo Itziar, ruborizándose.

En ese momento iban colocándose la gente del equipo antiterrorismo del FBI junto con el equipo antiterror de la Policía de Miami. Haya, Siva, Harmon, Jean Yves, Maria Anabella, estaban en esos momentos a las ordenes del teniente Aldo Hernán Barrera Díaz… un puertorriqueño que en su juventud perteneció a los SEALS, donde le inculcaron que el trabajo en equipo era primordial para sacar avante una operación como aquella. Tambien estaban la gente del gobernador Hoxworth, el equipo elite mejor conocido como Hawai 5-0 y la gente de la homónima de Itziar… la doctora Adalgisa Salinas.

-Bueno, aquí estamos... quiero que sepan algo... desde este momento, tienen que cuidarse las espaldas los unos a los otros... son gente despiadada que están acostumbrados a torturar, golpear y matar... no deben haber titubeos... Si no se rinden... Plomo con ellos... ¿Está claro?

-Si, señor- respondieron todos a una voz... –incluso los nuevos, que se incorporaban al grupo desde ese momento…

En ese momento se acercaban las motocicletas y los autos blindados, donde estaban el gobernador de la capital federal, y los componentes de Criminología Naval y la División Criminal, junto con el grupo de la Procuraduría General del Estado de Virginia.

Todo estaba listo, los vigilantes en su puesto, y algunos que eran francotiradores… y en ese preciso momento, un grupo siniestro subía a uno de los edificios que estaban en el área donde se iba a realizar el acto… entre el grupo estaban Jaime Chang Herrera, Mario Carrión, Danilo Torrero, y Lucas Alberto Altamirano…

-Colóquense en lugares estratégicos… no levanten sospechas…

-¿En donde estarás tu?

-En la azotea… en el momento que empiece el tiroteo, la primera en subir a la terraza del edificio del frente será la Procuradora… y en ese momento me daré el gusto de clavarle una bala en el pecho… y a Altaír una bala en la cabeza…

-¿Qué harás con James y Jethro?

-Esos, se los dejo a ustedes…

Pero, había un par de oídos que estaban escuchándolo todo… eran los oídos de Daniela Lucía… quien estaba cerca del lugar…de inmediato se comunico con el grupo de SWAT

-Aquí ángel vengador cuatro a ángel líder… cambio

-Aquí ángel líder… informe…

-Un grupo sospechoso acaba de subir al edificio abandonado que se encuentra frente al parque donde se firmara el convenio. Son cuatro hombres, uno evidentemente es de tipo hispano asiático… asumo que es el Comandante Mao.

-Regresa a tu posición… y vigila atentamente… de producirse movimientos extraños, regresa a base… no corras riesgos innecesarios…

-Enterada, 10-4

-10-4

Daniela siguió haciendo su papel de barrendera municipal, el disfraz así como la peluca rubia que le habían puesto y los lentes de contacto disimulaban mucho su identidad, aunque bajo el uniforme llevara una ametralladora UZI recortada.

Cari también estaba disfrazada… de estudiante universitaria, cargaba una mochila y unos libros… junto con unas cómicas gafas cuadradas… equipadas con unos potentes audífonos para escuchar hasta los ruidos más insignificantes…

Karina también estaba disfrazada, y mezclada entre la multitud… al igual que Karen Alexandra… Por eso no estaban con el grupo de Jethro y de James… Tambien el grupo del comandante Mc Garrett estaba disfrazado al igual que el grupo de la Procuraduria del Estado de Hawái…

Analida por su parte miraba a su alrededor…su olfato le decía que esos asesinos estaban cerca… y que no seria fácil atraparlos… Igual presentimiento tenía Itziar… y Adalgisa, que llevaba el uniforme distintivo de la Procuraduría… Un pantalón caqui con una blusa camisera color coral y el chaleco azul con el logo de la Procuraduría del Estado. Era obvio que ese dia seria diferente.

CERCA DEL LUGAR DONDE SE LLEVARIA A CABO AQUEL ACTO PROTOCOLAR… SE ESTABAN FILMANDO UNAS ESCENAS EXTERIORES DE LA TELENOVELA… LA GUERRILLERA…

Jade Román Linares estaba vestida con un uniforme muy parecido al que se uso en Panamá con los Cascos Alados, ella estaba repasando sus parlamentos cuando llego su galán, Valentino Lanús.

-Hola, Jade… repaso de ultima hora…

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esta locación… esta muy cerca del parque donde se dará la firma del acuerdo interestatal…

-Lo sé, debe ser por que estará cerca tu hermana… perdón la señorita Procuradora…

-Si, recuerda que además de actriz, tengo un part time como detective en el Departamento de Policía. Yo no quisiera que tuviéramos un problema…

-No te preocupes… no demoraremos más de media hora… tus escenas lo mas que se demoran son cuarenta y cinco minutos, no más…

-Quisiera tener tu tranquilidad, Valentino. De verdad que la quisiera.

En ese momento, llegaban los encargados de la filmación, y el director Juan Osorio… Y la escena dio comienzo…era un rescate en medio de una manifestación contra el tirano… y la chica buscaba desesperada al coronel Mangione, en medio de un mar de bombas lacrimógenas…

EN EL PARQUE CENTRAL HIALEAH…

Ya estaban listos todos… cada uno en su posición… Altair estaba vestida con uniforme de la Procuraduría, cuando iban a hacer operativos de allanamientos… Jethro en ese momento bajaba del auto donde iba el Gobernador…

-Hola, princesa… ¿Todo normal?

-Sin novedad en el frente, como decía Remarque…-dijo Altair.

-Toma la cosa con calma, te veo tensa y eso no te hace nada bien…

-Es cierto, pero no sé… tengo un mal presentimiento… y esta sensación no me deja quieta…

En ese momento llega Jenny… vestida del mismo modo que Altair, solo que con el uniforme de Criminología Naval.

-Hola, veo que estas un poco tensa…

-No se que me pasa, tengo un mal presentimiento…

EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS CUATRO TERRORISTAS SE COLOCAN EN POSICION PARA EMPEZAR EL TIROTEO EN EL MOMENTO QUE EL COMANDANTE MAO SE LO ORDENARA…

-Crees que tu hija este en ese grupo…

-Si, y estoy deseando ese encuentro cara a cara…

-Recuerda que ella formo parte de los Alados… traiciono a su patria…

-Por lo mismo… no se atreverá a matarme, y yo si me atrevo… la verdad, yo no quería que naciera…

-Vamos, cálmate, se que el solo hablar de ella te sulfura… pronto podrás descansar tranquilo, sabiéndola muerta a ella y al monstruito.

-Eso espero…

Las chicas de Delta 16 estaban apostadas en todas las azoteas alrededor del parque, menos en el edificio en que estaban los cuatro terroristas… al igual que el equipo SWAT de Hawai, dirigido por Carey Darnell. Incluso el grupo de elite 5-0 tambien estaba en sus respectivas posiciones, todos menos el comandante Mc Garrett, que en esos momentos formaba parte de la escolta principal tanto del Gobernador Hoxworth como de la Procuradora del Estado, y con éste el teniente Williams quien era escolta ese día de la Secretaria General, doctora Gracia Gabriela Anguizola.

-Ya saben, se actuará como hemos acordado, recuerden que esto es una práctica para saber si todavía recordamos nuestras actuaciones en Panamá… Nada de heroínas solitarias tenemos que actuar en equipo…

-Se hará como pides…

-Del éxito de esto dependerá la vida de las personas que más nos importan en la vida…y de nuestros hijos…

En los rostros de todas las chicas se leía la decisión, el arrojo y la valentía… volvían a ser las heroínas admiradas de aquella época… las mujeres que hicieron trastabillar los corazones de aquellos hombres… entre esas las propias Procuradoras.

-Sepárense y apóstense en todos los edificios alrededor del parque… tienen rifles de alto poder… y no pueden fallar… No deben fallar si algo se presenta… que no dudo que suceda, por que lo siento en el aire…

La que así hablaba era Claudia Gutiérrez, la mujer del Coronel Terrence Andrew… Que volvía a ser la líder del grupo, al igual que Carla Cristina Hernández… mujer del coronel Tirpitz…

Todas se dispersaron, iban con arreos de combate y camuflaje en el rostro… Al igual que los efectivos foráneos que iban a prestarles apoyo.

-Una última cosa… no se dejen ver en las ventanas… hasta que den la orden… lo importante en este momento, si es que están aquí, es el elemento sorpresa, no saben por donde vamos a estar ni por donde vamos a salir, es posible que crean que estamos mezcladas con la gente… y eso es bueno.

-Se hará, comandante… - dijo Esmeralda, cuadrándose y saludando de forma militar.

EN ESE MOMENTO, LA ESCENA DE LA MANIFESTACION TERMINABA…

-Se imprime… corre cámara, gracias a todos…

Jade se quitó la gorra de soldado que llevaba… con uniforme se veía hermosa y sexy…fue en ese momento… que comenzó un fuerte tiroteo…

-¡Al suelo todo el mundo!- gritó ella cuando el tiroteo comenzó, incluso hizo que su galán se tirara al suelo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que quieren matar al gobernador de la capital federal… no se levanten…voy a ver qué le paso a Ana.

Jade sacó un revolver nueve milímetros al que le coloco un cargador nuevo y echo a correr hacia el parque en medio de los tiros…

EN EL PARQUE…

Gritos, carreras… Ana había derribado al suelo al gobernador Mc Auliffe… Y James comenzó a disparar también…al igual que el comandante Mc Garrett que a su vez había derribado a Adalgisa y al gobernador.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, cúbrete!- le gritó Ana- Hablé en serio cuando dije que no quiero ser yo esta vez la viuda…

Las balas llovían por todas partes, y Analida corrió justamente hacia el edificio que estaba frente al otro, de donde salían los disparos… Y la intercepta Claudia…

-No suba, doctora… es una trampa…

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Daniela Lucía, del grupo de sus asistentes escucho al Comandante Mao, que pensaba matarla apenas subiera a la azotea… Déjenos eso a nosotras…

-Con mayor razón, Gutiérrez… ese macaco me debe varias… debo subir…

-No sin escolta, doctora… Yo la escolto…

- -Yo también voy- dijo Itziar… - a mi ése me debe varias… al igual que Adalgisa.

Frente al edificio estaba Mc Gee parapetado detrás de su auto, respondiendo al fuego cuando…

-¡Ay! ¡Me dieron!

En ese momento, Cari vio que una bala se incrustaba en el hombro del muchacho… y ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver herido a su amor, empieza a disparar, intentando protegerlo…alcanzando a uno de los francotiradores que cae al vacío…. En ese momento también las hispaniolas, como llamaban los haoles hawaianos a las chicas latinas, también hacían su parte, entre esas Melissa Espinosa y Krissan Varela que cubrían a Mc Riley y a Magnum.

-¡Aaah!- escuchó el alarido de dolor al ser alcanzado por dos balas y ve caer un cuerpo masculino desde una altura de sesenta metros… era Lucas Alberto Altamirano… el padre de Alicia…

Se acercó al herido… que intentaba tapar el hueco que le había dejado la bala…

-Mi amor…- dijo ella casi llorando…-¿Estás bien?

-Solo me dio en el hombro…-dijo el chico, sonriendo débilmente al verla tan afectada- No es grave… ve, allá te necesitan…

-Ni lo sueñes, voy a pedir una ambulancia… Te quiero demasiado para resignarme a perderte- y tomando el radio comunicador- Ángel vengador dos a ángel líder, oficial herido… pido logística de auxilio…cambio.

-Aquí ángel líder… - respondió el teniente Aldo Barrera que pertenecía al equipo SWAT de Miami- reporte posición, ángel vengador cuatro…

-Detrás del parque, edificio 5680 calle tercera y West Park. Por favor, envíen logística de auxilio…

-Se enviará de inmediato…

A los cinco minutos, una ambulancia llegaba al lugar donde estaba Mc Gee y Cari.

ENTRETANTO, EN EL EDIFICIO 2346 LLEGABA JADE A AUXILIAR A SU HERMANA… EN ESE MOMENTO SE LES UNE JENNY, JETHRO, DINOZZO Y DANIELA, JUNTO CON LOS HAWAIANOS.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Dice Claudia que no debo subir, que es una trampa…

-Allá la cosa no esta mejor… ya sacaron al gobernador, que afortunadamente no salio herido… Pero hirieron a Mc Gee y a Mc Cready, pero no fue cosa de gravedad, a Mc Gee le dieron en un hombro y a Mc Cready en un brazo.

-Imagino como estarán Cari y Karina.

-Cari en su rabia e impotencia le dio a uno… Cayó al vacío… debe estar hecho puré. Y las chicas hawaianas también han hecho lo suyo.

En ese momento llega Jade, todavía con el uniforme de la novela… y un arma en la mano.

-¡Ana! ¡Que bueno que estás bien!

-¡Jade! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estábamos filmando exteriores cuando comenzó el tiroteo, ya mi gente se fue, yo me quedé para ver en qué podía ayudar…en este momento no soy la actriz… soy la sargento Jade Linares, de la policía de Miami, Unidad de Víctimas Especiales…

-Nunca me dijiste que eras policía…

-Lo soy, solo que me dejan cumplir compromisos artísticos… ahorita en medio de las filmaciones estoy de licencia… por eso hago pocos trabajos, pero escogidos…

-¿Y James?

-Se llevó al gobernador… regresará dentro de poco…igual Steve… Ada no se quiso ir… ella es tan operativa como yo.

En ese momento, llegaba James también… completo el grupo, subieron a la azotea, teniendo cuidado de cubrirse las espaldas… Al subir… hallaron la azotea vacía… Igual Steve que subió con Adalgisa…

-Nadie…

En ese momento, Altair vio el cañón de un rifle de alto poder asomarse por uno de los cobertizos de la azotea apuntando a la espalda de Jethro… no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia el, derribándolo… pero con tan mala fortuna que la bala dio en la frente de Jenny.

-¡Jenny, Nooo!- gritó Altair al verla caer al suelo sin decir un ay, y el hueco de la frente empezar a botar sangre….

En ese momento, Jade empezó a disparar hacia el frente del edificio… fue en ese momento que vio al tirador… era Jaime Chang Herrera… al igual que Adalgisa que vio cuando le disparaba…

-Al fin, nos encontramos, macaco desgraciado… -dijo entre dientes…

-¡Déjamelo a mí, Jade!- dijo Ana bajándole el brazo…-He madurado este enfrentamiento por mucho tiempo… - y apunto hacia él, que sonreía cínico, y le daba la espalda para irse…. Cuando… Ada apuntó hacia la espalda del hombre… y Gracia hacia la nuca… ellas también en su momento habían sufrido los abusos y desmanes de ese desgraciado cuya única ley eran sus caprichos y la maldad de su corazón.

-¡Bang, Bang! – sonaron dos disparos… que hicieron diana en la nuca y la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre… haciéndolo caer al vacío de espaldas… En ese momento, los otros dos francotiradores hicieron fuego… uno derribo al suelo a James…y otro a Steve… Adalgisa corrió hacia él… al verlo caer al suelo.

-¡James!- gritó desesperada Analida…

Pero, solo fue el golpe… el cargaba el chaleco antibalas que ella le había dado… y allí se incrustó la bala. Ella al verlo en el suelo… al igual que Steve, que en esos momentos era auxiliado por su compáñera…

-¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, dime algo!

Por toda respuesta, una sonrisa sexy que casi la mató, abriéndose la camisa… y ahí estaba, el chaleco antibalas que ella le dio… Ana suspiró aliviada y lo abrazó, mirando al cielo…

-¡Gracias a Dios!... Gracias…

Adalgisa vio que Steve abría los ojos, y le sonreía de aquella manera que hacia que las piernas se le pusieran de trapo…

-No pienso darte otro susto como el de la última vez, nena…- y se abrió la camisa para que viera el chaleco antibalas que ella había insistido en que se pusiera…

Los otros dispararon al resto de los francotiradores, entre esos el que hirió a Mc Cready…

-¡Déjenme a ese!- exclamó Karina, disparándole y haciéndolo caer desde la misma altura que el profe.

En ese momento, el grupo SWAT subía a las azoteas y peinaba los edificios, y los vehículos fúnebres de Criminología Naval como los vehículos de la Procuraduría…llegaban a llevarse los cadáveres… Las chicas de Delta 16 también habían hecho su labor, cubriendo a sus compañeros cuando el tiroteo se dio… luego de la firma del acuerdo…

-Este esta tan destrozado… me temo que lo van a tener que reconocer por medio del ADN.

-¿Crees que la hija se deje practicar la prueba?- preguntó la doctora Castillero.

-Brisa… yo creo que ella no se negará… Déjame a mí.

Ducky se acercó a Esmeralda, que estaba sucia y sudada, pero ilesa…

-Oficial Torrero… me permite una muestra de su ADN.

-Si, doctor Mallard… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Le dio un hisopo para que se lo pasara por dentro de las mejillas para tomar unas células…

-Raspa el interior de tus mejillas, eso será suficiente…

Lo hizo… y el doctor se llevo la muestra… compararían eso con los tejidos del hombre… al día siguiente sabrían de quién era el padre…

En ese momento se llevaban a Mc Gee cuando Cary empezó a quejarse de taquicardia y mareo.

-¿Cari, qué tienes?

-Doctor… estoy mareada y creo que el corazón se me va a salir… Me siento muy mal…

La pusieron en una camilla, y empezó a tener dificultad para respirar… le pusieron una mascara de oxigeno y la inyectaron… Altair también empezó a sentirse mal…

-Mi amor…-dijo Jethro- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Si… tengo taquicardia… y todo me da vueltas…

A ella también la pusieron en una camilla. Y se la llevaron… Jethro estaba preocupado… y dolido, en ese momento sacaban el cadáver de Jenny…

-Espero que no se eche ella la culpa… esto tenia que pasar en cualquier momento…

-Lo sé, Jethro- dijo Ducky.

-Conociéndola, no creo que se perdone lo que pasó… ella era la rival invisible de Jenny… ella siempre supo que otra mujer ocupaba mis pensamientos… pero se respetaban… Me dijo que la admiraba… que al principio sintió celos, pero que ahora la admiraba y que deseaba que lo mió con ella avanzara… que ella si me quería… y eso lo hablamos anteayer.

-Qué dices de mí, hermano- dijo Steve- hace un mes mataron a mi "novia" Lorelei Heisterbach…. En un atentado… ella tenia su auto en el taller, y me pidió prestado el mío, pero con tan mala suerte, que mi auto tenia una bomba… el resultado, ella murió despedazada… -suspiró…- pero si le pasa algo a Ada, pierdo la razón…

-Lo sé, se cuanto quieres a Adalgisa… se notó desde lo de Panamá.

EN EL HOSPITAL…

El doctor von Altenheim estaba en urgencias, recibiendo al grupo del tiroteo… fue en ese momento que reconoció a dos de las pacientes que operó aquella terrible noche del veintiuno de diciembre… Dos chicas que había operado, al igual que a la dueña de sus pensamientos y corazón… su adorada Itziar Marién.

-¿Eres Altair Carrera, verdad?

-Si, usted debe ser el doctor Heinrich von Altenheim…

-Niña…debiste tener mas cuidado… ese corazón esta casi saltando dentro de tu pecho- dijo preparando una inyección- esto estabilizara los latidos de tu corazón y te ayudara a tranquilizarte… - Se la puso en la intravenosa- te pondrá a dormir, pero ya mañana estarás bien…

-Gracias…

-No es nada, hablaré con el oficial Gibbs, que tengo entendido es tu pareja sentimental… ¿O me equivoco?

Altair no quiso responder… si, para que mentir, era su pareja sentimental aunque no hubieran llegado a sostener relaciones sexuales…

Heinrich fue a ver a Cari, que estaba muy agitada y nerviosa, tenia las uñas azules…y presentaba un cuadro severo de arritmia…y fiebre.

-A ver, niña, tú estabas en medio del tiroteo…

Cari asintió… no podía casi hablar… debido a la mascara de oxigeno…

-Te pondré lo mismo que a tu compañera… te ayudara a respirar mejor y a estabilizar tu corazón… ¿Tienes novio?

Cari asintió… y pidió un papel para escribirle el nombre…cosa que el médico le dio…

-Ach, muy bien… oficial Timothy Mc Gee… esta en el cuarto ciento siete, ya le extrajeron la bala, dijo tu nombre mas de tres veces cuando le hacían la cura… habrá que decirle tu condición…

Cari abrió mucho los ojos y movió la cabeza para que no se lo dijeran…Heinrich entendió que ella no quería que se lo dijeran…pero había que hacerlo… si no lo hacia no sabría que hacer cuando ocurriera algo como esto.

-Debemos decírselo… si no se le informa, no sabrá que hacer cuando te de algo como esto… si te quiere, comprenderá.

Cari se desmadejó en la cama… no podía evitar que el supiera la verdad de su salud y el secreto de su vida…

EN LA HABITACION CIENTO SIETE…

Tim descansaba cuando apareció Jethro y James, junto con Analida…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Sobreviviré, hierba mala nunca muere…

-Me alegra saberlo, Mc Gee… gracias.

-Siempre fiel, jefe…- sonrió…- ¿Y Cari?

-Cari… esta ingresada…

-¿Qué? –dijo el muchacho, agitándose al escuchar aquello- ¿La hirieron, está grave?

-No, se trata de otra cosa… que el doctor von Altenheim te explique…

Heinrich se acercó a la cama de Mc Gee y habló de esta manera…

-Hijo, tu novia fue receptora de un trasplante cardíaco… cuando ocurrió la Invasión… ella tenia una severa lesión en el corazón que no fue tratada a tiempo ni cuidada como debía… eso deterioró su condición y casi se muere… un soldado que murió en esa sinrazón fue el donante… hasta este momento no ha habido rechazo, pero hay que cuidarla… es difícil decirle eso a un policía y menos a los asistentes de la Procuraduría General, por lo general son los peores pacientes…

-Ahora entiendo por que ella no toma whisky ni tragos fuertes… entiendo lo del mareo que le dio el día que se burlo Dinozzo cuando vio la crema que me mandó el dermatólogo… y el tinte azuloso que vi en sus uñas cuando me dio la crisis alérgica por haber estado en contacto con hiedra venenosa…Lo que paso le causo el malestar... mi pobre princesa…sola sin quien la cuide en un caso así… Quiero verla…

-No te agites, muchacho, ya mañana podrás verla…está dormida… le inyecte un relajante muscular, para que durmiera y pudiera respirar mejor… Por ahora, cuídate y mañana podrás hablarle…

Al quedar solo con Jethro y James…

-Ustedes sabían, no es así…

-Yo me enteré de lo de Altair hace dos semanas… creí que ella era la única…

-Yo no estaba enterado, solo me enteré hoy… y en mi grupo también hay dos… María Anabella y Karen Alexandra…

-Ella no tiene familia, ni quien la cuide… Jethro…

-No te afanes, te hace daño… si tienes que tomar una decisión con respecto a ella… tómala, siempre y cuando sea la mejor para los dos… pero dejarla, la matará.

-No he contemplado esa idea, jefe…seria como matarme yo mismo… creo que ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza...

Jethro miró a su agente… Mc Gee era el más ingenuo y novato del grupo, aunque últimamente, la influencia de Diana Caridad Lozano lo había hecho más hombre y mas maduro… intuía que su chico, iba a tomar una decisión que cambiaria su vida dándole un giro de trescientos sesenta grados… lo leyó en sus ojos color miel… su chico estaba por decidir su vida…

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES… LLEGABA ITZIAR AL HOSPITAL…

-Doctor von Altenheim, lo solicitan en recepción….

Heinrich había dado ordenes de que en cuanto llegara Itziar, le llamaran… asi que se dirigió a la recepción… la vio con su uniforme de fatigas…

.-Liebchen…- se acercó envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado- Gracias al cielo que estás bien…

-Se firmó el acuerdo, pero hubo un tiroteo, parece que querían hacer barrería… imagino que pretendían llevarse no solo al gobernador de Washington, sino al de Hawai, al doctor Ricet y a nosotras… Ada estaba allí, al igual que Analida y yo. No están conformes con lo de Hillary… que todavía no se resuelve…

-Temi que te hubieran herido…

-No, gracias a esto… -se abrió la blusa para que viera un chaleco negro blindado. Era el chaleco antibalas que llevaba cada vez que iba a operativo.

-Menos mal. – dijo él… - a ese artefacto, tendre que agradecerle que no quede viudo antes que casado…

Itziar sonrió ante la comica salida… solo él tenia ganas de echar bromas en un momento tan critico…

-Me alegra que tengas sentido del humor… yo pase una tarde de perro.

-Mañana es el entierro del padre de Gus… me pregunto cuantos más tendrán que morir antes de que les echen el guante a esos desgraciados…

-No tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez… de verdad… y allí los vamos a estar esperando…

Las ambulancias seguían llegando… una noche terrible… pero un golpe certero a aquellos terroristas… se acercaba la batalla final… quién la ganaría?

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.


End file.
